Vida de Mortifago
by DJEMileidy
Summary: Draco Malfoy jamas pensó en terminar enamorado de aquella castaña a la cual tanto creia odiar. Dramione
1. Chapter 1

¡Hello!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de J.K. Rowling no me pertenecen.

Aclaración: Los personajes están iniciando su séptimo año, hay algunas alteraciones a lo expuesto en los libros y películas.

Vida de Mortifago

CHAPTHER 1: Mortifago por obligación

Podría iniciar esta historia como muchas otras han iniciado, con aquella famosa frase de "Había una vez…" pero esas historias suelen ser fantasiosas, mágicas, perfectas en su imperfección. Y en la mayoría de los casos…suelen tener finales felices. No pienso ilusionarte, ni siquiera estoy completamente seguro de que esta historia pueda ser considerada una historia de amor. Probablemente, si buscamos los estereotipos de una clásica historia de amor, esta narración que pienso llevar acabo no podría si quiera asomarse por los lares. Aun así, en medio de la imperfección de esta, mi historia, hay rastros de lo que es el amor más genuino, más puro, que un mortifago hubiese experimentado.

Tengo que advertirles que, esta historia, comienza en lo profundo de unas mazmorras, en el corazón frio y siniestro de un Slytherin desgraciado que maldecía una y otra vez su existencia. Tengo que advertirte que no vas a adentrarte en el perfecto mundo que fue, en algún momento, Hogwarts, vas a adentrarte en el caótico mundo de un mortifago que para sobrevivir a la oleada de traiciones y problemas no tiene más alternativa que aferrarse a la amargura y despojarse de los últimos hilos de decencia que le quedaban. Porque allí donde se encontraba, no había lealtad que costase lo suficiente como para no ser comprada.

….

POV Draco Malfoy

Llevo días merodeando el silencioso y vacio colegio de magia y hechicería. Desde lo profundo de las mazmorras no soy más que un vigía que pasa el día y la noche esperando instrucciones de su jefe. Así se resume la vida de un mortifago que no tuvo elección alguna, suelen decir que somos los seres más despreciables que podrían pisar el mundo mágico; no saben cuántos mortifagos estamos obligados a enredarnos en estos transmites oscuros sin opción a replica. Para un joven sangre pura como yo, ser un mortifago debería ser, de cierta forma, hasta un honor, pero jamás desee con tanto anhelo salir huyendo de un lugar…como aquel día.

Aquel día que dio inicio a este martirio, todavía permanece fresco en mi memoria; no puedes imaginarte cómo se siente el vacio en el alma hasta que lo sientes. Escuche a Luna Lovegood decir muchas veces que aquellos que han visto de cerca la muerte se vuelven más sensibles. Siempre creí que estaba loca, que todas sus extrañas ideas eran producto de algún problema mental con el cual había nacido. Hoy puedo decir que, más loco estaba yo que Lunática Lovegood al no poder comprender lo que en aquel momento llame locura. Ahora no sirve de nada saberlo, es solo un conocimiento inútil que ni aplaca el dolor, ni aplaca el vacio.

Me levanto del sillón de la sala común y camino a paso lento hacia la chimenea; la sala esta vacía, todos habían decidido salir a Hogsmeade como todos los fines de semana. Lamentablemente, aquí estoy yo, sin poder ir a ninguna parte porque no está entre mis encomiendas salir a distraerme. ¿Y acaso sigo viviendo? Me he preguntado esto muchas veces, no hallando respuesta a ninguna de mis preguntas y volviendo a sentirme más muerto que nunca. Extiendo mi mano derecha hasta depositarla en la pared fría y dejo mis ojos vagar hacia los restos de madera que reposan en la chimenea.

El fuego los había consumido hace algunos minutos, y en mi ánimo no estaba el deseo de encenderla, volviendo mis ojos sobre la madera consumida me volví a sumergir en la nube de pensamientos que me comían la mente. Mentiría si os dijera que entre todos los mortifagos soy el que más ha sufrido, en cambio, podría decir que soy el que más torturado ha sido. ¡Tener el valor de pararte frente a YA SABES QUIEN y decirle que no vas a apoyarlo es una de esas cosas que jamás debes hacer, si es que amas a alguien! ¡Si es que deseas permanecer con todas las partes de tu corazón unidas! Con EL QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBREDO tienes dos opciones, o estas a favor del o estás en contra; y si en contra…debes ser tratado al igual que cualquier sangre sucia; porque serías considerado un traidor.

A medida que mis ojos grises se dignan a vagar por los rastros de madera mis pensamientos se despegan de mi cabeza y se desplazan hasta aquel día a mediados de septiembre. Los mortifagos se habían adueñado de mi casa hace dos meses y medio; no nos quejamos en un inicio porque mi padre era muy amigo de todos ellos. Hubieron días en los cuales decidí no ir a casa sino solo a dormir, pero incluso cuando acudí a esa estrategia, al llegar a casa…presenciaba sucesos que no desearía que nadie presenciase. Todavía tengo muy fresco en mi memoria aquella primera vez que llegue de madrugada a casa con la esperanza de que todos estuviesen durmiendo…en cambio…cuando atravesé la sala…me recibieron los alaridos de una joven.

Me quede gélido allí de pie, sentía que cada uno de mis miembros había perdido la capacidad de moverse. Estaba allí…a pocos pasos de mí, no podría tener más años que yo, tenía el cabello rubio y la tez muy clara; se retorcía en el suelo entre tanto que los gritos salían de su boca y las palabras de suplica no se hacían esperar. Suplicas que apenas lograban ser pronunciadas cuando los efectos de los hechizos hacían que las palabras se disipasen en el aire y se volviesen nada. Bellatrix Lestrange estaba allí, de entre todos los mortifagos, era una de esas que producía en mi cuerpo un efecto de miedo, aun siendo parte de mi familia y con las palabras de mi padre calandrándome la y repitiendo que entre todos los seguidores de Voldemort, ella, era la más cobarde. A mí no me lo parecía en lo absoluto, solo hay algo peor que un genio con una varita y es un estúpido que haya aprendido a manipular una.

\- Precioso ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- cuestiono mi tía, sus palabras salieron de su boca a la vez que detenía su hechizo y la joven caía inerte sobre el suelo. No me atreví a moverme cuando aquellos ojos castaños se posaron sobre mí, cada vez que venía a visitarnos me ocurría lo mismo, era un sentimiento de desagrado, de repudio, mezclado con aquel miedo que siempre había sentido cuando se trataba de mi tía.

-Se me hizo tarde…- susurre dando un paso hacia la escalera decidido a seguir mi camino a mi recamara. Me detuvo la mano de mi tía sobre mi hombro, me gire a mirarla y dejo salir una sonrisa antes de acariciarme la mejilla.

\- ¿No quieres intentarlo?- me pregunto señalando a la joven.

-No…estoy cansado.- respondí sin moverme

\- Que lastima, pensé que podíamos tener un momento tía-sobrino.- me dijo pasando una mano sobre mi mejilla sin borrar su sonrisa. Se me tensaron los hombros pero no quise hacer mucho caso a ese moviendo involuntario por lo cual simplemente volví a mirar a la joven que parecía no haberse movido en lo mas mínimo tirada boca arriba y respirando agitadamente.

-Estoy cansado.- insistí

-Descansa entonces, querido.- susurro, antes que pudiese alejarme por completo deposito un beso en mi mejilla y se giro hacia la joven.

Mientras subía las escaleras volví a escuchar aquel grito desgarrador a mis espaldas, me detuve en mi ascenso y cerré los ojos durante un segundo. En mi interior tenía una lucha interna entre si debía o no regresar sobre mis pasos y detener a mi tía. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, vencido por el temor que me inspiraba el simple hecho de contradecir a alguno de los que suelen denominarse, con orgullo, seguidores de Lord Voldemort. Seguí subiendo aun con los gritos a mi espalda, y las risas de los Lestrange al fondo de ese cuadro desgarrador en el cual se había convertido la que en algún momento denomine mi sala de estar.

….

Ahora los recuerdos de todos esos gritos me atormentan noche tras noche, intento olvidarlo, he incluso he llegado al grado de intentar aplicarme un hechizo para dejar la mente en blanco, pero nada ha funcionado. Pareciera que la vida se empeña en traerme a la memoria todos los gritos justo en el momento que recuesto mi cabeza sobre la suave almohada e intento conciliar el sueño. Los días se convierten en una rutina fastidiosa que desearía llegara a su fin, pero que aparentemente no terminara por el momento. Si escuchar los gritos de distintas personas cada vez que llegaba a mi casa no era suficiente castigo todo empeoro aquel día que decidí hacer frente a Voldemort y decirle que no formaría parte de su ejército…fue el peor error que pude haber cometido. Además, se convirtió en el día que marco mi historia...para siempre.

Estábamos todos de pie frente a Voldemort cuando decidí revelarme, y al decir todos, incluyo a mis padres y otros mortifagos más cercanos a Lord. El estaba hablando de las misiones que daría a cada uno de sus más fieles servidores hasta que llego a donde yo me encontraba. Ni siquiera lo mire cuando puso sus ojos sobre mí, al parecer esto hizo que se levantara de su asiento y se sintiese intrigado. Recuerdo que cuando volví el rostro para mirarlo estaba a pocos centímetros de mi rostro con una sonrisa surcando sus labios.

\- Tu me mantendrás informado de todo lo que haga Harry Potter, y serás tu quien lo conduzca a mis manos en el momento que te lo ordene.- me dijo Voldemort sin borrar su sonrisa y sin quitar de mi su mirada. Di un paso atrás ante su cercanía, trague pesado ante la mirada de todos; allí seguía el mago más tenebroso en espera de una respuesta afirmativa o un movimiento que le dijese que contaba con mi lealtad.

-No soy parte de esto, no quiero formar parte de nada que tenga que ver con Potter.- sentencie irguiéndome.

\- ¡El chico está jugando!- interrumpió mi padre con una sonrisa fingida.

-A mí me parece que habla con sinceridad…- susurro Voldemort, su mirada fija en mí.

-¡Para nada, el hará lo que tú le digas, solo son las hormonas!- exclamo mi padre

-Me asegurare de eso…acércate Narcisa.- comenzó a decir Voldemort.

\- Pero…- interrumpió mi padre.

-¡Silencio Lucius!- exclamo Voldemort exasperado.

Mi padre apretó los labios y coloco sus manos sobre mis hombros mientras mi madre se acercaba a Voldemort. Estuve tentado en varias ocasiones a moverme hacia ella pero no fui lo suficiente valiente. Había usado de toda mi valentía para decirle al que no debe ser nombrado que no le ayudaría con Potter; y ya comenzaba a arrepentirme de mi esporádico ataque de valor. ¡Todo hubiese salido perfecto si hubiese permanecido en silencio y acatado las órdenes sin queja alguna!

-Chicos…saben que hacer.- susurro Voldemort mirando a un grupo de mortifagos a su lado, entre los cuales se encontraba Antonin, uno de sus más fieles seguidores, le había seguido desde hace muchos años. Los mortifagos se acercaron a mí y a mi padre mientras Voldemort levantaba su varita hacia mi madre.

Ella lo había visto venir, sabía lo que ocurriría pero en ningún momento lanzo hacia mí una mirada de enojo o decepción. Recuerdo que…antes de caer al suelo una sonrisa de amor se reflejo en su rostro al mirarme. La misma fue borrada cuando el centellón de hechizos cayeran sobre su cuerpo arrojándola al suelo, un grito me partió la garganta, pero Antonin me sujeto mientras los demás sujetaban a mi padre.

Recuerdo todavía como Bellatrix simplemente se quedo de pie junto a Lestrange observando todo, casi parecía no inmutarse lo mas mínimo ante el castigo a su propia hermana. Fueron los segundos más devastadores de mi existencia, probablemente los gritos de mi madre no eran tan desgarradores en comparación con los míos propios. Cuando logre zafarme del agarre de Antonin me abalance hasta el cuerpo de mi madre y caí de rodillas junto a ella.

-Que quede algo claro entre nosotros dos joven Malfoy…- me dijo Voldemort mirándome desde su asiento. Levante la mirada mientras apretaba el semblante tratando de detener el coraje que me recorría las venas, mi mano bajo hasta mi bolsillo y sujete mi varita en mano dispuesto a defender a mi madre si volvía a atacarla.

-Si te vas en mi contra…eres hombre muerto.- sentencio Voldemort antes de dejar caer sobre mí un hechizo que me dejo inconsciente; no tan claro como el resto del recuerdo esta la sonrisa de Lord mientras caía en la inconsciencia.

Cada día al abrir los ojos me atormenta la vivencia de ese recuerdo, es como si lo hubiesen impreso en mi memoria y quemado en mi disco duro con fuego. Con tanta fuerza que era lo primero que venía a mi mente cada mañana y lo último que veían mis ojos cada noche. Es el único motivo por el cual permanezco día y noche en estas mazmorras, es el motivo por el cual deambuló por Hogwarts siempre en la espera de estar informado sobre los movimientos de Potter y sus amigos. Es ese recuerdo el que mantiene mi alma adherida a esta historia de vacios y tristezas...que a medida que veo el final acercarse solo logro divisar caos y tragedias.

-Malfoy, vamos a Hogsmeade. ¿vienes?- me giro al escuchar mi nombre en la voz de Parkinson, allí están Crabbe y Goyle junto a Parkinson, no traían el uniforme y parecían tener ciertas ganas de salir del castillo ya que ni siquiera me habían preguntado si debían salir, simplemente me avisaban.

-Podría…- susurre girándome a mirarlos, no salía de Hogwarts desde que regrese, de cierta manera porque Voldemort me había enviado específicamente a permanecer en el castillo pendiente de los pasos de Potter, pero…el odioso pelinegro ni siquiera estaba haciendo cosas productivas en estos días, se la pasaban saliendo a tomar cervezas de mantequilla y a volar Hipogrifos.

\- ¿Eso fue un sí o un no?- insistió la pelinegra

-Vamos.- susurre empujándola del hombro, la pelinegra dejo salir una sonrisa ante mi respuesta y se atrevió a devolverme el golpe. La mire y deje salir una risa antes de murmurar la contraseña y que pudiésemos salir de las mazmorras. Tantos años juntos nos habían hecho, a nuestra manera, una familia, quizás no tan empalagosos como los Griffindor, ni tan tontos como los Ravenclaw, pero una familia ciertamente.

-Esto fue la come-libros de Granger, todavía no desaparece.- le escuche decir al rechoncho Crabbe mientras le mostraba a Goyle una protuberancia en su brazo derecho.

-Cuando la encontremos le vamos a devolver el favor.- le contesto Goyle apretando uno de sus puños.

-Al parecer desde que no pones a la sangre sucia en su lugar se le han subido los humos.- me comento Parkinson mientras caminábamos hacia la salida.

\- Ustedes también pueden colocarla en su lugar, es solo una Muggle con aires de grandeza.- comente sin mirarla, y sabiendo que me estaba escudriñando con la mirada. Entre todos los problemas que tengo Granger sería una nota al calce de todos ellos, lo que menos deseaba era discutir con la sangre sucia presumida y sabelotodo que se creía maga de nacimiento.

-Hablando de ellos…allí van.- dijo Crabbe señalando al trió que caminaba unos metros por delante, al parecer alguno había hecho un chiste porque estaban muertos de la risa, no sabía que me causaba mas enojo, si verlos reírse, o saber que mi vida era un desastre por causa de esos tres adolescentes con sueños de grandeza, en especial por culpa del tonto de Potter que debió haber muerto aquella noche en la cual se convirtió en "el niño que vivió".

-Granger va a saber lo que es respetar a un Slytherin.- sentencio Goyle apresurando el paso hacia el trió.

-¿Nos ayudas o tienes algo mejor que hacer? – me pregunto la pelinegra caminando tras Goyle y Crabbe. Me detuve unos minutos a observarlos, llegaron a donde el trió y ni siquiera sé que dijeron, pero los otros tres no se quedaron sin responder como era de esperarse.

Entre todas las cosas que quería hacer, las cuales no son muchas realmente, no se encontraba discutir con el trió Griffindor, realmente era bastante aburrido seguirlos y discutir con ellos no era ni un tercio más gracioso que lo primero. De todos modos me quede unos segundos más mirándolos, contemplando la posibilidad de adelantarme o volver a Hogwarts. Recorrí con mi mirada a los jóvenes que discutían más adelante y a medida que pasaba mis ojos sobre ellos me encontré con los ojos de Granger sobre mí, la mire durante unos segundos y luego di un paso hacia ellos.

-No vamos a perder nuestro tiempo con esta basura…y menos con una sangre sucia.- declare cuando estuve junto a ellos.

-Nadie les impide largarse. – sentencio Potter con una mirada de desagrado hacia nosotros.

-Solo queríamos dejarles claro que si vuelven a lanzar algún hechizo sobre alguno de nosotros…se convertirán en Griffindors muertos.- les advirtió Pansy

-Deja las amenazas para otro momento, Parkinson, y lárguense.- sentencio la sangre sucia mirándonos con muy mala cara, no sabría decir si era odio, asco, repugnancia, pero si puedo estar seguro que lo que sentía hacia nosotros era de todo menos algo positivo y bueno.

-Sí, lárguense, dejen de balbucear fanfarrias.- dijo exasperado la comadreja.

-Están advertidos, les haremos polvo si vuelven con una de sus bromas.- les dijo Goyle antes de adelantarse, Crabbe le siguió y también Parkinson.

-¿Qué esperas para irte serpiente? – me pregunto Weasley mirándome despectivamente, no aguantaba uno de más de sus comentarios así que me abalance sobre él y lo sujete fuertemente por la camisa mientras lo apuntaba con mi varita. Potter y Granger sacaron sus varitas y me amenazaron con las mismas pero no fue suficiente para que soltara el agarre que tenia sobre Weasley; quien me miraba seriamente aunque en el fondo de su mirada se veía algo de miedo.

\- Suéltalo, Malfoy, o no responderemos.- me advirtió Granger

-Necesitaran más que eso para asustarme, sangre sucia.- dije sin bajar mi varita en ningún momento.

-Si no lo sueltas nos veremos obligados a atacarte, Malfoy, no queremos llegar a eso.- me amenazo Potter.

-Mira cuanto miedo tengo, Potter.- me burle dejando salir una carcajada

-¡Maldito, mortifago, solo suéltalo! – grito Granger dando un paso hacia mí y colocando su varita a la altura de mi rostro. Me quede helado ante aquella declaración llena de coraje y odio; un sudor frio me recorrió la espalda y no tarde en empujar a Weasley lejos, con tal magnitud de fuerza que logre incluso que se tambaleara y callera al suelo. Potter corrió a socorrer a Weasley y yo fije mi mirada en la castaña que firme mantenía su varita asida.

Di un paso corto hacia Granger consiguiendo que su varita quedase pegada a la piel de mis labios. Me miraba enojada pero sorprendida; en ese instante fui consciente de cómo la mano le temblaba imperceptiblemente y supe que sería incapaz de proferir un hechizo que me lastimara. En ese preciso momento, yo sería más capaz de acabar con mi vida que la misma Hermione Granger, por más odio que hubiese almacenado en lo profundo de su pecho hacia mi persona.

-Vamos, Granger, porque no acabas con este maldito mortifago de una vez por todas…ganas no te faltan.- me atreví a tentarla guardando mi varita

-Deja de jugar, Malfoy, lárgate.- me dijo la castaña temblando ligeramente.

-No juego, estoy indefenso, no hare nada para detenerte.- insistí

-He dicho que te vayas.- susurro Granger, a pesar de lo que sus labios y sus ojos decían, su mano permanecía firme sujetando su varita de forma protectora. Moví mi mano hasta colocarla sobre la mano de Granger, dejando de un lado el sentimiento que me producía sostener la mano de una sangre sucia y apreté la misma para presionarla contra mi barbilla.

-¡Vamos Granger, vamos!- insiste levantando la voz y consiguiendo que Potter y Weasley levantasen sus varitas hacia mi; había previsto aquellos movimientos pero no había previsto que alguien lanzase sobre mí un hechizo que me enviase a quedar inconsciente…pero si algo tengo claro…es que Granger no fue quien lo hizo.

Desperté horas más tarde, en la sala de enfermería de la señora Pomfrey con un latiente dolor de cabeza. Abrí los ojos y parpadee varias veces antes de sentarme, el lugar estaba desierto, y no había nadie cerca aparentemente. Me puse en pie dispuesto a salir de aquel lugar pero la puerta se abrió, justo cuando me gire hacia la puerta de entrada estaban entrando el trió dorado, Pomfrey y Dumbledore.

-Joven Malfoy, debería estar sentado.- me dijo Pomfrey al verme.

\- Estoy bien. ¿Qué hago aquí?- pregunte acariciándome la cabeza

\- He tenido que lanzarle un hechizo para desmayarlo joven Malfoy. Me parece que se ha salido de control esta tarde.- me explico el rector Dumbledore acercándose hasta donde yo me encontraba y señalando la cama para que tomase asiento.

-Te has golpeado la cabeza al caer inconsciente.- me explico Harry con los dientes de atrás, mas por compromiso que porque le importase mi bienestar.

\- Estarás como nuevo en un par de horas, pero antes de que salgan todos de este lugar hay algo que quiero dejarles muy claro…a todos.- hablo Dumbledore y se giro a mirar a los Griffindor cuando hizo hincapié en las últimas dos palabras.

-Escuchamos.- susurro Granger

\- Hogwarts siempre ha sido el hogar de miles de jóvenes, de niños, que han hallado en este lugar un segundo hogar…y una segunda familia. Quizás, la convivencia en cada casa sea diferente, y a veces las diferencias son más que las similitudes pero…somos, ante todo, una familia. Quizás hayan algunos no tan bueno como otros, quizás algunos elijan el peor camino cuando salen de esos portones pero…ante todo…permanecemos siendo familia…y quiero que jamás olviden que lo único que nos quedara al final serán los momentos que vivimos en este lugar…señor Malfoy…haga lo que haga, jamás olvides aquel primer día en el cual entraste a ese gran salón y te colocaste el sombrero seleccionador. Potter…nunca olvides aquellas cartas que entraron por tu puerta como ráfagas y que te trajeron aquí. Ronald nunca olvides aquel primer hechizo que parecía tan complicado en un inicio y que con la ayuda de tus amigos lograste formular. Y… Hermione…no olvides que cuando llegaste aquí tenias como misión ser la mejor…y ser el mejor, implica saber quién sería un buen aliado, aun cuando de momento sea un enemigo…- y tras esa última oración dirigió una mirada hacia mí y luego hacia el trió; mirada que durante meses no logre entender…y que quizás…jamás comprenderé completamente.- hablo Dumbledore con seriedad.

-Se que no es fácil, que se lleven bien, y no pretendo conseguirlo pero…mientras estén dentro de Hogwarts y bajo nuestro cuidado deberían seguir nuestras reglas. No quiero volverlos a encontrar en una situación como la ocurrida esta tarde, espero me estén escuchando atentamente y no me vea obligado a recurrir a medidas más radicales. Dejado esto en claro…creo que Hermione tiene algo que decirle joven Malfoy.- termino de decir el rector y se giro a mirar a Granger.

\- ¿Yo?- cuestiono ella sorprendida.

-Sí, usted, joven Granger, estuve escuchando lo suficiente como para saber cuál fue el principal problema.- sentencio Dumbledore, Granger dejo salir un largo suspiro antes de dar un paso hacia donde yo me encontraba, levante el rostro dispuesto a escucharla aun cuando no tuviese el más mínimo interés por lo que fuese a decir.

-No debí decirte mortifago, lo lamento.- se disculpo Granger antes de cambiar el rostro y volverse hacia sus amigos.

-Dicho esto, lo acompañare a su cuarto Malfoy.- me dijo Dumbledore.

\- No hace falta, me iré por mi cuenta. Conozco el camino.- declare poniéndome en pie.

-Pero…- comenzó a decir Pomfrey.

\- Déjelo, estará bien, podrá llegar solo.- comento Dumbledore saliéndose de enfrente para que yo tuviese el espacio para pasar.

Pase junto al director sin despedirme, y justo cuando pase junto al trió sentí que me estudiaban con la mirada por lo cual decidí levantar la mirada y volví a encontrarme con aquellos ojos color miel de Granger escrutándome fijamente, pareció percatarse de la mirada tan penetrante que me estaba dando porque no tardo en bajarla. Mire a Potter y a Weasley segundos antes de seguir caminando y salir de la enfermería. Cuando puse un pie fuera me recibieron Parkinson, Goyle y Crabbe, parecían llevar minutos esperando allí.

-¿Estás bien?- cuestiono la pelinegra acercándome rápidamente.

-¿Dónde estaban? Pensé que me habían dejado- les dije deteniéndome delante de ellos.

\- Estuvimos allí en todo momento…- dijo Goyle

-Te agitaste demasiado y no nos atrevimos a entrometernos, pero estuvimos ahí al pendiente por si Potter o Weasley te atacaban.- termino Crabbe la oración del otro.

-No pudimos impedir que el hechizo del director Dumbledore, podía expulsarnos.- explico la pelinegra bajando levemente la mirada.

-De todas formas no hubiesen podido detener un hechizo de alguien como Dumbledore; sería imposible.- comente restándole importancia.

Estando allí de pie junto a ellos la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y el trió estrellado hizo acto de presencia. Al parecer Dumbledore se había quedado adentro hablando con Pomfrey; los Griffindor se quedaron inmóviles delante de nosotros, quizás esperando algún insulto o comentario. Al contrario de lo que esperaban los tres, simplemente les dimos la espalda y seguimos nuestro camino hacia las mazmorras. Habrían más días para desquitarme aquel golpe bajo que Granger me había dado, había metido el dedo en mi llaga y me había dolido en gran manera.

Cualquier otro comentario lo hubiese pasado por alto sin darle importancia alguna, pero, acusarme de ser un mortifago era recordarme lo que con tanto anhelo deseaba olvidar. Claramente mi condición de mortifago era evidente para muchos Griffindors, creo que incluso para el director Dumbledore, pero mientras no tengan pruebas no pueden hacer acusaciones como la que hizo la sangre sucia; les costaría muy caro levantar calumnias contra un estudiante.

Al llegar a las mazmorras me deje caer en el sillón frente a la chimenea encendida; los chicos comenzaron a hablar de la experiencia vivida, a planear una forma de vengarse de los otros tres. Mis ojos simplemente se envolvieron en el vaivén de las llamas y las palabras de Granger se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, solo deseaba no ser aquello que con tanto odio ella había declarado que yo era. Si ella supiese mi historia no abriría sus labios para declarar con repugnancia que yo era un mortifago más. ¡Pero Granger no sabe nada, al igual que todos los Griffindors! ¡Al final no es más que una sangre sucia que no ve más allá de lo evidente! ¡Qué fácil ha de ser para ella decir que yo soy un mortifago, porque ella corrió con la suerte de ser amiga del "niño que vivió" y tener todos los beneficios en la palma de su mano! En cambio a mí, a mi no me queda más alternativa que hacer lo que Voldemort me envié a hacer, si es que quiero seguir con vida y ver a mi madre cuando regrese a casa.

…..Continuara…

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hipótesis? ¿Qué creen que piense Hermione respecto a todo esto? ¿Preferís que el próximo sea POV Hermione o POV Draco?

Si has pasado un buen rato leyéndolo deja un RR,,, Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: DESEOS INCONSCIENTES

" _En los sueños encontramos un mundo enteramente nuestro." Harry Potter_

 **POV Draco Malfoy**

Aquel primer día de la semana caí rendido sobre mi cama; como cada día, los gritos y las imágenes de personas lamentándose fue lo último que contemplaron mis ojos al cerrarse y probablemente sería lo último que viese antes de levantarme. Mientras caía en el mundo de la inconsciencia los gritos, los lamentos se fueron haciendo más reales, incluso la sensación de ser parte de ese grupo que se quejaba era tan real que de momento no sabía si estaba soñando. Justo como cada noche, mi cabeza corrió de prisa a jugarme una mala broma.

La imagen se fue abriendo delante de mí, estaba en una sala llena de filas extensas de bolas de cristal, tirado en el suelo e intentando levantarme para seguir corriendo. Sentía la respiración acelerada, e incluso el palpitar constante de mi corazón que me avisaba cuanto esfuerzo estaba colocando en la carrera. Aun así, todavía no tenía muy claro porque huía, el desconocimiento en lugar de tranquilizarme aumentaba el extraño sentimiento de miedo que me corría por las venas. Tras minutos de carrera, las extensas filas comenzaron a derrumbarse con rapidez; pareciera que todo estaba colapsando a mi alrededor. Caían cristales en ambas direcciones, derecha e izquierda, a causa de ello me vi obligado a detener mis pasos…y al girarme a ver de quien huía me encontré de frente con Granger.

Estaba justo allí, de pie justo de tras de mí, mientras las largas filas de cristales se iban al suelo detrás de ella. Era uno de esos sueños que te hace dudar de si estas durmiendo o no, de esos sueños que no deberían aparecerse por el subconsciente porque nos confunden hasta el alma. El pecho me subía y me bajaba de manera rítmica, sentía que me faltaba el aire, que algo dentro de mi no estaba fluyendo de la manera correcta; estaba a punto de hablar cuando vi aquella columna que iba directamente a caer sobre Granger. En un impulso involuntario, mi primer reflejo fue abalanzarme hacia ella para impedir que le cayese encima pero…estaba demasiado lejos, solo logre rozar el borde de su cabello mientras ella caía al suelo con todos los cristales sobre su cuerpo. Todo se volvió oscuro mientras el grito que salió de los labios de aquella Griffindor que tanto odiaba llenaba el lugar. Eso es lo que lo hacía tan real, que aun en la oscuridad sentía que mi cuerpo estaba allí, junto a Granger pero que en un último reflejo había preferido cerrar los ojos para evitar ver aquel suceso. Parpadee dos veces…y enfoque el delicado cuerpo delante de mí.

-¿Granger?- cuestione arrodillándome junto a su cuerpo.

El caos alrededor había terminado, pareciera que con aquella última fila de cristales todo había vuelto a su cauce natural. Allí de rodillas me quede gélido contemplando a la Griffindor, no tenía ningún indicio de cristales o de sangre, pero tenía los ojos cerrados. Me puse en pie, completamente confundido ante la falta de sangre y de cortaduras, y cuando volví a mirarla, vi como de debajo de la prefecta comenzaba a emerger hilos de sangre. Di dos pasos hacia atrás asustado, se me había congelado el cuerpo de momento, cuando volví a mirar hacia la castaña…su cuerpo ya no estaba en su lugar yacía mi cuerpo tirado sobre aquel charco y al girarme…

Me encontré frente a Voldemort, volví a girarme hacia delante y me encontré con un espejo. Asustado de lo que vi reflejado me lleve mis manos al rostro, sentía que era yo, pero en el reflejo estaba Granger, y como la última vez que la vi…me dedicaba aquella mirada profunda y penetrante. Aquella que no lograba comprender, la que no decía nada y lo decía todo a la vez. "A veces…no hay otra alternativa"…escuche una voz a lo lejos y volví a mirar el espejo, contemplando la varita de Granger que apuntaba mi cuerpo…el cual, yacía muerto.

Me levante con un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo, mire mi alrededor, todos parecían estar durmiendo tranquilamente, probablemente ya sea hora de levantarse pero en las mazmorras todo el día es de noche. Me senté en la cama pensando unos segundos en el reciente sueño, tras no poder encontrar un significado que convenciese mis ideas negué con la cabeza intentando despejar mi mente. No, no me lamente por no hallar un significado, después de todo, cada mañana era una rutina bastante parecida; solo que Granger jamás había formado parte de esas torturas que salían atormentar mi existencia…si es que se le puede llamar de dicha manera.

Tantos pensamientos surcando mi cabeza no me permitirían conciliar el sueño así que me levante de la cama y me fui directo al baño para darme un ducha y salir a desayunar al gran salón. Hoy, sería uno de esos días en los cuales las ganas de ir a tomar una clase son nulas y el deseo de permanecer echado sobre la cama suenan muy tentadoras. Queriendo dejar de lado mi deseo de quedarme recostado contemplando las estadísticas de si llegare a tener descendientes o Voldemort nos matara a todos antes de lo esperado me desperece para tomar la iniciativa de hacer algo más productivo. Al final, mi misión era vigilar a Potter, y eso pretendía hacer cada día hasta que Lord decidiese lo contrario, tras una ducha y colocarme la ropa adecuada salí de la habitación y recorrí el camino que conducía fuera de las mazmorras. Cuando salí fui consciente de que aun faltaban algunos minutos para que el desayuno estuviese preparado así que me decidí por sentarme delante de la puerta hasta que sonaran la campana que anunciase que ya estaba todo listo.

Sorpresa me lleve al ver un cuerpo echado en aquella esquina donde pensaba sentarme. A distancia parecía simplemente un bulto mal envuelto, pero cuando me hube acercado pude ver aquella insignia de león en el bordado de la capa que cubría el cuerpo. Me quede observándola de pie, el cabello revuelto dejaba claro que se trataba de la perfecta sangre sucia de Griffindor. No le bastaba con aparecerse en mis sueños, también tenía que venir a estorbar mi existencia.

De entre todas las personas desagradables que habían en Hogwarts, las cuales son muchas…créanme cuando lo digo, Granger no tenia superación. No había una persona que pudiese sacar mi peor lado como lo hacía aquella sangre sucia con aires de heroína de cuarta. Y todo apuntaba a que estaba destinado a toparme con ella inclusive en el desayuno, muy a pesar de mis deseos de volverla inexistente e invisible.

Por encima de todos los sentimientos que producía en mí la presencia de Granger, jamás podría negar que aquel extraño sueño despertó en mi interior una cierta curiosidad hacia ella. Gire mi rostro hacia ambas direcciones revisando que además de mi no hubiese alguien más en todos sus sentidos, porque en definitiva Granger no lo está. Me arrodille delante de Granger para poder observarla fijamente, como nunca en todos estos años lo había realizado. Tenía la cabeza reclinada sobre una pila de viejos y polvorientos libros, me atreví a mover con mi mano un hilo de cabello que le caía sobre los parpados y me dedique a observarla durante algunos segundos. Jamás la había contemplado dormir, aunque, esto no ha de sorprender porque en realidad jamás la había observado tan detenidamente.

Desde esa distancia era consciente de que su piel era más tersa de lo que había contemplado, y que le corría un lunar de pequeñas y diminutas pecas en los pómulos, casi imperceptibles pero visibles desde aquella distancia. Moví mis ojos por sus parpados, por sus mejillas, incluso me atreví a contemplar por algunos segundos aquellos labios con los cuales tantas veces me había dicho cuanto me odiaba. Baje por su barbilla, por su cuello y me detuve en la capa negra que cubría su cuerpo. Probablemente, jamás había pasado tanto tiempo observando a Granger…y para mi sorpresa…aquel asco mezclado con odio que siempre estaba presente en la boca de mi estomago cuando la veía…no estaba.

Volví a girarme comprobando que no hubiese nadie alrededor, el pasillo estaba desierto, incluso podía escuchar la respiración acompasada de Granger; estaba profundamente dormida. Volví a mirarla y extendí mi mano hasta mover la capa Griffindor que la cubría, allí recostada se veía exactamente como en mi sueño. La camisa blanca se encontraba levantada del lado a causa de la postura y la falda negra tenía en los bordes los colores de Griffindor…era de impresionar como mi subconsciente había ideado una réplica perfecta de aquella sabelotodo; aun cuando yo pensaba que no me había fijado en detalles como aquellos. Se me apretó el pecho ante el recuerdo y deje caer la capa donde había estado en un inicio.

Me puse en pie tambaleándome ligeramente, un tanto asustado por haber estado tan cerca de Granger, di otro paso hacia atrás y me sacudí la capa intentado sacar el polvo invisible que sentía que se había adherido a la misma. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Jamás debí poner una mano sobre la ropa inmunda de Granger, su aparición en mi sueño no debería tener ninguna importancia; después de todo, mucha gente entra y sale de nuestros sueños a diario. Desearía poder decir que no sentía curiosidad en el fondo de mi pecho, no sabría explicar el motivo o desde cuando había surgido…pero ahí estaba, muy adentro de mi pecho…una curiosidad que me desagradaba por completo. Una curiosidad por ver mas allá de lo que había visto en el sueño, por estar más cerca de lo que había estado hace algunos segundos, curiosidad que sacudí de mi mente al mismo tiempo que sacudía mi capa con ímpetu; como aquel que sacude un pañuelo antes de colocarlo sobre su regazo.

La campana que anunciaba que la preparación de los alimento había culminado comenzó a sonar débilmente de fondo y fue aumentando el volumen considerablemente durante algunos segundos antes de desaparecer. Me escondí rápidamente tras una estatua sintiendo que el corazón se me aceleraba y sin poder comprender el motivo de tal sentimiento involuntario. Podía inclusive escuchar el latido constante dentro de mi pecho pero aun así no lograba comprender el porqué de tanto alboroto interno.

Desde mi posición, escondido en aquel espacio diminuto tras la estatua tenía una visión clara de la castaña que aun yacía en el suelo recostada. Fue aquella la primera vez que la vi despertar, en el silencio del pasillo pude ver como comenzaba a moverse incomoda en su posición, incluso arrugo con desagrado la nariz antes de abrir los ojos. Me quede en estático, apenas y respiraba con el fin de pasar inadvertido, contemple, sumido en el profundo silencio, todos los movimientos que realizo la Griffindor en su proceso de despertar. En primera instancia, se sentó, aun medio adormilada se llevo las manos a los ojos y los tallo para desperezarse. De todas formas, un rastro de sueño seguía vagando por su semblante durante los primeros segundos, pero pronto hubo desaparecido casi por completo.

No fue mucho el tiempo que transcurrió antes de que Granger se pusiese de pie, dejando caer su capa al suelo durante algunos momentos mientras se estiraba luego de la siesta que había tomado. Segundos luego estiro la mano, tomo su capa y la dejo caer sobre su cuerpo antes de acomodarla y sacudirle el polvo que se le pudo haber adherido cuando la dejo caer al suelo. Tras haberse vestido la vi inclinarse rápidamente y tomar entre sus manos los libros que le habían servido de almohada minutos atrás. Se detuvo de golpe un momento, justo cuando pensé que se iría a desayunar, y dirigió su mirada hacia donde me encontraba.

Pensé que desde su posición sería imposible verme pero sus ojos dieron de lleno con los míos y me escondí aun más detrás de la estatua. Podía escuchar sus pasos encaminados en dirección a mi hasta que un "Hermione" retumbo en el lugar. El corazón se me había comprimido, la respiración aguantada y mi varita sujeta firmemente en mi mano derecha dispuesto a desmayar a Granger si hacía falta. "¡Los estaba esperando!" grito la sabelotodo y escuche como sus pasos se alejaban rápidamente en dirección contraria. Un largo suspiro se me escapo de los labios al comprobar que se había olvidado de mi; me asome hacia donde ella había estado en un inicio y halle el espacio vacío. Por lo cual, me atreví a salir de mi escondite y camine hacia la entrada del Gran Salón.

Me dirigí directamente a la mesa Slytherin lanzando miradas furtivas hacia la mesa Griffindor sin permitir que se hiciesen evidentes; después de todo debo seguir vigilando a Potter en todo momento. Al sentarme y mientras me servía los alimentos decidí volver a lanzar una mirada hacia aquella mesa nuevamente y pude ver al trió sentado de espaldas a mí, riendo, exactamente como hacían todas las mañanas: comer entre risas…no podrían llegar a ser mas patéticos de lo que ya eran. Saque mis ojos de ellos con desagrado y me dedique a desayunar dejando a un lado la existencia de aquellos tontos, al final, peor que ser un mortifago, era ser un mortifago con la única misión de vigilar a un idiota con suerte.

Más tarde ese mismo día tuve que ir a la clase de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras. Llegue con algunos minutos de retraso al aula así que me senté en la parte de atrás. Siento sincero, era nula la atención que le estaba prestando al profesor, solo había llegado porque era de las pocas clases que compartía con el trió y debía asistir a toda clase que compartiéramos…ya saben, ordenes del que no debe ser nombrado. Me acomode en la butaca, depositando mi barbilla sobre mi mano derecha y mirando fijamente al profesor, aun sin escuchar una sola de las palabras que salían de sus labios…hasta que pronuncio EXTASIS.

Mis ojos viajaron a la mano que se levantaba como rayo para explicar lo que significaban aquellas siglas, yo lo sabía, y probablemente muchos en el salón también, pero a ninguno le emocionaba tanto explicarlo como a aquella castaña de cabello alborotado y complejo de sabelotodo. La vi comenzar a hablar con fluidez, con un toque de emoción en la voz y dejando salir una sonrisa de orgullo cuando el profesor canto aquel tan común "Excelente señorita Granger, 10 puntos para Griffindor". Aquellas palabras las había escuchado innumerables veces durante estos últimos años, sorprendentemente jamás había sido tan consiente de cómo su mano se levantaba presurosa incluso antes de que el profesor hubiese terminado de realizar su pregunta.

El profesor siguió hablando, palabras que por supuesto yo no estaba escuchando y que probablemente no recordaría en la próxima clase. Estaba en ese ánimo de reclinarme hacia atrás, cerrar mis ojos y tomar una siesta cuando un siseo llamo mi atención, gire el rostro buscando su procedencia y pude ver a Zabinni haciéndome señas desde el otro extremo de la fila. "Pásalo" le escuche decir a Zabinni entregándole una hoja a Parkinson, quien lo miro levantando exasperada los ojos y luego le paso el papel a Goyle que me lo hizo llegar a través de Chang.

"En tres minutos veras la más espectacular de las bromas" estaba escrito en el papel con letra rápida y poco legible. Arrugue el papel y lo adentre en mi bolsillo mientras arrugaba el gesto confundido; el profesor no tardo en realizar otra pregunta y aquella mano volvió a levantarse fugaz como el viento. Vi a Zabinni dejar salir una risa y pronunciar en voz baja unas palabras, un rayo naranja dio en la espalda de Granger suavemente. Solo Weasley fue consciente de ello y se giro buscando la procedencia, sus ojos chocaron con los míos y no pude evitar dejar salir una sonrisa burlesca. El negó con la cabeza, se notaba en sus ojos el enojo; en cierto momento me pareció que iba a levantarse, pero Potter lo detuvo con un movimiento de mano antes de girar levemente el rostro para mirarme.

-Señorita Granger, estamos esperando.- declaro el profesor expectante.

-La contestación…la contes….- seguía balbuceando Hermione sin poder culminar sus palabras, haciendo muecas muy cómicas al no poder idear un pensamiento coherente, o quizás, teniendo el pensamiento ahí en la punta de la lengua pero sin poder desarrollarlo.

-¿Es?- insistió el profesor

-Es…la respuesta…- mientras Granger balbuceaba, la vi apretar los puños conteniendo la ira, alrededor todos dejaron salir algunas risas de burla sobre la "sabelotodo, tartamuda"; incluso yo no pude evitar soltar una risa antes de mirar a Zabinni quien me lanzo una guiñada entre risas.

-Cuando no sepa la respuesta, no levante la mano Granger, no tiene porque saberlo todo.- sentencio el profesor logrando que el salón estallara en risas.

-¡Le han lanzado un hechizo, profesor! ¡Lo he visto!- grito la comadreja pelirroja enojada y mirando hacia donde yo me encontraba.

-Si lo ha visto, no tendrá problema en señalarme quien fue.- sentencio el profesor con seriedad.

-Ha sido Malfoy, lo he visto.- declaro Ronald fulminándome con la mirada, Potter y Granger me miraron con enojo y el profesor levanto una ceja en espera de mi respuesta. Me puse en pie y extendí los brazos.

-Ni siquiera tengo mi varita conmigo, profesor. Juzgue usted si puedo lanzar un hechizo sin ella.- sentencie mirando a Weasley con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Venga Malfoy, veremos si usted dice la verdad…probaremos la poción Veritaseum…con usted.- declaro el profesor levantándose de su asiento.

Mire a Weasley con asco antes de bajar los escalones hasta llegar a donde el profesor, al bajar pase junto al trio. Potter y Weasley me retaron con la mirada mientras Granger me lanzo aquella mirada penetrante que se me había gravado en la mente desde la primera vez que la lanzo hacia mi persona, aun sin tener muy claro porque me miraba de aquella manera.

\- Haber si se salva ahora.- le escuche murmurar a Weasley con una sonrisa.

Me detuve de pie frente al profesor confiado plenamente en mi inocencia y sabiendo claramente quien era el culpable, después de todo no tenía a que temer…por primera vez en mi vida estaba plenamente confiado. El profesor se detuvo delante de mí, lo mire fijamente unos segundos y luego mire con la punta del ojo a Granger, quien no despegaba sus ojos de mí ni por equivocación. Cuando volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia el profesor este me tendió una poción que bebí rápidamente. De momento sentí que estaba en mi cuerpo, pero no tenia dominio sobre el mismo, era como estar dormido, una sensación bastante agradable, pero algo extraña. A lo lejos podía escuchar voces, tan lejanas que no era consciente de las palabras que intercambiaban.

¿Cuánto tiempo permanecí en ese estado? No podría deciros con certeza, pero fue el suficiente como para que me hiciesen la dichosa pregunta que declararía mi inocencia. Cuando volví en si tuve que parpadear repetidas veces, me gire a mirar a todos y vi que muchos estaban sorprendidos y otros se veían enojados. Potter y Weasley me miraban todavía con desprecio, pero algo me llamo aun más la atención, la castaña sabelotodo ya no me miraba, he incluso, parecía estar entre avergonzada y sonrojada porque miraba hacia la puerta mientras mordía su labio inferior, me gire al profesor con el ceño fruncido y el dejo salir una sonrisa.

-Usted dijo la verdad, joven Malfoy. 10 puntos para Slytherin, 10 puntos menos para Griffindor.- declaro el profesor y volvió a sentarse

-Esta vez, he ganado.- le dije al trió deteniéndome delante de ellos, sus miradas no se alteraron, por el contrario aquellos dos podían haberme asesinado si las miradas tuviesen esa capacidad; en cambio Granger se removió incomoda en el asiento y se puso aun mas roja de lo que había estado.

-¡Pueden irse, termino la clase!- sentencio el profesor comenzando a organizar sus libros mientras todos comenzaban a salir del salón de clase.

Subí hasta mi asiento con el propósito de tomar mis cosas para irme y Zabinni se me interpuso con una sonrisa de burla. Lo mire levantando el mentón, el no me dejo pasar pero quito los ojos de mi un segundo para llevarlos hacia atrás de mí, me gire para ver que miraba a Granger. Volví a mirarlo, y pude ver algo de lascivia en aquella mirada que le lanzaba, cosa que me sorprendía e intrigaba.

-Es cierto, Granger se ha puesto…hermosa.- me dijo Blaise antes de seguir bajando las escaleras, me gire a mirarlo confundido ante sus palabras y luego me gire a mirar a Parkinson, quien cambio la cara para no verme a los ojos.

-¿Qué le pico a este?- me pregunte a mi mismo mientras terminaba de subir para tomar los dos libros que reposaban sobre la butaca.

-Nos vemos en la noche, Malfoy. No te vayas a enredar con leones.- me dijo Parkinson guiñándome el ojos antes de salir con Crabbe y Goyle.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunte cuando caí en cuenta de sus palabras, pero ya se había ido.

Al girar, algo contrariado por las palabras expuestas por dos de mis compañeros de casa me percate que a excepción de mi, y el trió Griffindor, el salón estaba completamente vacío. Afirme mi rostro, me acomode la camisa y sujete los libros entre mis manos antes de comenzar a dirigirme hacia la salida. Estaba llegando al ultimo escalón de las escaleras cuando ante la voz de Potter tuve que girarme a encararlo a él y a los otros dos. Este era uno de esos días en los cuales no tenía muchas ganas de discutir con ellos, pero no podría decir lo mismo del ánimo que proyectaban.

-Cuidado donde pones los ojos, Malfoy; te estamos vigilando.- me amenazo Potter

-No me digas que hacer, Potter, no eres nadie.- le dije aun sin tener muy claro a qué se refería, pero eso no era muy relevante porque él no era quien para decirme que podía y que no podía llevar a cabo, yo haría, miraría, y pensaría exactamente lo que yo quisiera, cuando yo quisiera.

-Estas advertido, cuidado con donde pones la mirada.- repitió el pelirrojo y salieron del salón rápidamente. No quise responder a sus provocaciones, además no estaba en ese ánimo y no tenia completamente claro a que se referían con esos extraños comentando. Me gire a contemplar el aula vacía antes de dejar salir un suspiro y abandonar el salón de clase. El pasillo estaba desierto, al parecer todos tenían ajoro por llegar a algún sitio, luego recordé que habría juego de Quiddich en una hora y que probablemente todos querían ir a verlo.

Me quede allí de pie quizás más tiempo del necesario, contemplando el pasillo vacio y escuchando a lo lejos las conversaciones que estaban teniendo los cuadros. Era muy sarcástico que incluso ellos tuviesen una mejor comunicación que la que tenía yo con la gran mayoría de las personas, deje reposar mi espalda contra la pared y me perdí en lo largo del pasillo, de vez en cuando pasaban algunos estudiantes y se perdían al fondo del pasillo. Al paso de algunos minutos, y tras pensar en todas las cosas que debía y no debía realizar me decidí a dirigirme a las mazmorras pero un niño de segundo año paso hablando con otro y me llamo la atención su conversación.

-Escuche a los Slytherin del equipo decir que iban a por Potter, que no le dejarían ganar; creo que tramar derribarlo o algo así.- le decía un escuincle al otro en voz baja, incluso cuando pasaron junto a mi dejaron de hablar por un momento.

Los seguí con la mirada hasta que doblaron en la esquina del fondo y me decidí a dirigir mis pasos al campo de Quiddich, después de todo, quizás el juego de hoy daría fruto aun cuando yo no estuviese compitiendo. Cuando estaba cerca de las gradas el bullicio y los empujones se hicieron presentes, tuve que empujar a más de una persona para conseguir sentarme. Me deje caer en mi lugar y me acomode el cabello que por el ajetreo se había movido de su lugar.

Desde mi posición me quedaba el equipo Griffindor, entre los cuales no fue nada difícil encontrar en el público a la pelirroja Weasley, a Longbottong, e incluso Granger estaba con ellos. El juego había empezado hace algunos minutos y parecía ser que favorecía a Griffindor porque los Slytherin guardaban silencio sepulcral; mientras los leones no cesaban de dar gritos de alegría e incluso soltar comentarios de burla. ¡Bastante normal en un juego leones versus serpientes! ¡Si no se matan los que están jugando lo hacen los animadores!

-¡Malfoy, has venido! ¡Estoy sorprendida!- exclamo Parkinson sentándose junto a mí, me gire a mirarla notando que realmente estaba sorprendida aunque probablemente la gran mayoría hubiese pensado que hablaba con cierto sarcasmo.

-He escuchado que quizás hayan sorpresas.- le explique mirando como Potter iba a por la snich.

-¿Qué sorpresas? Estamos perdiendo, como siempre.- comento Pansy encogiéndose de hombros.

-A todo esto, ¿Dónde anda Zabinni?- cuestione dudoso

-No lo veo desde hace unos minutos, debería estar por aquí.- me dijo la pelinegra mirando a todos lados buscándolo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- cuestione al percatarme de cómo algunos Griffindor intentaron pasar hacia el campo de juego, me levante del asiento buscando la fuente de atención pero por la distancia parecía imposible de enfocar.

-Al parecer alguien se ha caído.- comento Pansy,colocándose en puntas para intentar ver.

-Ven, vamos a ver.- le dije sujetándola del brazo y obligándola a seguirme, caminamos hasta conseguir una vista de lo ocurrido; Parkinson tenía razón, había alguien en el suelo, y a juzgar por la capa era un Griffindor.

-¿Cómo que no me dejaras pasar? ¡Es mi mejor amigo!- le decía Weasley, muy enojado, a Cormac Mclaggen, quien le impedía pasar hacia Potter.

-¡Por favor, solo queremos acercarnos un poco!- le suplico Granger

-¡Aunque sea deja que alguno de nosotros se acerque!- insistió la pelirroja Weasley.

-¡Solo uno!- sentencio Mclaggen ante la insistencia.

Se miraron entre ellos y decidieron que pasara la castaña, idea muy sabía porque en definitiva los otros dos no tendrían la mas mínima idea de las posibles causas del accidente. Me quede observando desde lejos, aquello había ocurrido tan deprisa que no me había percatado de cómo se había llevado a cabo tal suceso. Estaba claro que los Slytherin lo habían planeado de ante mano, pero, la cara de muchos era de real sorpresa y confusión, cosa que me insinuaba que…no tenían mucho que ver con lo que había ocurrido…había sucedido algo…aparte de eso…y no me daba muy buena espina.

-Mejor vamos, lo que ocurra con Potter no es de nuestra importancia.- sentencio Pansy, tirando de mi brazo derecho paraqué le siguiera.

-Si, tienes razón.- susurre mientras le seguía pero mis ojos recorrieron el camino hasta donde estaba Potter tirado.

"El mundo no se divide en gente buena y mala. Todos tenemos luz y oscuridad dentro de nosotros, lo que importa es la parte a la que obedecemos eso es lo que somos realmente."

Sirius Black


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Encuentros de Pasillo

"¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí. ¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión, una sombra, una ficción; y el mayor bien es pequeño; que toda la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son". (La vida es sueño)

POV Draco Malfoy

Aquella noche, cuando me tire a la cama con el único propósito de conciliar el sueño, fue la única noche en la cual no logre ni por un momento conciliarlo. Por sorprendente que pudiese parecerme, no fueron los gritos, ni las quejas las que provocaron mi insomnio, sino la imagen de Potter en el suelo y los tontos Griffindor intentando llegar a él. Había sacado muchas conclusiones sobre el posible causante del accidente, y no lograba encontrar ninguna. Cuando iba saliendo del campo junto a Parkinson nos encontramos con Zabinni, venia todo sudado, con la respiración acelerada y su varita en mano; al verlo de aquel modo incluso pensé que le perseguían pero se detuvo y dejo salir una risa que logro tranquilizarnos a mí y a Parkinson.

-¿Están jugando todavía? Se me hizo tarde.- pregunto Zabinni intentando tranquilizar su respiración.

-Potter se ha caído, así que han detenido el juego.- le comento Pansy

-¿Se ha caído? ¿Cómo?- pregunto el moreno confundido, me sorprendió la pregunta, parecía realmente intrigado. Cuando vi a Potter en el suelo, el primer culpable en mi lista de era Blaise, si algo conocía sobre el moreno era su odio sin medida hacia Potter y lo ingenioso que era, tanto que podría ser capaz de derivar al niño que vivió sin ser visto.

Cuando supe que Zabinni no había sido, la lista se hizo más confusa, menos evidente. ¡Y ni siquiera sé porque me interesa tanto, pero me intriga de tal forma que a las dos de la madrugada aun estoy dando vueltas en la cama pensando en quien pudo haber sido y que habrá ocurrido! En esas estaba cuando a las tres de las madrugadas por fin me venció el sueño.

Desperté horas más tarde, cuando mire el reloj de la habitación me percate que iba tarde a la clase de las 10:00. Me apresure a vestirme, tome los primeros dos libros que vi sobre la cama, mi varita, la capa y salí apresurado del cuarto vacio hacia el quinto piso. La sala común estaba desierta, solo había un niño de primer año sentado en el sillón contemplando la chimenea. Apresure mi paso por los pasillos, y lo único que conseguí fue tropezarme con los cordones sueltos de los zapatos y terminar en el suelo.

-¡Perfecto!- grite mientras me disponía a atar los zapatos, justo cuando iba a ponerme en pie para agarrar los libros que estaban en el suelo algunos metros por delante me encontré con una mano que me extendía los libros.

Estaba todavía de rodillas, con las manos terminando de hacer el amarre de los zapatos y los ojos fijos en aquella mano tersa que me tendía los delgados libros. Pase segundos sin reaccionar, probablemente deseando no levantar la mirada, baje los ojos hacia el borde de la falda que vestía y contemple los colores Griffindor que tan populares se habían vuelto en mi vida. Ante este descubrimiento, decidí que no podía permanecer de rodillas delante de una Griffindor, por lo cual me enderece encontrándome de lleno con los ojos color miel de la prefecta sangre sucia de Griffindor.

Me quede inmóvil contemplándola, sin extender la mano, sin decir nada, solo con la mirada fija en sus ojos. Ella pareció incomodarse porque se aclaro la garganta y movió los libros, al parecer intentando que los tomara, baje la mirada hasta los libros y luego volví a mirarla. Parecía ser que no tenia pensando decirme nada, y no espero que lo haga así que extendí la mano y le arrebate los libros sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Dio un pequeño salto ante el súbito arrebato y luego su mirada cambio a una de enojo, tan característica de ella cuando se encontraba delante de mí en nuestro primer año en Hogwarts. Luego de algunos segundos mire mi reloj y volví a emprender el camino hacia el aula, pero no hube dado tres pasos lejos de Granger cuando la escuche hablar…mas acertadamente, la escuche gritarme.

-¡Podrías decir gracias, hurón malhumorado!- exclamo Granger, me detuve ante su insulto, pensé en que podría girarme e insultarla de vuelta pero…evaluando la situación, no tenía mucho ánimo para discutir con Granger así que decidí que no le contestaría…cambiando de opinión cuando escuche hablar a alguien más.

-Draquito en compañía de la sangran sucia.- escuche la voz de Blaise interrumpir el silencio, me gire hacia donde estaba, justo detrás de Granger, quien al verlo retrocedió un paso hacia donde yo estaba y se llevo la mano hacia su falda, probablemente buscando su preciada varita.

-Zabinni en compañía de… ¿Cómo se le podría llamar a eso?- cuestione señalando a la muchacha rubia que se encontrada con el rostro recostado del hombro de Zabinni, la cual ante el desdén de mis palabras se levanto algo indignada.

-Golpe bajo, Draco, eso no se hace. ¿Ahora defiendes a la sangre sucia?- cuestiono el moreno evaluando con sus ojos a Granger, cuando seguí su mirada fue consciente de que la castaña no traía, por primera durante un periodo de clases, su capa. La mirada que le dedicaba el moreno solo podía significar su deseo meramente físico hacia Granger.

-No la defiendo Zabinni, ni siquiera estaba hablando con Granger.- le dije echando una mirada a la hora.

-Es cierto, no hablábamos porque es la persona más mal educada que he conocido.- sentencio la castaña lanzándome una mirada con la cual probablemente deseaba fulminarme.

-Quizás le hablas al Slytherin equivocado, castaña.- insinuó Blaise dando un paso hacia ella, la vi retroceder un poco e incluso me percate de cómo sacaba su varita; esa castaña todo lo resuelve lanzando hechizos, probablemente sea de las mejores magas en algún momento…eso no había duda, si es que sobrevive a Voldemort.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Además, no le hablo a Malfoy, solo nos encontramos casualmente en el pasillo.- señalo Granger y me miro por encima del hombro, yo ni me inmute, me quede observando cómo se defendería del zalamero de Zabinni, quien al parecer había colocado sus ojos en ella.

-Claro, claro, no hablabas con él. Pero…si de casualidad…algún día te interesara tener una charla…o más que una charla…con algún Slytherin…- comenzó a insinuar Zabinni

-Zabinni está disponible. Ya lo sabes Granger, si algún día te cansas de esperar por la comadreja, las puertas al cuarto de Blaise están abiertas.- termine de decir dejando salir una sonrisa burlesca.

Zabinni estaba a tres pasos de distancia de la castaña cuando yo me atreví a interrumpir su "intento de coqueteo". El moreno me miro y dejo salir una carcajada antes de volver a abrazar de la cintura a la rubia que evaluó a Granger mientras esta simplemente seguía helada en su posición.

-¿Tu comadreja te comió la lengua?- cuestiono Blaise al no recibir respuesta de la castaña. Para sorpresa de ambos Hermione le paso la cara con un puño, incluso yo sentí el golpe, sabía exactamente como se sentía recibir un buen puño de la sangre sucia de Griffindor, había recibido más de uno en el transcurso de estos años. Zabinni no se esperaba eso, lo supe en el mismo instante que levanto la varita hacia a Granger quien también había sacado la suya dispuesta a defenderse.

-Eres una sangre sucia, deberías sentirte alagada de que alguien como yo…incluso de que alguien como Malfoy te ofrezca una noche en su cuarto…- le dijo Blaise mirándola con repulsión.

-¡Seré todo lo sangre sucia que quieras pero tengo dignidad y ninguno de ustedes me va a tratar como a una de esas!- le dijo la castaña señalando con la vista a la chica que estaba dos pasos por detrás de Zabinni.

Yo permanecí inmóvil, a menos de cinco metros de distancia, observando en silencio, con una tensión increíble sobre los hombros. Me percate de que la muchacha tras Zabinni sacaba su varita disimuladamente y supe que debía intervenir, muy a mi pesar, a favor de Granger. Me acerque hasta colocarme entre la varita de Zabinni y la de Granger, mis ojos se encontraron con los de mi compañero de clase y vi como movía su mano para que la joven tras el no fuese a lanzarme ningún hechizo.

-Creo que lo dejaras así Zabinni, mejor vete.- interrumpi, todavía sentía la varita de Granger rosando mi cabello lo que me indicaba que seguía tensa y en posición de pelea; al parecer desconfiada al ser yo quien estuviese, de cierta manera, defendiéndola. Zabinni me sostuvo la mirada un segundo, quizás dos, luego simplemente dejo salir un suspiro, me dio un golpe en el hombro mientras asentía y le indico a la muchacha que lo siguiese.

\- Vendrás arrepentida Granger, todas lo hacen.- le grito Zabinni antes de desaparecer en el pasillo.

Cuando lo vi doblar en el pasillo metí la mano a mi bolsillo en busca del reloj, comprobando que solo quedaban quince minutos para que la clase diese su toque de queda. ¡Genial! Era la cuarta vez en las últimas dos semanas que no asistiría a la clase, probablemente el profesor ya estaría pensando en avisarle a Dumbledore sobre mi ausencias. Aunque no creo que llegue si quiera a poder tomar los EXTASIS deseo estar preparado para tomarlos, y con estas pérdidas de clase dicha tarea sería imposible, y aquella era la única clase que realmente consideraba agradable. El sonido de alguien aclarándose la voz me saco de mis pensamientos, me gire al recordar que no estaba solo y me encontré con Granger.

-Gracias, aunque lo tenía todo bajo control.- sentencio la castaña, su mirada recorría el suelo de vez en cuanto dejando entrever cierto nerviosismo.

-Si, tenias todo bajo control, eres una ilusa Granger, ni siquiera sabes a quien te enfrentas.- comente dándole la espalda, dispuesto a volver a las mazmorras.

-¡Entonces dímelo! ¿A quién me enfrento?- se atrevió a cuestionar Granger, la sentí caminar a mi lado pero decidí no mirarla.

-No te diré nada Granger, si buscas sacarme información, créeme…pierdes el tiempo.- dije deteniendo mis pasos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Volví a reanudar mi caminata, creyendo que se daría por vencida ante mis palabras pero volví a escuchar sus pasos tras los míos, parecía venir aun más decidida que al inicio.

-¿Por qué me defendiste de Zabinni? Después de todo me odias.- insistió la come libros volviendo a alcanzarme.

-Tu lo has dicho Granger, te odio.- sentencie comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

\- Eso ya lo sé, Malfoy. Pero no me has chicho ¿Por qué me defendiste?- cuestiono mientras intentaba seguirme el paso en las escaleras.

-¿Qué rayos quieres escuchar, Granger?- cuestione deteniéndome bruscamente y mirándola. Ella me miro, deteniéndose de golpe ante mi abrupto cambio de temperamento, no me respondió con rapidez así que, sin mirar hacia delante iba a dar un paso; no había medido que la escalera había comenzado a moverse así que pude sentir como Granger tiraba de mi capa para impedir que fuese a caerme.

-Estamos a mano.- se atrevió a decirme Granger sin bajar la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres saber? Harás una sola pregunta, y luego te largaras lejos de mi.- le advertí acomodándome la camisa y volviendo a bajar las escaleras.

-¿Quién derivo a Harry ayer? Sé que fue algún Slytherin.- cuestiono la castaña, me tomo por sorpresa así que tuve que detenerme abruptamente de nuevo y Granger casi termina cayéndose de bruces.

-No lo sé.- sentencie reanudando mi caminata.

-Dijiste que responderías, pensé que por lo menos tenias palabra.- exclamo volviendo a seguirme.

-He respondido.- dije tomando otra escalera.

-Responder con una mentira no tiene validez, hurón.- me advirtió Granger, la escuche algo enojado.

-¿Quién dice que miento?- cuestione girando el rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Realmente no lo sabes?- me pregunto intrigada.

-Era solo una pregunta, Granger, y ya la he respondido.- sentencie deteniendo mis pasos delante de la puerta que conducía fuera del castillo.

-Deberías estar bajo un Veritaserum toda tu vida.- comento Granger dándose la vuelta y caminando de vuelta a las escaleras. Me puse a evaluar aquellas últimas palabras, algo había ocurrido cuando estuve bajo los efectos de dicha poción que habían conseguido que todos me miraran extraño desde ese día, incluso Parkinson lanza comentarios raros desde ese día; y estaba delante de mí la oportunidad de descubrirlo y no pensaba desperdiciarla.

-¿Qué dije bajo ese hechizo, Granger?- cuestione levantando la voz para que se detuviese. Lo conseguí, porque cuando estaba a punto de colocar el primer pie sobre el escalón se había girado hacia mí.

-Te diré que dijiste con una condición, Malfoy.- dijo acercándose nuevamente.

-Tú no pones las condiciones, Granger.- sentencie mirándola fijamente.

-Entonces nunca sabrás lo que dijiste.- me dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Tengo mis medios para descubrirlo.- le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Nadie te lo dirá, Malfoy, y lo sabes. Y si te lo dicen, creerás que te mienten.- me dijo sin borrar aquella sonrisa de victoria, como si hubiese encontrado la manera de hacerme caer en la trampa.

-¿Cuál es tu trato?- cuestione

-Te digo que dijiste si me ayudas a realizar la poción Veritaserum.- declaro Granger, no me esperaba aquel trato, no tenía sentido, la sabelotodo de Hogwarts pidiéndome ayuda a mi… ¿A un mortifago? ¿Qué planeaba? Había algo escondido detrás de sus acciones, podía verlo venir pero no estaba seguro de que se trataba. Había conseguido colocar en mi rostro uno de sorpresa, esperaba que me preguntara el porqué le había defendido, o que me pidiera que la mantuviese al tanto de las acciones de Voldemort en contra de Potter, pero…no que le diera clases.

-¿Y quien dice que se realizarla?- cuestione intrigado

-Se que sabes, el profesor comento que fuiste el único capaz de realizarla.- contesto la castaña

\- Así que… ¿Me dirás lo que dije a cambio de una clase?- pregunte mordazmente.

\- Quizás sea más de una clase, no logro comprender la teoría de la poción, ni su manejo, ni…- comenzó a decir la castaña pensativa.

-¡Espera! ¿Teoría? ¡No se teoría de eso sangre sucia, no me fijo en esas cosas!- cuestione algo exasperado.

-Entonces no hay trato.- sentencio Granger, estuve tentado a decirle que no había trato pero me comía por dentro la curiosidad de saber que había dicho.

-De acuerdo, Granger, te enseñare a cambio de tu información, tres clases…ni una más. Ahora, comienza a hablar.- le dije cruzándome de brazos.

-¡No soy tan tonta, Malfoy! Te daré la información, cuando terminen las tres clases.- me dijo Granger y me tendió la mano en señal de trato.

-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que vas a cumplir?- cuestione mirando su mano, ella rodo los ojos.

-Tienes mi palabra de Griffindor.- me dijo bajando la mano.

-No sabes cuánto confió en esa palabra.- comente mordaz.

-Puedes olvidarte del trato y de llegar a saber todas las cosas que dijiste.- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No juegues con mi mente, Granger, no me agradan esos juegos. Solo dime cuando te veo para la clase, cuanto antes terminemos mejor.- le dije evaluándola con la mirada.

-Los miércoles a las cinco de la tarde en el corredor del séptimo piso.- sentencio dando un paso hacia la escalera.

-¿Corredor del séptimo piso?- pregunte

-Si. ¿No sabes llegar?- comento Granger y había cierto sarcasmo al final de esa pregunta.

-Claro que si, Granger. Solo me aseguraba que estuvieses segura de lo que decías.- le dije sin apartar de ella mi mirada.

-Nos vemos mañana entonces.- me dijo dejando salir una sonrisa de victoria.

-No sabía hasta que punto eras capaz de llegar por aprender a elaborar una poción Granger.- comente dejando salir una sonrisa burlona.

\- Podría decir lo mismo de ti, soportarme solo por saber que dijiste bajo los efectos de una poción no es la decisión más Slytherin que hayas tomado en tu vida.- me dijo imitando muy bien mi tono de voz.

-Adiós, sangre sucia.- sentencie dándole la espalda dispuesto a irme a las mazmorras. No espere una respuesta ya que mi despedida no ameritaba una, solo me encamine por el pasillo con desgana. Darle clases a Granger no era lo más emocionante que podría ocurrirme pero en definitiva seria una ocasión de la cual podría sacar provecho y de cierta manera incluso podría sacarle información a la castaña sin que ella se percatara. Si hay algo en lo que Draco Malfoy es bueno es sacándole las palabras a las personas aun cuando ellos no tienen la intención de hablar.

Cuando llegue a la sala común Slytherin me encontré con Parkinson, estaba sentada frente a la chimenea abrazada a su pecho. Me sorprendió verla allí así que, eche una mirada por el lugar, percatándome de que estaba completamente vacío y me acerque a la pelinegra hasta arrodillarme junto a ella. Coloque mi mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención, se giro algo temerosa y pude ver el hematoma que comenzaba a formarse en su ojo derecho, baje la mirada hasta ver como en su cuello podían verse la marca de dedos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunte sorprendido mientras me arrodillaba junto a Pansy.

\- Nada, solo…- comenzó a balbucear.

-A sido tu novio nuevamente ¿Cierto? Esta vez sí lo mato Parkinson.- dije enojado.

-¡No! ¡No le digas nada, se enojara aun más!- grito Pansy, deteniéndome con sus manos por el brazo derecho con el único fin de que no fuese a buscar a ese cobarde.

-¡Un día de estos terminara matándote!- exclame enojado

-Solo se enojo un poco, Voldemort le amenazo por un error que cometió, pero él no volverá a hacerlo.- explico Pansy, nuevamente excusándolo.

-¿Un poco? ¿Un poco Parkinson? ¿Te has visto al espejo?- pregunte señalando su rostro.

-No me hables así, solo abrázame, necesito un abrazo.- me dijo escondiéndose en mi pecho, sentí que mojaba mi camisa con sus lagrimas y de momento no supe que hacer; jamás la había visto llorando. Siempre que ocurrían situaciones así terminaba gritándome que aunque fuese su amigo no debía intervenir en su vida amorosa; al parecer esta vez los golpes había pasado el limite.

-Si alguien te ve así…- comencé a decir.

-No voy a salir hasta que hayan sanado.- susurro Pansy sin soltarme

-Avisaran a Dumbledore acerca de tus ausencias, puede ser peor.- le advertí

-No puedo llegar a enfermería así, Draco, querrán saber que paso.- se excuso en voz baja.

\- Y deberías decirles, ese poco hombre debería estar fuera de Hogwarts.- dije con algo de cólera en el borde de mis palabras.

-Prométeme que no dirás nada.- me pidió en voz baja la pelinegra.

-Sabes que no lo hare, pero te advierto que si vuelvo a verte así…yo mismo lo asesinare Parkinson…no pienso tener piedad del.- le advertí

-No hables así…- susurro Pansy, me abrazo con más fuerza, le devolví el abrazo de manera protectora con la única intención de hacerla sentir mejor; permanecimos allí algunos minutos. Que fuese lo mas cercano a una amiga era el motivo por el cual aun no la había alejado, pero la sentí moverse así que me aleje unos centímetros y baje la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos verdes fijos en los míos.

No sé en qué momento sus ojos dejaron de fijarse en los míos y bajo la vista hasta mis labios pero cuando fue consciente de lo que ocurría ya había cerrado la brecha que nos separaba. De momento me había quedado gélido, no esperaba aquella acción de parte de Parkinson, jamás la hubiese visto venir. Tarde segundos en darme cuenta de lo ocurrido y la aleje, no bruscamente porque no quería espantarla pero con firmeza.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No ha gustado?- cuestiono Pansy, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Pansy…yo, eso no está bien, tienes a tu novio y…- explique.

-Eso antes no te importaba.- me dijo Pansy acercándose dispuesta a atrapar mis labios nuevamente pero actué lo suficiente rápido como para evitarlo.

-A mí no me importaba, pero ahora mi importa…te respeto como mujer…y no pienso aprovecharme de tu estado anímico.- le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

-Eres el hombre perfecto rubio.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Soy el hombre que asesinara a tu novio si se lo encuentra.- le dije sin quitar de ella mi vista.

-No lo menciones, no quiero hablar del.- declaro Pansy acomodándose la camisa para esconder los hematomas de su cuello.

-¿Comiste?- pregunte acomodándole bien la camisa.

-No, y no puedo bajar al Gran salón.- me dijo mirándome

-Iré a buscarte algo ¿Quieres algo en especial?- pregunte dando un paso hacia la salida.

-Lo que traigas estará bien, con zumo de naranja por favor.- me pidió sentándose en el sillón.

-Dame quince minutos.- le dije saliendo de las mazmorras, aceleré mi paso. Di una mirada al reloj, quedaban cuarenta minutos antes que acabara el almuerzo.

Camine a prisa hasta atravesar la puerta y me encamine hacia la mesa sin siquiera fijarme en quien se encontraba allí a dichas horas. No tarde en colocar sobre un plato los alimentos que parecían más apetecibles cuando sentí una mirada en mi espalda, no sabría decir si solo eran percepciones mías o si alguien realmente me miraba pero me apresure a tomar el zumo y cuando me gire intente ubicar la mirada.

La encontré en la mesa Griffindor, allí estaba sentado el trió, comiendo tarde por lo visto. Ginebra Weasley tenía sus ojos fijos en mí y los desvió en el preciso instante que mis ojos dieron con los de ella, no sé porque me miraba pero tendría que ver con la castaña que estaba sentada frente a ella. Ya que cuando la pelirroja desvió la vista, Granger miro de manera muy disimulada hacia atrás. Ignorando aquel extraño suceso me apresure a salir fuera del gran salón rumbo, nuevamente, hacia las mazmorras.

Pase el resto de la tarde sentado en la sala común junto a Parkinson, para suerte de la misma el novio no se apareció por allí en ningún momento. Realmente pensaba cumplir al pie de la letra mi amenaza, seria hombre muerto si se le ocurría atravesar esa puerta. Más tarde tocaba guardia de prefecto así que me despedí de la pelinegra y salí a hacer mi ronda, no tenía mucho ánimo de hacer la misma así que intente por todos los medios terminarla lo antes posible.

Estaba por acabar la ronda cuando escuche movimiento en uno de los pasillo, me acerque dispuesto a enviar a dormir a quien estuviese allí pero la imagen que vi me tomo por sorpresa. Granger y la comadreja estaba compartiendo un beso, si soy sincero no me esperaba aquello, me quede en silencio un momento e incluso iba a darme la vuelta cuando vi que Weasley se aventuraba hacia la falda de la prefecta.

-Espera…no…creo que…- comenzó a balbucear Granger.

-¿Qué? Pensaba que era lo que querías.- le dijo la comadreja deteniéndose

-Sí, pero no…- susurro la castaña nerviosa.

-¿Si? ¿No? Me confundes Hermione, un momento llegas y me dices que necesitas esto y luego me detienes…- le dijo Weasley, se veía confundido y algo enojado.

-Yo…si, tienes razón.- sentencio Granger bajando levemente el rostro.

Y volvieron a besarse, se me instalo un sentimiento de desagrado en la boca del estomago y decidí darles la espalda. Estuve allí de espaldas a ellos un momento, debatiéndome entre enviarlos a su sala común o simplemente ignorar que los hubiese visto. Decidí que no tenia ánimo para interrumpir una escena como esa y con el sentimiento extraño en la boca del estomago me aleje del pasillo. Siempre pensé que Granger y la comadreja terminarían juntos, después de todo eso era lo más obvio que alguien hubiese visto, pero…simplemente no me agradaba esa relación, no…no me gustaba…me producía nauseas la escena que había visto, repudio, e incluso por un momento pensé que lo que se había instalado en mi pecho era bastante similar al enojo.

Deseche esos pensamientos camino a las mazmorras, solo deseaba dejarme caer sobre la cama y olvidar todo en el mundo de los sueños. Al final, preferible eran los alaridos y las quejas que ver escenas como la que acababa de contemplar, por algún motivo fuera de mi, la escena se repetía cada vez que intentaba conciliar el sueño. Así que, por primera vez desde hace meses tuve que aplicarme un hechizo para dormir, justo a las cuatro de la mañana…cuando vi que no tendría otro remedio que ese. Entonces caí rendido sobre la cama, como si mis pensamientos hubiesen sido simplemente borrados. Y dormí…

"No hay hombre tan cobarde a quien el amor no haga valiente y transforme en héroe." (Platón)

Continuara….

¿Os ha gustado? ¿Qué piensan de lo que vio Draco? ¿Qué ocurrirá en las clases? ¿Qué opinan de Pansy? ¿Quién quiere POV Hermione?

Besos…si te pasaste un buen momento leyendo…deja un comentario…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Improvistos

Pov Draco Malfoy

Muy temprano al día siguiente decidí ponerme en pie. No podría decir con certeza si desperté luego de la aparición del sol o me adelante a la misma; pero cuando baje a la sala el silencio llenaba la estancia. La chimenea estaba apagada, y quedaba en el aire ese destello tenebroso que se pega a la piel en los momentos menos deseados. Estuve sentado frente a la chimenea durante varios minutos, atravesaban por mi mente un batallón de ideas cada una más extraña y absurda. Desechando los pensamientos, no gratos en su mayoría, me puse en pie, sacudí mi túnica y salí de la sala rumbo al gran salón.

Normalmente me gusta sentarme a desayunar solo, o en compañía de Parkinson, pero en los últimos días parecía que todo conspiraba en contra de mi suerte, además, la pelinegra estaría en su cuarto a causa de los golpes de su novio. Cuando me senté en la mesa, no quedaba sino un espacio vacío junto a Zabinni, Crabbe y Goyle, tome mi lugar sin saludar o dar una señal de buenos días; comencé a servirme lo más pronto posible sin si quiera detenerme a mirar a mis compañeros. Hoy era uno de esos días en los cuales despiertas con el pie izquierdo y solo tienes deseos de dejar de existir, de ponerle un "pause" a tu vida e ir a por un paquete de palomitas y un cajón de chocolates para endulzar la misma.

Blaise: Es un buen día para ir a Hogsmeade ¿No creen?- cuestiono el moreno sentado delante de mi junto a Crabbe.

Crabbe: Seria genial si no tuviésemos que asistir al seminario de Hagrid; Dumbledore dijo que todos debíamos estar ahí.

Blaise: Dumbledore no sabrá que no fuimos, después de todo no puede estar en todas partes a la vez.

Goyle: Pero si llegase a saberlo…

Blaise: No lo sabrá, nos iremos luego que Dumbledore nos vea ubicarnos en la fila.

Crabbe: No lo sé, el es muy…

Blaise: No sean cobardes, Dumbledore es solo un viejo. ¿Te apuntas, Malfoy?- y dirigió la mirada directamente hacia mí.

Draco: No, creo que por esta vez tendré que ir a la reunión de Hagrid, tengo algo que hacer luego.- declare dando un sorbo a mi zumo.

Blaise: ¿Verte con tu sangre sucia?- se burlo Zabinni

Draco: No te pases, Zabinni; tú y yo sabemos que no te conviene hacerme enojar.- le advertí poniéndome en pie, e iba a irme cuando escuche que el moreno me había imitado.

Blaise: ¡No te tengo miedo, Malfoy! Después de todo solo eres el hijo malcriado de Lucius…jamás serás como tu padre.- me grito el moreno, estaba dándole la espalda, tentado a seguir caminando y actuar como si no ocurriese nada o girarme a confrontarlo.

El momento lugar parecía haberse paralizado, inclusive los profesores miraban hacia nosotros en busca de alguna señal que les alertase, y al parecer seria yo quien decidiese si esto se nos saldría de las manos. Los demás alumnos miraban expectantes hacia la mesa e incluso podía escuchar la respiración acelerada de Zabinni y la sangre corriéndole apresurada por las venas. Me gire hacia el mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, estaba de pie, mirándome con la barbilla levantada.

Draco: Creo que no me escuchaste bien.

Blaise: Si lo hice Malfoy, pero no me intimidas, en realidad no intimidas a nadie.- me escupió al rostro, sin saliva, pero provocando el mismo sentimiento que provocaría esta, lleve mis manos al bolsillo del pantalón, pude ver a Remus Lupin ponerse en pie desde la distancia intentando ver que estaba ocurriendo entre las mesas.

En mi mente tenía un debate interno entre lo que me convenía hacer y lo que deseaba hacer, una lista de hechizos me pasaban por la mente el primero menos descabellado que el segundo. Podría realizarlos sin que algún profesor tuviese la oportunidad de detenerme, y luego, simplemente me atendría a las consecuencias. Por otro lado, probablemente Voldemort y los demás mortifagos me mandarían a buscar e incluso me llevaría un castigo para nada alentador. En los ojos de Blaise podía ver que su intención era precisamente esa, hacerme utilizar sobre el algún hechizo que revelase mi condición de mortifago.

-Furúnculos.- dije sacando mi varita sin que Zabinni se lo esperase, la aparición de granos y Furúnculos en el rostro del moreno no se hizo esperar, quien, tras no esperarse aquello se llevo las manos a la cara mientras toda la mesa comenzaba a reír.

Me quede de pie frente al moreno que se tocaba el rostro asustado, mientras Crabbe le sujetaba. No pude esconder la sonrisa burlona que se me escapo de los labios mientras mis compañeros reían, incluso algunos de las otras mesas, a los cuales el rostro de Zabinni les quedaba visible estaban riéndose. Hubiese sido un momento memorable si no hubiese sentido una presencia tras de mí. Al girarme me encontré de lleno con el director Dumbledore, junto a él el profesor Snape y la profesora Mcgonagall nos observaban.

Dumbledore: Profesor Snape, lleve al joven Zabinni a la enfermería, por favor.- dijo el director, se hizo un silencio incomodo en el lugar, la sonrisa victoriosa que me había cruzado el rostro fue desapareciendo de poco a poco mientras veía la mirada que Snape me dedicaba, parecía ser que mi buen amigo pelinegro estaba algo enfadado conmigo.

Mcgonagall: ¿Le parece gracioso lo que ha hecho joven Malfoy?- me interrogo la profesora. Pensé en abrir la boca, e incluso muy buenas respuestas me pasaron por la mente, pero decidí que no debía tentar demasiado mi suerte así que simplemente guarde silencio y escondí mi varita.

Dumbledore: ¿No ha escuchado a la profesora, joven Malfoy?

Draco: No, no me parece gracioso.- respondí tras un incomodo silencio y el sentimiento de miradas pegadas en mi espalda.

Mcgonagall: ¡50 puntos menos para Slytherin! Y espero que una situación como esta no se repita, ha tenido suerte de que solo ha sido un hechizo de principiante…no quisiera tener que llamar a su padre por motivos de discusiones a esta edad de su vida.

Y la lluvia de quejas a mis espaldas ante la cantidad que nos estaban restando no se hizo esperar, lo gracioso del momento se había convertido en polvo y quedaba el rastro del enojo por los aires. Me trague las ganas de decir que siempre y cuando Zabinni no se metiera conmigo yo no haría nada en contra del mismo, pero no era el foro para hacerme ver como la victima así que decidí simplemente guardar silencio y esperar a que los profesores terminaran sus palabras.

Dumbledore: A las 8 en mi oficina Malfoy.- me dijo el anciano de blancos cabellos antes de seguir su camino hacia la mesa de los profesores junto a Mcgonagall.

Tras un largo suspiro me volví hacia la mesa, cuando iba a tomar asiento mis ojos, inquietos como siempre, fueron a parar en la mesa Griffindor. Todos estaban comentando entre susurros y era obvio que era acerca de mí y de Zabinni, era notable en el momento que lanzaban ciertas miradas hacia donde me encontraba. Haciendo un rastreo rápido por la mesa mis ojos fueron a parar en la espalda de Granger, quien parecía estar hablando con Harry y la comadreja, este primero miraba hacia mi mesa de soslayo. No pude evitar darle un golpe al vaso de zumo de naranja, logrando mojar la mesa, y salir del gran salón entre enojado e indignado.

No teniendo a donde escapar, ni a quien contarle todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en mi interior termine, luego de minutos dando vueltas por los alrededores del gran salón, encamine mis pasos hacia la caseta de Hagrid donde el mismo daría la charla sobre un grupo de hechizos que le habían encargado. Así como mañana Snape daría su charla, luego Mcgonagall y por ultimo Lupin; Dumbledore nos había encargado que ningún estudiante de último año faltase a dichas charlas si deseaba culminar sus requisitos de graduación. Por supuesto, no a todos les importa la opinión de Dumbledore, y posiblemente no todos estarían presentes en dicha charla.

Hagrid: ¡Draco Malfoy! ¡Es un milagro que seas el primero en llegar!- comento el mitad gigante al verme llegar.

Draco: No te emociones tanto, Hagrid, no me emociona tanto tu clase.- comente mordaz girándome para mirar a los hipogrifos que estaban en sus jaulas.

Hagrid: ¿Te gustan? Si cambiaras ese carácter quizás podrías montar uno.- se burlo el mitad gigante y lo vi darse la vuelta y comenzar a hablar solo.

Recorrí con mis ojos el hipogrifo negro que me daba la espalda, en cierto momento, desee con lo profundo de mi alma subirme a uno sin recibir rechazo; luego simplemente me resigne a pensar que los hipogrifos no estaban hechos para todos los magos…y yo estaba en la lista de esos magos para los cuales no habían sido hechos. Recorrí las plumas, la figura imponente, hasta que mis ojos se detuvieron en los ojos verdes de Hipogrifo que se había girado a observarme. Me miraba fijamente, serio, firme, era una mirada que me retaba, como si pudiese escudriñar mis pensamientos por medio de la misma. Sentí pasos acercándose así que quite los ojos del animal y me gire para el extenso grupo que…dirigidos por Mcgonagall acababan de hacer su aparición.

Mcgonagall: No ganara los puntos de vuelta por llegar temprano, Malfoy.- me dijo mirándome con una ceja alzada.

Draco: No me había pasado si quiera por la mente.- comente con desdén antes de ubicarme en un lado, lo suficiente cerca para escuchar claramente a Hagrid, pero lo suficiente lejos para no estar muy cerca de los demás compañeros.

Hagrid: ¡Buenos días, jóvenes! ¡Me alegra que hayan llegado hasta aquí y espero que hayan traído consigo sus varitas!- bromeo el mitad gigante sacando la suya y levantándola para que todos le imitasen; no tardaron todas las manos en sacar sus varas y levantarlas, uno que otro tocaba con desespero sus bolsillos y salía corriendo rumbo al castillo.

Mcgonagall: ¿Y su varita, Malfoy?- cuestiono girándose hacia mí, a su lado estaban varios Griffindor, entre ellos Potter, Granger y los dos pelirrojos menores, quienes al escuchar que Minerva me hablaba miraron hacia donde me encontraba. Me limite a levantar mi capa y mostrarle la varita que descansaba en el hondo bolsillo del pantalón, sobre saliendo una parte de la misma.

Mi respuesta pareció haberla convencido porque simplemente giro el rostro para seguir escuchado a Hagrid. Yo pensaba hacer lo mismo cuando, al sacar de ella mis ojos me encontré con la mirada de la castaña sabelotodo Griffindor, quien al ver que le miraba quito la vista dirigiéndola rápidamente hacia Hagrid. No pude evitar arrugar el entrecejo confundido por su reacción antes de poner mis ojos en el mitad gigante que comenzaba a hablar acerca de cierto hechizo.

Hagrid: Iniciaremos con el hechizo "Avifors", pareciera que es un hechizo tonto e incluso podríamos decir que inútil, pero jamás sobre subestimemos un hechizo…en el peor de los casos cualquier cosa podría sernos útil. Vayan a la mesa y tomen algún objeto, intentaremos convertirlo en un pájaro utilizando nuestro Avifors.- explico tomando un balde y realizando el hechizo.

La pequeña charla/clase se desarrollo con rapidez en un ambiente de bastante armonía, si dejábamos de un lado algunos errores de principiantes y las bestialidades de Ronald Weasley por supuesto. Estaba con los brazos cruzados, en espera de que terminasen todos de realizar uno de los hechizos que Hagrid nos había señalado cuando Mcgonagall se giro hacia mí. No sabía que esperar de ella, incluso creo que no le agrado en lo absoluto.

Mcgonagall: Así que realizo su hechizo una sola vez, joven Malfoy. Veamos que tan rápido podría realizarlo si le están arrojando cosas.- dijo la profesora retirándose un poco y señalándome con su varita.

Draco: ¡Diffindio!- grite cuando la profesora hizo que una caja se moviese de prisa hacia mí, siguió lanzándome cosas y yo partiéndolas con el hechizo. Parecía ser que podía seguirle la corriente, pero seguía lanzándome hechizos uno tras el otro y cada vez con más fuerza.

Minerva: ¡Depulso!- y la mesa salió volando hacia mí.

Draco: Diffindio.- la mesa se partió en varios pedazos y cayó al suelo, todos se había arremolinado a nuestro alrededor, dejando de un lado sus propios ensayos.

Minerva: ¡Depulso! ¡Depulso! ¡Depulso!- salieron volando tres objetos hacia mi rápidamente.

Draco: ¡Diffindo! ¡Diffindo…

Minerva: ¡Levicourpus!- y me elevo por los aires, manteniéndome agarrado con una soga invisible por un tobillo.

Draco: ¡Expeliarmus!- grite con la intención de quitarle la varita a la profesora.

Minerva: ¡Impedimenta!- y había bloqueado mi hechizo con una facilidad increíble.

Hagrid: ¡Buen intento Malfoy, casi lo consigues!- comento Hagrid riendo.

Minerva: En realidad, demasiado bueno.- comento Minerva acercándose hacia mí antes de mover su varita dejándome nuevamente sobre el suelo.

Draco: No lo suficiente.- susurre con la respiración algo acelerada.

Minerva: Ser bueno, no es suficiente Malfoy…hace falta la experiencia.- me dijo antes de darse la vuelta hacia donde los Griffindor, me gire y di unos pasos hacia donde el Hipogrifo en busca de mas aire pero un grito hizo que volviese a mirar hacia donde estaban los demás.

Crabbe: ¡Cuidado, Malfoy! – ante la mención de mi nombre me gire hacia la voz, viendo el rayo que presuroso venia hacia mí, tantee mis bolsillos en busca de mi varita, cuando mire hacia donde estaba Mcgonagall la vi en el suelo, debió habérseme caído sin que me percatase.

Como único reflejo me lleve las manos al rostro y le di la espalda al hechizo, pero pronto sentí un peso sobre mí que consiguió lanzarme al suelo, el hechizo dio contra algo y escuche la pequeña explosión. Durante un minuto permanecí con las manos sobre el rostro, cubriéndome, todavía sintiendo el peso exagerado sobre el mío y una punzada en el hombro derecho. Escuche murmullos y decidí sacarme las manos del rostro, solo para percatarme que encima mío estaba aquel hipogrifo negro que en un primer instante me miraba desafiante.

Mcgonagall: ¿Está bien, joven Malfoy?- dijo bajándose para que me levantase mientras Hagrid sacaba al Hipogrifo de sobre mí, me levante todavía algo paralizado y Mcgonagall me sacudió los restos de paja que se habían adherido a mi ropa.

Crabbe: Creo que se ha quedado como muerto.- le escuche susurrar a la distancia.

Mcgonagall: Malfoy. ¿Me está escuchando?- cuestiono tocándome el hombro derecho y deje salir una queja ante el tacto de su mano. Vi a la profesora mirar su mano, en la cual un rastro de sangre era visible.

Hagrid: Parece que se ha lastimado.- comento acercándose tras haber metido al hipogrifo en su jaula.

Mcgonagall: Eso parece, deje sacarle esa capa, Malfoy.- dijo extendiendo sus manos, pero no podía levantar el brazo derecho.

Draco: ¡Ahh! No puedo levantar el brazo.- le dije tras mi segundo intento de moverlo.

Mcgonagall: Potter, venga un momento.- dijo la profesora.

Harry: ¿Si?- pregunto acercándose

Mcgonagall: Vaya a la enfermería por la señora Pomfrey. Joven Malfoy, vamos a la casa de Hagrid. Granger, la dejo a cargo del grupo, quiero que todos vayan al salón de Transformaciones y redacten sobre lo que han aprendido un mínimo de veinte paginas.- sentencio Minerva, a regañadientes me encamine hacia la casa del mitad gigante quien no tardo en abrir la puerta para que entrase.

Draco: Solo llévenme a la enfermería, no me agrada este lugar.- sisee sentándome en el mueble viejo, por mandato de Hagrid, quien me dedico una mala mirada al hablar despectivamente su casa.

Hagrid: Te mantendría fuera de mi casa, Malfoy, pero Minerva ha dicho que entraras.- me dijo segundos antes de que la profesora apareciese.

Mcgonagall: Pronto vendrá la señora Pomfrey, no se mueva joven Malfoy.- me dijo y con un movimiento de su varita consiguió hacer un tajo en mi túnica, justo en mi hombro.

Hagrid: ¡Oh, vaya!- le escuche murmurar sorprendido.

Mcgonagall: Parece ser que se le ha enterrado las uñas del Hipogrifo en el hombro, esto quizás te duela un poco, pero aliviara el dolor y le permitirá levantar el brazo.

Hagrid: ¿No deberíamos esperar que la señora Pomfrey llegue?

Mcgonagall: No sabemos qué tan peligroso sea una herida de Hipogrifo de ese nivel, es por prevención. Vete del otro lado para que lo sujetes.

Draco: ¿Sujetarme?

Mcgonagall: Sera solo un momento.

Hagrid coloco sus manos sobre mí para sujetarme, Mcgonagall levanto su mano y a la vez que el hechizo me golpeaba el hombro sentí una corriente eléctrica atravesarme la mano, sentía como si estuviese rompiéndome los huesos. Hice el amago de moverme para detener a la profesora pero la fuerza que Hagrid hacia sobre cuerpo me imposibilito el moverme. Lance un grito de queja y luego el dolor se disipo, cuando abrí los ojos vi a la señora Pomfrey en compañía de Potter atravesar la puerta.

Pomfrey: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Mcgonagall: Un Hipogrifo le ha enterrado las garras en el hombro.

Pomfrey: Déjame ver.- dijo acercándose para observar mi hombro.

Mcgonagall: ¿No es peligroso, cierto?

Pomfrey: Me parece que no…con una poción sobre la herida sanara rápidamente. Preferiblemente tendré que dormirlo joven.- me advirtió la enfermera antes que un rayo blanco me enviara a un profundo sueño del cual desperté dos horas más tardes.

…..

Hagrid: No lo ha atacado, su intención era protegerlo, no sabría decir con que motivo pero sé que no lo estaba atacando.- le escuche decir a Hagrid cuando comencé a parpadear, intente buscarlo con la vista pero no lograba enfocar bien, segundos después pude verlo, a unos pasos de distancia hablando con Mcgonagall.

Mcgonagall: Pudo haber sido peor, si Dumbledore llegase a enterarse…quera que saques de Hogwarts a cada uno de los Hipogrifos que tienes.- le escuche decir a la profesora.

Hagrid: ¡Ha salvado al muchacho! ¡Debería de considerarse como una gran hazaña!

Mcgonagall: No podemos estar seguros de que su intención era proteger a Malfoy. ¿Por qué un Hipogrifo lo haría?

Hagrid: No lose, nadie protegería a Malfoy en su buen juicio.- comento burlón

Mcgonagall: Esto es serio, Hagrid, hablare con los alumnos para que no comenten nada, te encargo a Malfoy entre tanto que esta inconsciente. Recuérdale la tarea de veinte paginas cuando despierte…será una buena noticia.- comento antes de salir de la casa.

Cerré los ojos rápidamente para que Hagrid no se percatase de que había estado escuchando; minutos más tarde lo escuche moverse en la distancia así que hice todo el ruido posible para que se percatara de que estaba despertando. El mitad gigante no tardo en acercarse hacia mí cargando en manos un pajarraco extraño.

Hagrid: ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto sentándose a mi lado

Draco: Mejor…

Hagrid: Estas de alta, la señora Pomfrey te mando a decir que pasaras mañana por la enfermería para revisar que todo este marchando bien. Y la profesora Mcgonagall te dejo una tarea de veinte páginas para el viernes.

Draco: Excelentes noticias.- comente poniéndome en pie

Hagrid: Conservas el brazo, eso es suficiente.

Draco: ¿Qué hora es?

Hagrid: Cuatro y cuarto.

Draco: Gracias, tengo que irme.- sentencie con la intención de encaminarme al corredor del séptimo piso, después de todo, aun no olvidaba que debía enseñarle a Granger la elaboración de la poción que habíamos acordado.

Hagrid: ¿Alguna cita?

Draco: No es de tu incumbencia.- sentencie abandonando el lugar.

Salí de la casa de Hagrid rápidamente, me lleve la mano al hombro tanteando el lugar donde podia sentirse cierta capa extraña de piel, quizas por lo reciente de la curación. Mis pies me llevaron rápidamente hasta el Hall de entrada. Iba a poner el primer pie en la escalera cuando vi que venía bajando el novio de Parkinson, lo mire mientras bajaba hablando con una Hufflepuff. Coloque mi pie en el escalón con toda la intención de comenzar a subir cuando él se detuvo a mitad de escalera.

Louis: ¡Malfoy! ¡Qué sorpresa! Me dijeron que tuviste un accidente.

Draco: ¿Esperabas que estuviese muerto?

Louis: ¿Yo? ¡Cómo puedes decir eso, eres uno de mis compañeros más cercanos!- dijo dándome un golpe en el hombro.

Draco: Sácame la mano de encima.- le advertí mirando la mano que reposaba sobre mi hombreo. El castaño trago en seco y luego simplemente se alejo con la joven pelinegra.

El ascenso hasta el séptimo piso fue tedioso y agotador, jamás me acostumbraría a subir esas escaleras, ni siquiera porque llevo subiéndolas durante toda mi vida. Al llegar al último escalón no pude evitar soltar el aire con fuerza, arrastre mis pies hacia el corredor justo cuando el reloj comenzaba a marcar las cinco de la tarde. A medida que me acercaba divise un cuerpo delgado a lo lejos y un cabello castaño algo alborotado en comparación con otros días. La castaña me estaba dando la espalda, probablemente pensando que no llegaría, o que estaría todavía en casa de Hagrid.

Draco: Granger.- dije a modo de saludo.

Hermione: ¡Draco! – definitivamente se había sorprendido al verme, tal sorpresa la había llevado incluso a utilizar mi nombre en lugar de mi apellido.

Draco: ¿Y esa cara de sorpresa? Pareciera que ves a un muerto.

Hermione: Pensé que…no vendrías…por el accidente.

Draco: Draco Malfoy siempre cumple lo que promete Granger…casi siempre.- comente con una sonrisa burlona.

Hermione: Si, casi siempre.- dijo colocando un rostro de resignación.

Draco: Entonces… ¿Empezamos? No tengo toda la tarde…

Hermione: Por supuesto que no la tienes…debes realizar el trabajo de la profesora Mcgonagall.- se burlo la castaña, incluso la vi hacer un movimiento gracioso con el rostro, parecía estar disfrutando ese instante.

Draco: El trabajo no me importa en lo mas mínimo Granger, aun así…quiero terminar estas tres clases, obtener mi recompensa y no volver a verte. Así que…empecemos- sentencie algo más mordaz y evasivo que nunca.

Hermione: Que insoportable eres.- susurro Hermione dándome la espalda y comenzando a caminar frente al cuadro de Barnabas el Chiflado

Draco: ¿Qué haces?

Hermione: Solo cállate ¿Quieres?

Draco: No me envíes a callar, solo yo puedo enviar a callar…

Hermione: No puedes enviarme a callar Malfoy.- me respondió sin detenerse

Draco: Me estas espantando, Granger, que clase que ritual estás haciendo.

Hermione: No es ningún ritual…podrías callarte…necesito concentrarme.- fue tal el tono mandón que utilizo que no tuve más remedio que obedecerla; pasados unos segundos apareció una puerta.

Draco: ¿Qué es esto?- cuestione completamente confundido mientras ella abría la puerta.

Hermione: Es la sala que viene y va.- me explico entrando, entre tras ella intrigado.

El lugar estaba lleno de libros, calderos, botellas, formulas y un sin número de cosas que debían estar en un salón de pociones. No conocía de ese lugar, y me intrigaba en gran manera como de la nada podía surgir el todo. Granger se sentó en una butaca frente a una mesa, la vi hacerlo por el rabillo del ojo mientras yo repasaba todo el lugar. Di una vuelta sobre mi mismo evaluando, aun sorprendido, los diferentes líquidos y los demás utensilios. ¡Este era el salón de pociones más completo que hubiera visto en toda mi vida!

Hermione: ¿Iniciamos?

Draco: ¿Qué es este lugar?

Hermione: Ya te lo he dicho.

Draco: Solo me has dicho un nombre, pero como funciona, como haces que aparezca…- insiste intrigado.

Hermione: ¿Y crees que te lo diría?- me pregunto poniéndose en pie. Baje el rostro hasta mirar la insignia de la camisa, Slytherin, sangre limpia, mortifago…razones suficientes para no confiar en mí.

Draco: Mejor empezamos.- sentencie sentándome en la silla junto a Granger.

Hermione: ¿Teoría primero?- me limite a asentir mientras Hermione sacaba una libreta.

Draco: El Veritaserum es conocido como la poción de la verdad…

Estuve minutos hablando mientras Hermione se limitaba a apuntar, parecía completamente sumida en sus apuntes, incluso daba la impresión que no me estaba escuchando y que escribía palabras que yo no había dicho pero, al cabo de un rato, se detuvo y comenzó a prestarme cierta atención. No me importaba en realidad, si me escuchaba o no, solo deseaba poder explicarle todo lo que conocía sobre la pócima para poder terminar con esta tontería. Cuando conseguí la completa atención de la castaña sentí que cierta sensación extraña se me posaba en la boca del estomago, los ojos de Hermione me evaluaban, e incluso de momento no parecía estar escuchándome, como hace algunos minutos, sino que parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras me evaluaba con su mirada.

Draco: La elaboración de la pócima tarda un ciclo lunar, aproximadamente 28 días…

Hermione: ¡Oh mira la hora! Creo que seguimos en la siguiente clase.- exclamo Hermione interrumpiéndome.

Draco: ¿El próximo miércoles, entonces?- cuestione mirando el reloj de mi muñeca y percatándome que había transcurrido la hora de clase y yo seguía hablando.

Hermione: Si, el próximo miércoles.- me contesto guardando los papeles en su mochila, la vi nerviosa, como perdida, parecía que iba a algún sitio así que cuando iba a apresurarse hacia la puerta me atreví a detenerla.

Draco: ¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿La comadreja te espera?

Hermione: No hables así de Ronald.- susurro mirando fijamente la mano con la que le había detenido.

Draco: ¡Oh, olvidaba que es tu novio!- sentencie con algo de burla.

Hermione: ¿Y si lo fuera que, Malfoy?- me pregunto levantando el mentón, no me esperaba aquella respuesta, por lo cual tarde algunos segundos en asimilarla.

Draco: Son tus asuntos, Granger.

Hermione: Por eso…por un momento parecías darle demasiada importancia a mis asuntos.- comento sacudiendo su brazo para que le soltara, no me había percatado que aun le sujetaba.

Draco: No, Granger, solo preguntaba…por preguntar.- sentencie, el silencio lleno el lugar durante algunos segundos.

Hermione: Esta mañana…en el comedor…fue muy gracioso lo que ocurrió con Zabinni.- se atrevió a comentar la castaña.

Draco: Los puntos que nos quitaron no lo fue.

Hermione: Estuvo mal, pero Zabinni se merece eso y más.- me dijo dejando salir una sonrisa.

Draco: A veces se le suben un poco los aires.

Hermione: ¿A veces?

Draco: Muchas veces, en realidad.- comente dejando salir una corta risa.

Hermione: Incluso me resulta agradable hablar contigo ¿Sabes?- se atrevió a preguntarme

Draco: No soy agradable, Granger; nunca pienses eso.- sentencie borrando la sonrisa.

Hermione: ¿Por qué actúas así, Malfoy? ¿Por qué elegiste ser un mortifago?

Draco: No hables de lo que no sabes Granger.- sentencie caminando hacia la puerta

Hermione: ¿Nunca puedes responder a mis dudas?

Draco: Esas no son dudas Hermione Granger, solo deseas que te confirme lo que ya sabes.- le dije abriendo la puerta y perdiéndome tras ella...

" **Tengo que matarte o el me va a matar a mi" Draco Malfoy**

 **Continuara….**

 **¿Qué os pareció? ¿Comentarios? ¿No os parece sospechosa la actitud de Hermione? ¿Realmente no sabrá preparar el Veritaserum? ¿Qué hará Blaise para vengarse? Si te gusto deja un comentario…besos…**


	5. Chapter 5

¡HOLA!

MARUVTA: ¡Hey! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejar un comentario. Jajaja yeah ¿será posible que exista una poción que Hermione no sepa hacer? Jajaja bueno, podría ser o podría haber otro motivo. Jajaja,,, pronto se sabrá que fue lo que dijo Draco, quizás ms pronto de lo que se imaginan. Besos…espero que te guste el capitulo.

EstephMalfoy: ¡Hey! Gracias por dejar comentarios,,, que bueno que te ha gustado la historia, jejeje vendrán más dudas pero se irán aclarando jajaja….besos y espero que te guste el capitulo.

PD. ¿A quién le gustaría un POV Hermione?

Capitulo: El libro

Bellatrix: Sobrino querido, que lindo cuando llegas a tiempo.- me saludo mi tia dándome un beso en la mejilla cuando llegue a la mansión.

Era sábado en la mañana y había recibido una carta que decía que urgía mi presencia delante de Voldemort. Estuve ansioso durante toda la semana pensando en que podría ser tan importante como para que tomasen la decisión a enviarme una carta con mi lechuza, aun cuando ya saben quien no confía en ese método de envió. No obtenía respuestas en mi mente así que me estuve torturando durante toda la semana sin obtener respuesta alguna. La mañana del sábado, me aliste y salí de Hogwarts pasando desapercibido, incluso Pansy no se percato de mi salida aun estando sentada frente a la chimenea en la sala común. Tenía muchas cosas en la mente cuando a travesé las grandes puertas de la mansión y aun mas al ver a mi tía y a parte de los seguidores de Voldemort sentados en la sala platicando.

Draco: Necesito hablar con tu sabes quién.- le dije a mi tía sin mirar a los demás que desde sus lugares me evaluaban.

Bellatrix: Esta reunido con tu padre…pero tu madre está en su recamara esperándote.

Draco: Subiré a verla entonces.- y sin esperar respuesta me dirigí a la escalera que me conduciría hasta el segundo piso donde estaban los pasillos que llevaban a las habitaciones. Tras un rápido recorrido, me detuve delante de la puerta y luego de tres suaves toques escuche movimiento dentro de la habitación. Segundos más tarde la puerta comenzó a abrirse, al verme, la primera reacción de mi madre fue tirar de mi túnica y abrazarme.

Momentáneamente me quede gélido, escondido en el pecho de mi madre me sentía protegido, normalmente no suele tener esos arranques de cariño, pero luego de todas las situaciones por las que hemos estado atravesando, el simple hecho de verme aquí en la mansión vivo, parece ser un motivo para abrazarme. Tras unos segundos de sorpresa, pase mis brazos por la espalda de mi madre y la abrace mientras sentía como el corazón le latía acelerado. Me había tomado por sorpresa que estuviese tan emocionada al verme, normalmente me abraza, suspira y se aleja con una sonrisa de tranquilidad surcándole los labios.

Draco: ¿Sucede algo?- cuestione sin romper el contacto, se tenso, suspiro y se alejo algunos centímetros.

Narcisa: Pensé…es que…corres peligro…

Draco: ¿Peligro? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Narcisa: Es…ya sabes quién…alguien en las mazmorras asegura haberte visto entregándole a Potter el libro sobre la creación de Horrocruxes.

Draco: ¿Qué? No ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo? No es posible.- dije alejándome completamente de mi madre.

Narcisa: Nos llego la noticia hace dos días.

Draco: Pero…no puede ser…el libro está intacto en mi armario bajo tres hechizos inquebrantables.

Narcisa: ¿Estás seguro?

Draco: ¡Por supuesto! El lunes revise que estuviese allí.

Narcisa: El acusador dice haberte visto el miércoles en la tarde.

Draco: ¿Miércoles en la tarde?- cuestione pensativo, ese día había tenido el accidente, y luego había tenido que darle la clase a Granger, no habían posibilidades de que me hubiesen visto, debía ser un terrible error.

Narcisa: Sal de aquí…tu padre y yo contendremos a ya sabes quién…

Draco: ¡Eso es imposible! Madre tengo el libro…hablare con él.

Narcisa: Draco no tienes que mentirme, solo huye antes que el sepa que estas aquí.

Voldemort: Ya sé que estas aquí, pequeño Malfoy. ¡Bienvenido a casa!- sentencio abriendo la puerta, mi padre a su lado me miraba con la mandíbula oprimida.

Draco: Señor…todo esto es… un grave error.- sentencie mientras el entraba, antes que la puerta se cerrara pude ver a Blaise Zabinni saludándome por entre el pequeño espacio que quedo antes que esta terminase de cerrarse.

Voldemort: ¿Un error, joven Malfoy?

Draco: ¡Lo aseguro! ¡Tengo el libro! ¡Está en mi armario! ¡Donde usted me pidió que lo colocase!

Voldemort: ¿Sabes la importancia de ese libro, Malfoy?- cuestiono dando un paso hacia mí.

Draco: Yo…

Voldemort: No, usted aun no lo sabe, porque nunca me pregunto el porqué le envié a guardar un tonto libro.

Draco: Yo sigo sus ordenes señor, jamás haría nada en su contra.

Voldemort: Eso no es lo que dicen las paredes…comentan…de su relación amorosa con una sangre sucia.- me dijo elevando un poco la barbilla para hacer un hechizo y mostrar a Granger junto a Potter en la biblioteca leyendo aquel libro que debía haber estado en mi armario.

Draco: No puede ser…- susurre tragando en seco.

Voldemort: Creí haberte dicho que si me dabas la espalda…eras mago muerto…

Draco: Jamás lo traicionaría, debe haber un error…recuperare ese libro.

Voldemort: ¡Oh, sí lo harás! Si quieres preservar a tu preciada madre…créeme que lo harás.

Draco: ¡No! No la castigue a ella…- suplique interponiéndome entre ambos.

Voldemort: Apártate.- estaba a pocos centímetros de mi rostro, su aliento me chocaba contra el rostro, apreté mis manos durante algunos segundos y luego simplemente me hice un lado.

Voldemort: Narcisa estará gustosa de permanecer en la cámara entre tanto su hijo trae mi libro a la mansión ¿cierto? ¿O no confías en que vuelva?- cuestiono Voldemort mientras la puerta se abría y aparecían dos mortifagos.

Narcisa: El…volverá.- susurro mi madre antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

Voldemort: ¡Pequeño detalle! Tienes dos semanas Malfoy, cada día adicional que tardes…equivale a una hora de tortura diaria para tu madre.- me dijo Voldemort antes de salir de la habitación, mi madre iba tras él, escoltada por los dos mortifagos.

La habitación quedo en completo silencio, me deje caer hasta el suelo sujetándome la cabeza y desistiendo del intenso deseo de arrogarme a llorar. Mi padre permaneció en la puerta, con la mirada perdida en la cama matrimonial, y su varita se resbalo de su mano hasta golpear el suelo. Incluso pude escuchar el golpe seco de esta contra el pulcro suelo…ese sonido de desespero. Desde mi posición en el suelo, pude ver la impotencia y la tristeza reflejándose en la mirada del gran Lucius Malfoy. Ese sentimiento de desear hacer algo, pero no tener ni la capacidad ni la voluntad para hacerlo porque sabes que es una batalla perdida.

Lucius: No restira una hora diaria bajo un Crucio, Draco.- me dijo rompiendo el silencio.

Draco: Conseguiré ese libro antes que culminen las dos semanas.- sentencie levantándome del suelo.

Lucius: Escúchame bien, escúchame muy bien Draco Malfoy.- dijo con severidad, girando el rostro hacia mí, sus ojos arremetieron a los míos con enojo. Por un momento, me sentí aun más atemorizado que cuando me encontraba frente al mismísimo Voldemort, no sabría describir el sentimiento que me recorría el cuerpo.

Lucius: Un sangre pura…un Malfoy sangre pura…jamás…escucha bien y subráyalo en tu inconsciente…jamás…se uniría a una sangre sucia, y mucho menos una sangre sucia como Hermione Granger… ¿Tienes eso claro, cierto?

Draco: Jamás contaminaría la sangre Malfoy, puedes estar tranquilo.- sentencie bajando levemente la mirada, una mano sobre mi hombro derecho me hizo levantar los ojos nuevamente.

Lucius: ¿Esta claro?

Draco: Lo está.

Lucius: Entonces vuelve a ese colegio y consigue ese libro. Pasa por encima de quien tengas que pasar…pero quiero ese libro sobre las manos del señor en menos de dos semanas.- me dijo dándose media vuelta y saliendo del cuarto.

Me quede de pie algunos minutos, evaluando la posibilidad de lanzarme un hechizo y matarme en este preciso instante, tras minutos de lucha interna salí corriendo de la mansión, atravesé la sala llena de risas y con un "puff" desaparecí, apareciéndome cerca de Hogwarts y haciendo el recorrido hacia el castillo con rapidez. Mis movimientos eran precisos y veloces, lo primero que debía hacer era ideal la manera de entrar a la sala Griffindor y tomar el libro sin tener que lastimar a nadie. Necesitaba idear un plan que no conllevara heridas o posible asesinatos, después de todo lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era enfrentarme a alguien por un estúpido libro. Iba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que cuando choque con alguien no fui consciente de su presencia hasta estar en el suelo a causa del impacto.

Draco: Ten cuidado.- bufe al caerme, al levantar la mirada me encontré con Granger y la comadreja agarrados de la mano.

Ronald: Tú te nos atravesaste, deberías mirar por donde caminas.- contesto mirándome con asco, aquella tonta mirada que siempre lanzaba hacia mi persona cuando estábamos a pocos metros.

Lo mire desde el suelo, no estaba con el ánimo para discutir con la comadreja, y mucho menos para hacer caso a sus tontos comentarios así que, tras algunos segundos en silencio, me puse en pie. Ninguna palabra salió de mi boca mientras miraba a Weasley, quien expectante ya tenía la mano en el bolsillo sujetando su varita. Me sacudí la túnica mientras me ponía en pie y lleve mi mirada hacia la castaña, quien se había soltado del pelirrojo y también tenía la mano en su bolsillo sujetando su varita. En ese instante comprendí lo que simbolizaba para cada uno de ellos…era una amenaza…era una basura, una inmundicia, un…asqueroso mortifago como diría Granger. Tras una última mirada pase por entre medio de ellos, no sin antes detenerme, bajar mis ojos hacia Granger y seguir andando.

De entre todas las mujeres que existen, Hermione Granger seria la última en la cual pondría mis ojos…hay tanto odio palpable entre nosotros que es imposible solo pensar que podría poner mis ojos en ella. Solo existe una persona lo suficientemente estúpida como para creer eso…Blaise Zabinni…y si consigo poner mis manos sobre él, no me detendría hasta que mi enojo haya sido saciado. Estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos cuando volví a chocar con un cuerpo, era tan menudo que apenas consiguió moverme, al enfocarla…me percate que era Lunática Lovegood…debería estar más pendiente a su camino.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, Draco, estaba buscando Nargles.- me dijo acomodándose el cabello rubio tras la oreja con una sonrisa.

-Sí, sigue buscándolos, quizás algún día los encuentres.- dije sarcásticamente ayudándola a tomar el libro que se le había caído por pura cortesía, después de todo yo había ocasionado que el mismo acabara en el suelo. No fue la mejor idea que tuve, ya que Lunática había pensado que no la ayudaría y habíamos terminado a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Neville: ¡Aléjate de Luna, Malfoy! Deja de poner tus ojos en chicas que no te convienen.- me grito el pelinegro en compañía de Potter.

Draco: ¿Qué estupidez dices, tontoville?

Neville: ¿Te hizo algo?- pregunto alejando a la rubia de mi lado.

Luna: No…el…

Neville: Escucha Malfoy, te tenemos vigilado, si…

Draco: ¡Dejen de molestar! ¡No tengo tiempo para sus boberías!- sentencie dándole un empujón y yéndome hacia las mazmorras.

Lo que menos necesitaba en este preciso momento era que estuviesen insinuando que iba a lastimar a la boba de Lunática Lovegood, incluso un mortifago tiene sus límites respecto a los magos inútiles…y Luna radicaba entre esos. Además, ¿Por qué le haría algo a Lunática a plena luz de día y en medio del hall de entrada? Estaba por llegar a la entrada de las mazmorras cuando, la voz del profesor Snape y de la profesora Mcgonagall consiguieron que me detuviera, hablaban entre susurros, y a penas era reconocible las palabras que compartían pero…para llegar a la mazmorra debía atravesar ese camino así que…tras minutos de evaluación, di una vuelta de ochenta grados e hice mi ruta hacia algún rincón del castillo.

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, deseaba simplemente llegar a algún sitio, cualquier sitio en realidad, donde pudiese arrojarme en alguna esquina y perderme en mis pensamientos e ideas. Además, sabía que debía idear un plan, y rápido; también estaba mi venganza contra Zabinni, la cual no saldría de mi mente hasta que la hubiese efectuada. Mis pasos me llevaron hasta un pasillo del castillo donde los más jóvenes, y algo más ilusos, estaban jugando ajedrez. Me recline de una columna a observarlos, tras algunos minutos, en los cuales estuve evaluando la derrota de un novato, una chica castaña, de no más de catorce años me hizo una seña para que me acercara.

Mire hacia atrás, por un momento pensé que no podía hablar conmigo. La vi reírse, se veía nerviosa e incluso demasiado inocente como para saber a quien estaba llamando. Vacile un momento antes de dar unos pasos y acercarme, me detuve a observar que era una Ravenclaw, definitivamente era otra típica lunática que ni siquiera sabe quién soy. Ella vacilo un momento y luego pronuncio un "¿Quieres jugar un partido? Dicen que los Malfoy son buenos en el ajedrez."

Draco: ¿Por qué no? Podría jugar un partido.- conteste sentándome

Chica: ¡Genial! ¡Lo siento, me emociona jugar contigo!- no pude evitar sonreír ante la inocencia de la castaña de pelo algo alborotado, me recordaba a Granger años atrás, en el cabello…aquella castaña sabelotodo siempre fue una insufrible y mandona.

Draco: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Chica: Elizabeth.

Draco: Es un gusto… ¿Comenzamos?

Un partido se convirtió en dos, luego en tres e incluso minutos luego perdí la cuenta. La joven paso minutos en silencio, primero parecía nerviosa por mi compañía, luego tímida y luego no paraba de contarme sus "experiencias" en Hogwarts. Incluso me hablo de cuando llego su carta para que entrase a Hogwarts, y termino revelándome que era una sangre sucia, lo dijo con miedo, casi esperando que me levantase y nunca más volviese a cruzar palabra con ella. Y pensé hacerlo, ponerme en pie y nunca más dirigirle la palabra, pero me agradaba la elocuencia de sus historias…pensaba que solo el trió Griffindor habían vivido cosas como aquellas…al parecer me había equivocado. Ella era una sangre sucia…pero nadie tenía conocimiento de eso, ella no era más que una simple alumna…nadie tenía porque enterarse de que había pasado la tarde del sábado jugando ajedrez con una Muggle.

Elizabeth: Y siempre me dijeron que solo había una cosa que jamás podría conseguir en Hogwarts.

Draco: ¿Qué?- cuestione sin prestar mucha atención, pensando más en el movimiento que llevaría a cabo.

Elizabeth: Conseguir intercambiar palabras con Draco Malfoy, porque odias a los sangre sucia. ¿O no?

Me detuve ante el repentino cambio de tema, levante la mirada hasta la muchacha y me percate que había algo mal en todo esto…algo no me cuadraba en la actitud de ella. Parecía incluso una trampa, un juego, como si alguien desease tenderme un lazo y me había envuelto lo suficiente como para no captarlo. Me puse de pie y deje salir una sonrisa, la muchacha retrocedió unos pasos y miro hacia la derecha con el rabillo del ojo.

Draco: Vamos Blaise, sal de tu escondite.

Elizabeth: ¿Blaise? ¿De qué hablas?

Draco: Estas hablando con Draco Malfoy, niña…no con un mago principiante.- dije apuntando el arbusto a algunos metros de distancia.

Blaise: ¡Ya salí, Malfoy! ¡Baja esa varita!- sentencio el moreno saliendo de su escondite.

Draco: Al fin nos encontramos.

Blaise: No sabía que me buscabas. Pensaba que estabas entretenido jugando con una sangre sucia.

Draco: Te aseguro que pagaras muy caro lo que hiciste.

Blaise: No he hecho nada, solo te he quitado la carreta.

Draco: Te dije que no sabias con quien te metías…creo que ahora te vas a enterrar.- dije apuntándolo con mi varita.

Mcgonagall: ¡Joven, Malfoy! Creí que usted había entendido que no deseaba verlo buscando pleito por estos lares.- dijo la profesora apareciendo de la nada, no sé cómo se había enterrado, o si le habían ido a buscar…pero allí estaba, a pocos metros de distancia.

Draco: Si la entendí, profesora.-dije bajando mi varita sin sacar mis ojos de Zabinni, este dejo salir una sonrisa de soslayo.

Mcgonagall: Eso creía. No quiero volver a escucharlos discutir por estos pasillos, o tendré que llamar a vuestros padres.- sentencio la profesora, cuando me gire ha encararla y luego de levantar el mentón recorrió el camino hacia algún lugar del castillo, me vire hacia Blaise, quien estaba abrazando a la joven castaña que ya comenzaba a agradarme.

Draco: ¿Qué planeabas con esta farsa?- cuestione señalándola con el mentón.

Blaise: No planeaba nada…

Draco: Planeabas algo…acaso… ¿Querías que dijera que no odio a los sangre sucia?- pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

Blaise: Te gusta la mayor sangre sucia de Hogwarts, así que no los odias.

Draco: No fui yo quien le ofreció mi cuarto a Granger, Blaise…fue otro.- sentencie mordaz, lo vi tensarse ante la mirada sorprendida de la castaña y apretó los puños.

Blaise: Yo solo quería pasar un rato con Granger…ya sabes…después de todo es la bruja mas lista de Hogwarts…seria un premio.- dijo con descaro.

Draco: La basura como tu…me da nauseas. Y no te quiero cerca de mi…o no lo cuentas.- le amenace antes de irme, lo escuche decir algo, pero no quise prestarle atención, después de todo lo único que debía preocuparme desde este momento en adelante era aquel libro que Voldemort quería tener en sus manos en el plazo de dos semanas.

Con ese pensamiento hice mi camino a las mazmorras, pase las últimas horas tirado sobre la cama pensativo, incluso pase el fin de semana y principios de la misma pensativo. No podía ideas un plan que me pareciese coherente, además no tenía la ayuda de gente útil, Crabbe y Goyle eran mi única ayuda y realmente a veces suenan mas a inutilidad que ha ayuda por lo cual debía idear un plan en el cual ellos no tuviesen que pensar mucho, además, no podía decirles que iríamos a buscar a la torre porque no creo que al señor le agrade que alguien se enteré sobre la existencia de ese libro.

El miércoles, cuando comenzó a caer la tarde, y mientras estaba tirado sobre mi cama con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de mezclillas recordé que debía ir a darle la clase a Granger. No tenía mucho ánimo respecto a eso, después de todo lo más importante era mi madre, pero apoyándome en que no tenía un plan aun, decidí ponerme en pie, apenas pase solo mis dedos sobre mi cabello para que cayese en el lugar correcto, tire la túnica sobre mi cuerpo y salí a la sala común. Habían algunas personas allí, chicos de primer año en su mayoría, los cuales, al verme salir hicieron más silencio del que ya había, atravesé la sala sin prestar atención a ninguno e hice mi camino hacia el séptimo piso.

Mientras subía las escaleras, comencé a preguntarme como Potter consiguió colarse en mi sala de estar, si él lo había conseguido, yo también podría hacerlo; después de todo el no es tan listo que digamos…la cabeza de ese grupo es Granger, eso todos lo sabemos. Seguí subiendo las escaleras sumergido en mis pensamientos, lo desagradable es que yo no tengo a una Granger de ayudante, en estos momentos me vendría bien tener una sabelotodo de compañera…si Goyle tuviese una tercia parte del cerebro de Granger todo sería más sencillo. Estaba en mi divagaciones cuando vi el cabello alborotado a metros de distancia, estaba de espaldas a mí, golpeando con la punta del zapato el suelo y soltando susurros inentendibles.

Draco: ¿Hablando sola, Granger?- cuestione deteniendo mis pasos tras ella.

Hermione: Llegas tarde, estaba a punto de irme.- sentencio girándose al escucharme, me sorprendí al escuchar el tono de enfado, bastante parecido al tono que utilizaba al dirigirse a mi cuando estábamos en primer año.

Draco: Agradece que he llegado, Granger.

Hermione: Acabemos con esto.- le escuche sisear mientras comenzaba el mismo ritual que la vez pasada. El salón volvió a aparecer y volvimos a sentarnos en el mismo lugar que hace una semana.

Eche a un lado todos los pensamientos que se me estaban arremolinando en la cabeza y comencé a hablar sobre la pócima. Después de todo está "clase" me servía para desatar el estrés que se había estado acumulando sobre mis hombros en estos últimos días, mientras hablaba, sentía que los demás pensamientos menguaban y me podía centrar solo en todo el conocimiento que tenia almacenado en mi cabeza sobre pociones. Pasaron minutos, y Granger parecía cada vez mas sumida en su mundo, estaba soltando bufidos de cada dos segundos e incluso la escuche murmurar palabras inentendibles y dar pequeños golpes en la mesa pero, debido a que no me importaba mucho, seguí hablando…hasta que un repentino golpe en la mesa me llevo fuera de mi línea de pensamiento.

Hermione: ¡No puedo más! ¡No puedo concentrarme!- exploto golpeando la mesa…y por primera vez…en siete años, vi a Granger tomar su libreta de anotaciones y arrojarla metros lejos antes de cubrirse la cara con desespero…y simplemente…no sabía que debía hacer.

"Cuando más te importa una cosa, mas sufres."

Harry Potter

¿Qué le ocurrirá a Hermione? ¿Conseguirá el libro Draco? ¿Blaise hará más de las suyas? ¿Por qué será tan importante para Voldemort ese libro, que esconderá? ¿Quién quiere que Hermione narre un capitulo?

*Si has pasado un buen rato leyendo no olvides dejar un comentario…besos…*


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola!

MARUVTA: ¡Hola! Grax qué bueno que te haya gustado. Yes pronto se sabrá como consiguieron el libro; jajaja va por ahí el enojo de Hermione, ya sabrás que está ocurriendo jejeje. Quizás el próximo sea narrado por la castaña…besos…

"No nos atrevemos a muchas cosas porque son difíciles, pero son difíciles porque nonos atrevemos a hacerles" (Seneca)

Capitulo 6: Confesiones

POV Draco Malfoy

Granger todavía seguía cubriéndose dramáticamente el rostro, de momento no sabía si debía quedarme allí sentado junto a ella o debía levantarme e irme; la segunda opción me parecía extremadamente tentadora. Lamentablemente, algo me mantenía anclado a aquella silla, jamás he sido muy empático con nadie pero comenzaba a agradarme Granger, muy a pesar de mis propios estereotipos…su compañía no me molestaba en lo absoluto. Probablemente ese sea el motivo por el cual permanecí junto a ella en silencio, esperando que se le pasara el mal rato y me dijese porque había tenido esa pequeña crisis espontanea.

Los minutos pasaron y Granger seguía con el rostro cubierto, siendo sincero ya comenzaba a incomodarme y a desear salir del cuarto. Estaba meditando en una manera de salir que no luciera tan cruel cuando el cuarto comenzó a moverse. Las pociones comenzaron a tambalearse e incluso la silla donde me encontraba sentado se transformo en un sillón, igual que la de Granger. La distancia entre ambos se hizo menor, ante este cambio, la mesa desapareció, al igual que las pociones y el lugar comenzó a adquirir un toque… ¿caluroso? No sabría describirlo…seria el prototipo de una sala…una sala completamente opuesta a la sala Slytherin.

-¿Granger?- cuestione en voz baja mientras aparecía una chimenea, una ventana, incluso pilas de libros y una alfombra roja…con el emblema de los leones. ¡Perfecto! ¡Simplemente no podía estar ocurriéndome a mí! ¡Prototipo de sala Griffindor!

Me gire hacia la puerta, completamente decidido a irme, ya había soportado lo suficiente, un minuto más en este lugar conseguiría producirme un vomito o una enfermedad intestinal. Tarde unos segundos en darme cuenta de que la puerta había desaparecido y en su lugar se hallaba un estante de polvorientos y delgados libros. La sorpresa del primer momento ocasiono que el rostro me cambiase, me gire a mirar a Granger, todavía seguía en la misma posición…será que ni siquiera se ha percatado.

-¿Granger? ¡Granger!- levante la voz para que se descubriese el rostro.

-¡Que!- respondió mirándome.

-¿Cómo que qué? ¡Mira este lugar!- le dije poniéndome en pie.

-Sí, es acogedor ¿Cierto?- cuestiono dejando salir una sonrisa.

-¿Acogedor? ¿Crees que es agradable? ¿Te parece gracioso?-cuestione al ver que comenzaba a reírse.

-Sí, es agradable.- me dijo abrazando sus piernas.

-Quiero salir, haz que aparezca la puerta.

-No.

-¿Qué has dicho?- cuestione mirándola fijamente.

-He dicho…no.- sentencio sin mirarme.

-No me hagas obligarte…-le amenace llevando mi mano a mi bolsillo, al tantear me cuenta que no tenía mi varita conmigo.

-Ahora…solo saldrás de aquí cuando me hayas aclarado mis dudas…

-No pienso decirte nada, Granger. ¿No estabas al borde de un colapso emocional hace dos minutos? ¡Vuelve a esa etapa!- di un paso hacia Granger amenazante, al contrario de lo que me esperaba, la castaña se puso de pie para hacerme frente.

-¡Tu eres mi problema!- me dijo señalándome.

-¿Yo? No come libros, el único problema tuyo es la comadreja. En cambio ustedes son un problema para mi.- refute algo enojado por su tonito mandón y sabelotodo.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan complicado?- pregunto enojada y saco su varita y lanzo un hechizo hasta romper una figura.

-¡Necesito respuestas, Malfoy, estoy enloqueciendo!- me dijo bajando su varita y dejándose caer en el sillón.

Por un momento sentí que esa era la oportunidad de sujetarla y obligarla a que apareciera la puerta, pero…jamás le había visto así, tan…no lo sé… ¿Muggle? Sí, creo que esa era una actitud muy Muggle…y…aunque lo negaría durante algunas semanas más…me gustaba ese comportamiento espontaneo que emanaba de ella. Di un suspiro y me lleve las manos a la cabeza antes de sujetar entre mis manos un libro y arrojarlo a unos metros de distancia.

-¿Qué quieres saber Granger? Te advierto que solo responderé lo que crea necesario.- sentencie dándole la espalda.

-¿De verdad?- me pregunto

-Comienza antes de que me arrepienta…- y me gire a mirarla, se veía sorprendida, parecía ser que no se esperaba aquella respuesta de mi parte. Tome asiento junto a ella y espere a que dijese su primera pregunta.

-¿Eres un mortifago?

-¿Hablas enserio Granger? Si vamos a empezar con preguntas capciosas mejor seguimos discutiendo.

-¡Solo responde!- me dijo exasperada y se inclino hacia mí, la mire fijamente a los ojos. Ella me miraba como si yo fuese uno de esos libros que con tanto fervor lee, no sé que busca, o porque el interés pero ahora no solo ella tenía preguntas…yo también las tenía.

-¿Qué crees Granger?

-Yo…

-No tienes que fingir que no sabes.- sentencie acomodándome la capa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigues a alguien que tarde o temprano te traicionara?- me pregunto acercándose algunos centímetros más.

-¿De verdad crees que lo sigo porque quiero Granger?- cuestione poniéndome en pie.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Eso es lo que quiero saber!

-¡No tengo otra opción sabelotodo!

-¡Siempre hay otra opción, eso es una excusa! Podías haber elegido…

-No, castaña…para mí no había alternativa.

-Pero…Déjame ayudarte…

-¿Ayudarme? ¡Esto no es un juego Hermione, y tú no eres un héroe!- me burle sentándome a su lado pero sin mirarla.

-¡Y tú no tienes que ser el villano!

-¡Quizás estoy feliz siéndolo!- grite golpeando la mesa delante de nosotros, se que el golpe la tomo por sorpresa, porque se instalo un silencio por el plazo de algunos segundos. Luego me gire a mirarla y sorprendentemente estaba sonriendo.

-No…no eres feliz…probablemente ni siquiera tienes recuerdos felices.- me dijo mirándome fijamente.

-No hables de lo que no sabes.

-Estoy segura, así como sabia que eras un mortifago, sé que no tienes recuerdos felices…si me equivoco…haz un expecto patronus.- me reto.

-No tengo que demostrarte nada.- sentencie reclinando mi cuerpo del respaldar del mueble.

-¿Lo ves? Tengo la razón.- y se puso de pie dándome la espalda.

-No, no la tienes.- susurre sin moverme.

-Si no la tuviera, me lo demostrarías.-me reto aun dándome la espalda.

-Si tengo recuerdos felices Granger, no soy un monstruo.- sentencie inclinándome un poco hacia delante.

-¿Un monstruo? Creo que hasta ellos tienen recuerdos felices.- dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿De qué vas?- cuestione poniéndome en pie.

-De nada, mejor sigo con mi próxima pregunta…

-¡Tengo sentimientos aunque no lo parezca come libros!- le dije enojado.

-¿Los tienes? La felicidad y el amor no están en la lista ¿Cierto?- pregunto sin mirarme y me tendió mi varita por encima de su hombro, la cual no sé como había conseguido. La tome entre mis manos, está un poco enojado, pero le demostraría a Granger que no porque fuese un mortifago era alguien como Lord Voldemort.

-¡Expecto Patronus!- grite señalando al lado contrario de ella y cerré mis ojos; pasaron algunos segundos en silencio hasta que…

-Es hermoso…- escuche a Granger murmurar. Abrí mis ojos y vi al tigre que había descubierto hace algunos meses atrás, cuando incluso yo mismo pensaba que era incapaz de producir un recuerdo feliz.

-No es para tanto.- sentencie bajando mi varita, el tigre se disipo segundos más tardes.

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Es hermoso, Draco! ¿Cuál es tu recuerdo feliz?- parecía haberse emocionado demasiado.

-¡Oye oye! ¡Sigo siendo Malfoy, Granger, nada de Draco!-le advertí sentándome.

\- ¿No piensas contarme?

-¿Qué quieres escuchar, Granger? ¡Eres una insoportable!- y deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el techo.

-Malfoy…

-¿Ahora qué?

-Eres el único insoportable con el cual me gusta desperdiciar mis horas.- lleve la mirada hasta Granger completamente turbado, ella me miraba intensamente, el calor de su mirada incluso me intimidaba…era una leona en todo lo largo de la palabra.

-¿Desperdiciar el tiempo? Te doy clases castaña, no desperdiciamos el tiempo.-le dije sin desviar de ella mi mirada, intentando saber cuál sería su próximo paso, aunque resultaba complicado adelantarse a los pensamientos de la estudiante estrella de Hogwarts.

-No me interesan tus clases, Malfoy.- sentencio sin desviar la mirada, y a cada segundo esa mirada me quemaba aun más.

-¿Entonces porque me haces perder el tiempo?-cuestione algo irritado.

-Porque me gusta estar contigo.

-¿Cómo dices? ¡Granger deja de jugar!- le advertí dejando salir una risa, no pude evitarlo, era la mejor broma que me había gastado la castaña. Grande fue la sorpresa que me lleve cuando sentí unos labios atrapar los míos mientras unas manos inquietas me sujetaban firmemente de la túnica.

Abrí lo ojos ante la sorpresa, no lo vi venir, y no encontraba la forma de sacarme a Granger de encima. De momento me sentí la presa, pero eso no era concebible…además…soy un Slytherin, una simple Griffindor no podía dominarme de aquella forma. Aunque en mi mente tenía una especie de colapso y mi raciocinio me gritaba que debía alejarla por el simple hecho de que era una Griffindor sangre sucia. Mis labios, por el contrario, atraparon con fervor los de la come libros, respondiendo con la misma intensidad con la que ella había arremetido contra los míos. Ella misma rompió el contacto, cuando ya no hubo suficiente aire en sus pulmones, pero seguía sujetando con fiereza mi túnica.

Abrí nuevamente los ojos, consciente entonces de que los había cerrado, permanecí con las manos reclinadas sobre el sofá completamente sorprendido por aquel momento. Enfoque a Granger mientras intentaba recuperar el aire y la halle con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acelerada. Esto era incorrecto, completamente erróneo, descabellado y si alguien lo supiese mi madre terminaría muerta y probablemente yo también. Consciente de eso iba a levantarme, pero Granger se percato inmediatamente porque hizo presión en el agarre que tenia sobre mi túnica.

-Granger, creo que debo irme, tú… tú debes estar enferma y yo…

-¿Es porque soy una sangre sucia cierto?- cuestiono abriendo sus ojos, dio de lleno con los míos, y esa fiereza de la cual antes no era consciente estaba ahí…palpable en los destellos color miel que me escudriñaban.

-Sabes que…

-No yo no sé nada…por eso tengo tantas dudas.

-Si, Granger, es porque eres una sangre sucia…- sentencie, quizás eso conseguiría que me soltara y desistiera de…lo que sea que estuviese pasando por su cabeza.

-Pero aun así te gustó.

-¡No me gustas Granger!- comente no pudiendo evitar dejar salir una risa.

-Quizás yo no, pero mi beso si.- sentencio volviéndose a acercar.

-Mantén la distancia, Granger. Dijiste que solo querías que respondiera tus dudas- le advertí colocando mis manos para impedir que se acercara.

\- ¡Es que esto es parte de mis dudas! ¡No sé lo que me pasa Malfoy! Tengo una necesidad de verte, de pasar tiempo contigo que no logro saciarla.- me dijo, soltando por fin el agarre que había mantenido en mi túnica.

-A la comadreja no le va a gustar eso.- dije no pudiendo ocultar el sentimiento de orgullo que me inflaba el pecho. No podía negarlo, sentía que mi ego crecía al saber que Hermione Jean Granger, la prefecta perfecta, mejor alumna de Hogwarts estaba interesada en… un maldito mortifago, como solía llamarme.

-¡No menciones a Ronald! ¡Yo debería de estar interesada en él, y tu lo has arruinado todo!- me acuso Granger y me empujo. Me empujo con coraje, con fuerza, con fiereza, tanto que decidí que ponerme de pie resultaría más sensato.

-Se que si me comparas con Weasley, es obvio que me elegirías a mí, soy irresistible, Granger. ¡Pero no para ti! ¡Deberías odiarme!- le recordé

-¿Ahora resulta que es mi culpa?- me pregunto poniéndose de pie.

-¡Si, lo es! ¡Tú misma lo has dicho, deberías de estar interesada en Weasley!- le dije cruzándome de brazos.

-¡Esto es tu culpa! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Es tu culpa!- me dijo abalanzándose hacia mí y empujándome repetidas veces.

-Granger, detente, para…espera…

-¡No! ¡Tú y tu tonto comentario en la clase de pociones!- y siguió empujándome.

Al mencionar la clase de pociones me hizo recordar aquella vez que bebí el Veritaserum, ante el recuerdo no me fije que había un libro en el suelo y termine tropezando con él. Buscando balance sujete a Granger, pero esta estaba tan entregada golpeándome que lo único que conseguí fue que termináramos ambos en el suelo. Me golpee solido pero la alfombra amortiguó el golpe, por suerte el peso de Granger no había agravado tanto la caída, pero cuando abrí los ojos volví a encontrarme con esa mirada, esa que recién había descubierto y pese a mi deseo de odiarla, me agradaba, me agradaba más de lo que podría admitir.

-¿Qué dije en la clase de pociones?-cuestione pasando mis manos sobre la cintura de Granger e imposibilitándole la posibilidad de levantarse. Parecía ser que los papeles se habían intercambiados y ahora ella era la presa.

-Suéltame, Malfoy.- me dijo empujándome levemente.

-¿Volví a ser Malfoy? ¿No era Draco?- cuestione con una sonrisa de burla.

-He dicho que me sueltes.- me dijo enojada, ese día descubrí que no le gustaba sentirse controlada.

-No lo hare, hasta que no respondas a mis dudas.-sentencia acercándola más hacia mi cuerpo, a penas a pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

-Suéltame, o no respondo.- otra amenaza, Granger debería saber que no haría nada contra ella, si hubiese deseado hacerle algo hubiese aprovechado cualquier otra oportunidad. Solo deseaba saber que había dicho aquel extraño día en la clase de pociones que había conseguido que muchos Slytherins comentaran extrañas palabras por un periodo de días.

-Es hora de que no respondas entonces, porque no pienso soltarte.- dije mirándola fijamente.

-Malfoy…es mi última advertencia…- me amenazo.

Entonces lo supe, solo había una manera de conseguir que hablara; y me percate de ello justo cuando vi como los ojos de Granger se detenían un segundo en mis labios antes de obligarse a sí misma a desviar la mirada. ¡Cómo no había sido consciente de ello antes! Había algo en mi que alteraba inconscientemente a esa castaña, y podría sacar ventaja de eso…en realidad…esa debilidad de Granger resultaría en beneficio para mí.

-Granger…y…si…hago esto…-dije e intente atrapar sus labios pero cubrió su boca con su mano derecha.

-No lo intentes, Malfoy…ese fue un momento de debilidad…ya estoy en todos mis sentidos.- me dijo cubriendo todavía sus labios.

-Vamos Hermy, cuéntame que dije en pociones.- insistí llevando mis labios hasta su oreja para susurrarlo, se removió enojada.

-¡He dicho que te quiero lejos!- y me empujo con fuerza.

-Hace apenas minutos me besabas como si el mundo se te fuese en ese beso y ahora te enojas…- comencé a decir algo enojado también.

-¡Claro que me enojo! ¡Porque sé que quieres sacar provecho de mi estúpido momento de idiotez!- me dijo golpeándome el costado con su codo.

-¡Eso dolió, Granger!- dije moviéndome incomodo pero sin soltarla.

-Tu y yo teníamos un trato…en tres clases te diría que dijiste en pociones.- me recordó.

-¡Si, tienes razón! ¡Teníamos un trato, pero tú misma dijiste que no te interesa mi clase! Si quieres te ahorro la siguiente clase. Te compro tu conocimiento…tú me dices que dije y a cambio te doy otro beso…

-¡Quien te crees que soy!- y volvió a darme con el codo en el costado, pero fuerte, lo suficiente como para que la soltara y ella pudiese ponerse en pie.

-Espera, Granger.- la sujete rápidamente del brazo ya que iba a irse, incluso había aparecido la puerta que algún tiempo atrás le había pedido que apareciese.

-Malfoy, es mejor que no lo intentes.- y me amenazo con su varita.

-Apunta bien, Granger.- dije colocando mi mano sobre la suya para que la varita apuntase a mi frente; le tembló el pulso, e incluso contuvo la respiración.

-Suéltame…- me amenazo.

-¿Y si no lo hago?- cuestione sin mover mi mano y dando un paso hacia ella.

-Soy una sangre sucia, Malfoy, al tocarme te estás contaminando.- me dijo, pude ver en su mirada la tristeza y el enojo mientras decía esas palabras. Y por mas sorpresa que pudiese causar…no me importaba…no me importaba su estado de sangre…había despertado en mi un sentimiento que creía muerto…mientras discutía con ella…me sentía vivo…y extrañaba ese sentimiento.

-Quizás pueda contaminarme si la contaminación te involucra a ti.- susurre acercándome un poco más.

-Aléjate, te lo pido…por favor…- y interpuso sus manos para que no me siguiese acercando.

-Granger…- susurre a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-Draco…-susurro mientras cerraba los ojos. Volví a ser Draco en el momento que las paredes de su raciocinio se fueron al suelo…

-Granger…-volví a susurrar a pocos centímetros de sus labios, incluso su respiración me golpeaba el rostro.

-¿Qué?- cuestiono algo ansiosa

-Nos vemos mañana…- susurre pasando junto a ella y dejándola allí de pie.

Abrí la puerta y salí al corredizo del séptimo piso, dirigí mis pasos presurosos por el pasillo hacia las escaleras antes de que las castaña se percatase de que la acababa de dejar esperando un beso que jamás llego. Mientras caminaba hacia las mazmorras las dudas se me filtraban en la cabeza. Y en compañía de las dudas el temor; si alguien llegase a enterarse que acababa de compartir un beso con Hermione Granger, mi vida habría llegado a su final. Mi padre jamás me perdonaría tal cosa, eso representaría una amenaza para la sangre pura de un Malfoy…y sin lugar a duda mi familia nunca me lo perdonaría.

-¿Qué hiciste?-me pregunte a mi mismo al recordar lo vivido, había sido erróneo, descabellado, completamente amenazante…pero…me había sentido vivo en durante esos minutos…y ese sentimiento de vida era agradable…tanto que…volvería a acercarme a Granger para sentirme vivo. De eso…no había duda.

…

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Comentarios? ¿Cómo reaccionara Hermione cuando vuelva a ver a Draco? ¿El próximo capítulo quien quieren que narre Hermione o Draco? Jajaja Besos…nos leemos.

PD. Si te gusto el capitulo deja un comentario, me gustaría saber tu opinión. Besos…


	7. Chapter 7

MARUVTA: ¡Hola! Jajaja Estoy bien y tú? Jajaja todavía tendrás que esperar un poco más para saber qué fue lo que dijo Draco, dejare pistas para que vayas haciéndote una idea XD jajaja de nada! Gracias a ti por dejar Review, besos, nos leemos.

: ¡Hola! Jajaja me alegra que te guste la historia :D ¡Ya verás la reacción de Hermione jaja! Gracias a ti por leerla *.* Besos.

Nunca Jamás

POV Hermione

Al igual que cada mañana estoy sentada junto a Harry y Ronald, el primero no deja de hablar con Neville mientras Ronald engulle lo más rápido posible sus alimentos, probablemente más tarde se quejaría ante esa decisión. Yo estoy más ausente que nunca, todavía no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior. ¡Había sido el mayor error de mi vida! En mi plan infalible de diez pasos no se encontraba terminar flechada por el rubio de mirada plateada y comportamiento egocéntrico. ¡Jamás fue parte de nuestro plan, pero ahí estaba ese palpitar cada vez que lo veía atravesar el comedor rumbo a la mesa Slytherin!

Especialmente hoy, cuando lo vi aparecer, algo despeinado…rallando el descuido, cosa anormal en el, sentí un hormigueo en el estomago y un palpitar acelerado en el pecho. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta su mesa, se sentó junto a Parkinson dándome la espalda, normalmente era yo la que solía darle la espalda a la mesa de las serpientes. Clave mis ojos en él, hasta que los demás estudiantes me impidieron hacer contacto con su cabello. Comencé a mover la avena con enojo, había un choque en mi interior, una parte sentía empatía hacia Malfoy y deseaba ayudarlo, aun cuando el no quisiese ayuda. La otra, me repetía una y otra vez que era un mortifago, y no cualquiera, sino uno cercano a Voldemort; lo suficiente cercano para tener en su poder aquel extraño libro que encontramos.

¡No, mis amigos no son tan listos como para conseguir el libro sin mi ayuda! Obviamente el plan fue únicamente diseñado por mí luego que Harry me contara que vio una visión del libro hace unas semanas atrás. Se nos filtro información que nos hizo pensar que el mismo se hallaba bajo el cuidado del Malfoy menor. Entonces se me ocurrió la brillante idea de las clases...para mantener a Draco fuera de la sala común Slytherin durante un periodo considerable. Luego todo se me escapo de las manos, su comentario en pociones, su voz cada vez que hablaba de la poción que tantas veces yo había realizado, las sonrisas traviesas que se resbalaban por sus labios y me obligaban a observarlo más de lo que debería. Quería huir del, no quería que me gustara, incluso corrí a los brazos de Ronald...pero solo conseguí imaginar al rubio en los besos del pelirrojo...

Harry: Hermione, mira... - me susurro señalando la puerta, dirigí mi mirada hacia allí y me encontré con Lucius Malfoy de pie en la puerta de entrada hablando con Dumbledore.

Ronald: ¿Qué hace aquí? - cuestiono el pelirrojo entre bocados de comida, arrugue el gesto por su mala costumbre.

Harry: ¿Crees que lo se? Pero lo que sea no creo que sea bueno. - yo volví mi mirada a la mesa Slytherin percatándome de que el rubio no se había movido, parecía ser que ni siquiera era consciente de la presencia de su padre, visto desde aquí, se veía animado.

Cuando volví a llevar mi mirada hacia la puerta, Lucius y Dumbledore habían desaparecido. Volví mis ojos a la mesa y vi a Malfoy levantarse, parecía dirigirse fuera del comedor. ¡Y aquí vamos de nuevo! Debería mantenerme alejada, y aun mas con Lucius en el castillo, pero necesitaba hablar con él. No podía esperar al próximo miércoles. Necesitaba disculparme por el beso de anoche, después de todo, lo había tomado desprevenido...

Hermione: Voy a la biblioteca. - susurre poniéndome en pie y sin esperar respuesta dirigí mis pasos hacia la salida siguiendo al rubio que ya casi llegaba a la enorme e imponente puerta.

Cuando asome el rostro fuera de las enormes puertas pude ver el borde de la capa de Malfoy perdiéndose en la esquina de un pasillo. No quería perderlo de vista así que acelere mis pasos para intentar alcanzarlo. Iba muy rápido por lo cual tarde algunos segundos en volverle a ver, caminaba a paso acelerado y con la vista hacia adelante. Justo cuando iba a abrir mis labios para hacerle notar mi presencia, la voz de Lucius Malfoy consiguió, no solo que me detuviese, sino que por un momento me sintiese paralizada. Reaccione lo suficientemente rápido para esconderme tras una de las enormes estatuas que por suerte estaban por todo Hogwarts. ¡Nunca me había sentido tan feliz de que la misma estuviese desubicada!

El corazón me latía desbocado en el pecho, incluso pensé que Draco lo escucharía. Desde mi posición, tras la estatua, el rubio me quedaba a metros de distancia. Podía ver el lado derecho de su rostro, creo que había pasado desapercibida para ambos Malfoys. Intente acomodarme sin hacer ruido, entonces recordé que, para mi suerte, había traído conmigo la capa de invisibilidad, la cual no tarde en lanzarme sobre la cabeza. Escuche pasos, probablemente los de Lucius Malfoy, eran firmes, seguidos y escalofriantes desde mi perspectiva, eran los pasos mas siniestros que hubiese escuchado. El señor Malfoy se detuvo a pocos metros de distancia del rubio de plateados ojos y pude ver...con mis propios ojos...como la mano de Lucius faba de lleno con el rostro de Draco. ¡Incluso sentí el calor rosarme el rostro! El golpe sonó rotundo, fuerte y seco; probablemente eran de esos que marcaban.

Lucius: Creí haberte dicho...que te mantuvieras alejado de esa sangre sucia.- exclamo y súbitamente lo agarro de la camisa. Para mi sorpresa, Draco no reaccionó, simplemente permitió que su padre hablara mientras el inclinaba el rostro hacia el suelo. Estaba esperando que hiciese algo, pero parecía un muñeco, de esos que solían comprarme cuando tenía siete años, fácilmente el podría pasar por uno físicamente; jamás pensé que fuese tan sumiso.

Lucius: ¿No fui muy claro contigo? - y lo hizo tambalearse mientras lo removía de la tunica.

Lo soltó, tan súbitamente como le había sujetado, y le dio la espalda mientras el rubio miraba el suelo. Se me apretó el pecho de solo pensar que estaba pasando ese momento por culpa mía...pero ¿Como el señor Malfoy se había enterado? Apreté los puños conteniendo las ganas de salir de mi escondite y defender al rubio, quien para mi sorpresa...seguía en silencio. Entonces supe que precisamente a eso se refería cuando decía que no había tenido alternativa...y en lo profundo de mi pecho se instalo aquel sentimiento...no quería que le hicieran daño...lo veía tan frágil...y sentía un deseo de protegerlo; se parecía mucho al sentimiento que me golpeo el pecho cuando descubrí el maltrato hacia los elfos, esa sensación que me llevo a decidir que los defendería pese a que todos pensaran que era anormal.

Lucius: ¿No vas a decir nada? - insistió, se giro hacia Draco, aun mas enojado que en un inicio.

Draco: No sé de que hablas. - susurro, de momento me sentí ofendida... ¿No sabe de qué habla? ¡Pues de nosotros! Aunque hablando de una forma realística nosotros no existe.

Lucius: ¡Tus encuentros con la sangre sucia! Te han visto hablando con ella varias veces. ¿Lo vas a negar?- insistió el Malfoy mayor elevando la voz a medida que crecía su indignación.

Draco: ¡Oh, es eso! - exclamo y dejo salir una risa, se veía muy mono, aunque era la risa mas fingida que hubiese presenciado desde que arribe el andén 93/4. Lucius lo miro sorprendido e intrigado, yo me uní a su mirada porque no hallaba el motivo de su risa.

Draco: Le gusto a Granger, por eso me persigue, me acosa...pero jamás le haría caso padre, no contaminaría nuestra sangre con una sangre sucia. - y se acomodo su túnica.

Había sido un balde de agua helada sobre mis hombros, sentía un ardor en el estomago, seguido de un enojo y un deseo de golpear a ese tonto egocéntrico. No esperaba que dijese algo digno de ser honrado, pero no esperaba tampoco aquel comentario tan…tan… ¡Arg! Sabía que cierta parte de sus palabras eran una completa farsa, pero también sabía que escondían un cierto porcentaje de verdad. Entonces, está el otro lado; lo que ocurrió anoche...sé que movió algo dentro del rubio, aun cuando lo niegue hasta su saciedad.

Lucius: ¿Estás seguro de eso? - insistió acercándose a Draco hasta quedar a centímetros.

Draco: Por supuesto. ¿Crees que me fijaría en Granger? - pregunto mordazmente, era un idiota, el mayor idiota que hubiese yo conocido; espero que se pudra con sus palabras.

Lucius: No, claro que no, eres un Malfoy. ¿Y el otro asunto?- declaro dejando salir una sonrisa siniestra.

Draco: Trabajo en ello... - susurro acomodándose la túnica nuevamente, parecía nervioso.

Lucius: Bien, date prisa, nos veremos en unos días. - dijo a modo de despedida.

Draco asintió, segundos luego escuche los pasos del señor Malfoy alejándose. Seguí en mi escondite en silencio, esperando que Draco se fuese para salir y volver al comedor. Después de escuchar esa platica no tenia deseos de hablar con ese presumido y egocéntrico, terminaríamos discutiendo, o probablemente le insultase hasta la saciedad. Lamentablemente, seguía en su posición, no se había movido en lo más mínimo, apenas respiraba. Minutos desoques, una sonrisa asomo en su rostro, aun en mi enojo, debía aceptar que cuando sonreía...incluso parecía realmente feliz...realmente vivo.

Draco: Sal de ahí, Granger.- dijo de momento, me asuste al escucharle mencionar mi nombre; quizás era una trampa así que no me moví, pero se giro hacia mí sin borrar su sonrisa.

Draco: Se que estas ahí castaña, sal, no te voy a hacer nada.- insistió, salí mientras me sacaba la capa de encima, la introducía en mi mochila y lo fusilaba con la mirada, deseaba golpearle.

Hermione: Eres un...idiota.- le dije antes de darle la espalda pero me sujeto del brazo para detenerme.

Draco: ¿Ahora porque te enojas?- cuestiono haciéndose el desentendido, incluso abrió los ojos asombrado.

Hermione: ¡Porque si! - exclame empujándolo.

Draco: No me has saludado y ya me estas golpeando.- se quejo soltándome el brazo para acomodarse la túnica.

Hermione: Tengo cosas que hacer.- le di la espalda dispuesta a marcharme pero se movió rápidamente hasta ubicarse delante de mí, impidiendo mi avance.

Draco: ¿Te enojo lo que le dije a mi padre? - me pregunto tranquilo, como si hablara del tiempo o de las clases, o de pociones. Además, ¿Por qué le importa? ¡Después de todo solo soy una sangre sucia con la cual jamás contaminaría su sangre!

Hermione: ¡Para nada! Ni siquiera me importa. - declare intentando seguir andando.

Draco: Detente un minuto. ¿Quieres?

Hermione: No. - sentencie moviéndome hacia la derecha para seguir avanzando.

Draco: ¿Qué ibas a decirme? ¿Por qué me seguía? - insistió volviendo a sujetarme del brazo, sentí que me quemaba del enojo que sentía.

Hermione: Nada, no iba a decir nada. - y sacudí mi brazo para que me soltara.

Draco: ¡Deja de actuar como una niña!

Hermione: Lo siento, soy una sangre sucia, creo que está en mi sangre. - quizás soné demasiado herida, en lugar de enojada, pero no podía evitarlo; me dolía que por mi condición de sangre el jamás fuese a tomarme en cuenta. ¡Y lo odiaba por eso! ¡Porque es un insensible que solo ve por si mismo!

Draco: ¿Por eso estas enojada? Tenía que decirle eso, es tu culpa por las clases esas.- me dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione: Lo siento, para que no vuelva a ocurrir, las clases quedan canceladas sin día de reiniciación.- declaré volviendo a andar.

Draco: ¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso.- y volvió a entrometerse en mi camino.

Hermione: ¡Lárgate, Malfoy!- exclamé enojada, solo quería que dejase de entrometerse en mi camino.

Aquel día supe que era más insistente que ningún otro hombre, porque en lugar de desistir e irse se acerco más a mi haciéndome retroceder. Esa sensación de enojo e ira fue sustituida por los nervios; aún más cuando mi espalda toco la pared fría y supe que no había hacía donde huir. Él se detuvo, guardando una distancia prudente, pero aún así, mis nervios estaban a flor de piel. Me sentía indefensa, controlada, y odiaba ese sentimiento con todas mis fuerzas.

Draco: Te vi mirarme cuando entre al gran salón...pensé que querías decirme algo.- me dijo levantando su mano para jugar con uno de mis risos. Seguí su mano con la vista mientras sutilmente acomodaba mi cabello una y otra vez tras mi oreja.

Hermione: Anoche...cometí un error, y estoy muy arrepentida de eso.- susurre desviando de sus ojos mi mirada.

Draco: ¿Arrepentida? ¿De golpearme? ¿O de obligarme a responder tus dudas?- pregunto haciéndose el desentendido.

Hermione: ¡No te hagas el tonto, Malfoy!- exclame exasperada.

Draco: ¡Oh, te refieres...a...!- comenzó a decir y se inclino hacia mí, me tense por completo y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos.

Draco: ¿A tu desenfrenado beso, cierto?- cuestiono, sentí su respiración muy cerca y luego desapareció, así que abrí mis ojos y vi que volvía a guardar la misma distancia que en un inició.

Hermione: Todo lo que dije e hice estuvo mal; no me sentó muy bien...

Draco: ¿Vas a inventar una excusa?

Hermione: ¡No es una excusa!- sentencie y no pude evitar empujarlo.

Draco: Tendré que cobrarte los empujones.- me dijo con seriedad.

Hermione: El punto es que fue un momento de confusión, que no volverá a repetirse.- sentencie sintiendo que sacaba un peso de mis hombros.

Draco: No estés tan segura de eso, Granger. - me dijo sonriendo.

Hermione: Si no te importa, debo irme, eso era lo que quería decirte.

Draco: ¿Por qué la prisa? Estamos dialogando, todavía no me has dicho que se siente besar a Draco Malfoy. - me dijo con un tonito egocéntrico que solo consiguió que sintiese deseo de golpearlo.

Hermione: ¡Idiota! - sentencie empujándolo, abrí los ojos sorprendida cuando me dio un corto beso en los labios.

Hermione: ¿Qué haces?- cuestione volviéndole a empujar, aun seguía enojada y eso no ayudaba. Como respuesta a mi empujón, volvió a robarme un corto beso.

Hermione: ¡Detente! - interpuse mis manos para alejarlo.

Draco: De ahora en adelante, me pienso cobrar cada uno de tus empujones...Hermione.- me dijo con una sonrisa. Contuve el deseo de volver a empujarle porque sabía que era capaz de cumplir su palabra. ¡No le entendía! ¿Ahora porque me llama por mi nombre?

Hermione: No vuelvas a hacer eso. Nunca más.

Draco: ¿Hacer qué? ¿Esto? - y volvió a besarme, por más tiempo y con más intensidad, lo disfrute, incluso respondí, para que negarlo, no tenía la intención de alejarme. Sentí su mano rosarme la mejilla derecha suavemente, pero el recuerdo de su plática con Lucius seguía fresco en mi memoria. No le iba a permitir tratarme de esa manera, así que cuando se alejo unos centímetros, le pase el rostro con un puño logrando que diese algunos pasos hacia atrás, e incluso se terminase sentando en el suelo y llevándose la mano al rostro.

Cuando fui plenamente consciente de la magnitud de mi fuerza me espante, no me atreví a hablar pensando que el rubio estaría furioso. Me quede helada, cuando conseguí moverme pensé en salir huyendo pero no pude evitar quedarme allí. Con el único propósito de confirmar que tuviese todos sus dientes en su lugar. El rubio se había llevado una mano al rostro pero pronto se descubrió, tenía un hilo de sangre en la boca y para sorpresa mía no me miraba enojado sino como un niño al que le has quitado un dulce.

Draco: Creo que me lo merecía. - sentencio sin levantarse.

Hermione: No te quiero cerca Malfoy. - le advertí.

Draco: ¿Por qué? - respondió sin levantarse, sentado frente a mí, mirándome intensamente, me gustaba, me gustaba más de lo que me había gustado alguien en toda mi vida. Y detestaba eso; por ese motivo no podía hablarle sin enojarme, porque despertaba en mis sentimientos que no debería sentir hacia él. ¡Además es un idiota, egocéntrico!

Hermione: No debemos estar cerca, Malfoy, míranos, somos como un mal hechizo cuando estamos juntos.

Draco: Granger…- comenzó a decir poniéndose en pie mientras sacaba un pañuelo.

Harry: ¡Hermione!- la voz de mi amigo pelinegro consiguió que me girase; mis dos amigos caminaban hacia mí con varitas en mano. ¡Genial! Ahora pensarían que Draco me estaba molestando y que por eso le había golpeado.

Ron: ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto preocupado mientras llegaba a mi lado.

Hermione: Sí, estoy bien.- dije para tranquilizar el ambiente.

Harry: Ya veo, creo que alguien recibió su merecido.- dijo Harry bajando su varita al ver la sangre que resbalaba por la barbilla de Malfoy.

Draco: Si, recibí mi merecido.- dijo Draco, no, no estaba enojado, seguía lanzándome aquella mirada intensa mientras se pasaba los dedos sobre los labios…y sabía que no hablaba del reciente golpe que le había propinado.

Ron: No te queremos cerca de Hermione, Hurón. Mantén la distancia.- exclamo mientras me rodeaba con su brazo derecho. Baje la mirada nerviosa, ellos probablemente jamás comprenderían los extraños sentimientos que tenia hacia Malfoy, pensarían que estoy bajo una poción de amor o algo por el estilo.

Draco: Tranquilo, comadreja, es tu chica…cuídala.- levante la mirada ante aquellas palabras, sin esperar respuesta…Draco se había girado y se había alejado por el pasillo hasta perderse al doblar en la esquina contraria a nosotros. Lo último que contemple fue el vuelo de su capa mientras se alejaba, erguido, con ese caminar peculiar y clásico de los Slytherins. Cuando lo vi desaparecer, y sentí el abrazo protector de Harry y Ronald supe que era una locura simplemente pensar en la posibilidad de terminar con el rubio. ¡Él era completamente opuesto a mí… y él lo sabía! Éramos un…nunca jamás.

"Lo imposible solo tarda un poco más"

Si pasaste un buen rato leyendo déjamelo saber a través de un Review,, besos


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello!**

 **MARUVTA:** Hola! Cómo estás? :D ditoo Draco no la pasa muy bien pero llegara el momento en el que todo mejorara. Jajaja también prefiero el POV Draco XD En el próximo capítulo se sabrá que dijo Draco XD Besos!

 **¿Amor?**

P.O.V Draco Malfoy

Con desgana me senté frente al lago Negro. Era una noche muy fría, y debería estar dentro del castillo, pero no deseaba estar en las mazmorras. Llevaba todo el día con un sentimiento extraño extendiéndose por mi pecho. Desde el encuentro con Granger me sentía así...

Cuando le bese solo deseaba volver a sentirme vivo, como aquel día en la sala que viene y va, aquel día cuando ella se arrojó sobre mi y beso. Quería volver a sentir aquella misma sensación; y la había sentido. Como un fuego que recorría mi cuerpo frío por cuestión de segundos. Pero luego, cuando el pobretón de Weasley le abrazo...comprendí que yo estaba demás.

Granger estaba hecha para Weasley, estaba hecha a su medida. Desde siempre habían estado destinados a estar juntos, Granger lo había dicho...simplemente cometió un error a acercarse a mí, al besarme. ¡Y aquello me enojaba! ¡Porque jamás volvería a sentir ese sentimiento de vida que Granger desprendía! ¡En ella yo había encontrado un manantial...pero no me pertenecía!

\- Podría tenerla a mis pies si lo quisiera.- susurré pasando una mano por mi cabello. Lo veía en aquellos ojos color miel, cuando ella estaba cerca de mi estos se dilataban y mostraban una sed que solo parecía saciarse cuando me besaba. Sus labios curiosos no se resistían a los míos, y en su rostro podía ver que, pese a sus ideales, ella se preocupaba por mí.

No la arrastraría detrás de mi, yo iba camino a la destrución. Mi vida estaba dentro de un reloj de arena que estaba próximo a reventarse y esparcirse por el suelo. Dentro de mi, todavía quedaba un rastro de humanidad y de decencia, ese rastroera el que no me permitiría dañarle. Ese rastro...me obligaría a alejarme de Hermione, porque si algo sabía, era que yo no era conveniente para ella. Ella merecía estar con alguien que le amará, como Weasley lo hacía.

\- Aquí lo tengo, Malfoy. - me giré al escuchar una voz a mis espaldas, me encontré de frente con Nott. El castaño me tendió aquel libro que los Gryffindor habían sacado de mis cuarto, lo tome con rapidez, pasando mis dedos por el lomo del mismo. Sintiendo que una paz me llenaba al tenerlo entre mis manos.

\- Ya era hora...puedes irte.- le dije volviendo a sentarme, Nott no respondió, tampoco me explicó cómo lo consiguió; simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó su ascenso hacia el castillo.

La noche golpeaba con intensidad, y yo moría de frío, pero me resistía a entrar al castillo. Me encontraba sumergido en mis pensamientos cuando escuché el crujir de unas ramas a mis espaldas; me giré espantado, creyendo que alguien podría ver el libro que tenía entre mis manos. Allí estaba ella, rompiendo las reglas como todos los años. Estaba detras de mi, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro ladeado consiguiendo que los risos castaños cayesen a un lado de su rostro.

\- Te ganaras un castigo un día de estos, Granger.- comente escondiendo el libro bajo mi túnica. Si ella lo veía sabría que lo había sacado de la torre Gryffindor y no deseaba discutir hoy con la leona.

\- Se que tienes el libro Malfoy...lo necesitamos.- me dijo Granger acercándose. Al parecer, ya lo sabia, me pregunto cómo siempre parece ir dos pasos por delante; como si lo supiera todo.

\- También yo lo necesito.- me limité a responder. Lo necesitaba para mantener a mi familia a salvo, ella no entendería eso.

\- Malfoy...puedes elegir...si me das el libro podría cambiar todo.- me dijo ella con una voz suplicante.

\- ¿Todo?- cuestioné poniéndome en pie, con un movimiento de mi varita desaparecí el libro.

\- Si, no tienes que ser de los malos. Quiero ayudarte.- me dijo extendiendo una mano hacía mi. Me quedé mirándole por largos segundos, la imagen de mi madre pasó por mi mente y simplemente retrocedí medio paso.

\- ¿Eso que quiere decir?- me pregunto Granger.

\- No.- sentencie.

\- ¿No?- cuestionó ella.

\- No quiero cambiar nada...- susurré, sin más, estaba dispuesto a pasar junto a ella para volver a Hogwarts cuando sentí como su mano se envolvía alrededor de mi antebrazo. Giré el rostro hacía ella, dispuesto a preguntarle que quería,pero las palabras no salían de mis labios.

La mano de Granger soltó mi antebrazo a la vez que ella se giraba a encararme. Me giré completamente, dispuesto a responder cualquier insulto o comentario que ella estuviese por decir. Pero no hubo comentario, no hubo queja, simplemente sentí como unas manos delicadas se sujetaban de mi cuello y unos labios cálidos se depositaban sobre los míos.

Aquella noche, cometí el error de dejar a un lado a Draco Malfoy, moví mis manos hasta la cintura de la Gryffindor y con miedo, miedo de hacerle daño, respondí aquel beso. El beso más dulce, más hipnotizante, más perfecto, que alguien me hubiese dado. Granger no se alejó rápido, como pensé que haría, sino que sus manos comenzaron un juego con mis cabellos. Olvide todo lo que había estado pensando anteriormente, olvide que no merecía besarla, olvide que mi padre no aprobaría este beso, olvide que estábamos en el lago negro y cualquiera podría vernos.

Esa noche...

Marco mi vida...

Fue tal la marca que hizo Hermione Granger en mi que...tiempo despues. Cuando me presentasen a Harry Potter desfigurado frente a mi, aún reconociéndole, no tendría la valentía de decir que era él. Esa marca que hizo Granger fue aún más poderosa que la marca tenebrosa que reposa en mi antebrazo. Fue esa la marca que me salvó del abismo al cual caía sin darme cuenta. Pero no lo comprendí rápidamente...porque no quería comprenderlo. Pero ahí estaba la marca...una marca no visible...que atravesó mi corazón y escribió sobre él, el nombre de aquella sábelo todo, aquella que tanto había odiado.

\- ¿Seguro?- volvió a preguntar Granger en un susurro, su aliento cálido chocaba contra mis labios. Me embriago su aroma a vainilla...desde aquel instante jamás podría resistirme a sus labios, a su aroma, a ella.

\- ¿Seguro?- cuestione confundido, lo único seguro para mi en aquel instante era el agarre firme que mantenía sobre su cintura.

\- ¿No me darás el libro?- volvió a insistir.

\- Granger...no.- sentecie con firmeza.

\- Está bien.- y aquello fue lo último que dijo antes de alejarse. No...no me había resistido únicamente a entregarle el libro. Acababa de rechazar su oferta de ayudarme, acababa de rechazar su oferta de cambiar, acababa de rechazar ese sentimiento que Granger profesaba hacía mi.

Tras haberle llevado el libro a Voldemort todo parecía caer en el lugar correcto. Mi padre me felicito, Bellatrix me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y mi madre se abrazo a mi mientras murmuraba repetidas veces cuan agradecida estaba. Yo, debía sentirme orgulloso y feliz, pero no lo estaba. ¡Granger era la culpable! Me había corrompido, me había dañado, me había cambiado. ¡Me había marcado!

Aquel miércoles, subí al séptimo piso. Le debía una última clase a Granger, y quería dársela. Quería cumplir nuestro trato, y deseaba saber que había salido por mis labios aquel extraño día que dio comienzo a todo esto. Estuve de pie frente a la puerta durante minutos, dieron las cinco y no había rastro de Granger. Algo dentro de mi gritaba "¡No va a venir idiota!" Pero yo seguía allí de pie, esperando...esperando a alguien que sabía que no iba a llegar.

Me senté luego de diez minutos, si algo sabía de Hermione Granger es que jamás llega tarde a ningún sitio. Recline mi cabeza de la pared, no sé que estaba esperando, cuando salí de las mazmoras hacía acá, ya sabía que ella no vendría. Pero algo dentro de mi deseaba verla, ver su sonrisa, escuchar sus comentarios... ¡A quien engaño! ¡Quería sentirme vivo de nuevo!

Pero Granger no llegó nunca. Y por primera vez, en años, lloré por alguien que no era mi madre. Por primera vez en años, me abrace a mis rodillas, en el silencio de aquel corredor. Las lágrimas quemaban mis mejillas mientras bajaban hasta mis labios. Granger era de las pocas personas que habían mostrado interés genuino hacía mi, ella se había preocupado por mi, ella quería sacar algo bueno de mi. ¡Pero en mi no hay nada bueno! ¡Al parecer, ella al fin lo había entendido!

Jamás volvimos a hablar, nos veíamos en clase de vez en cuando. Porque mi misión era vigilar a Potter. El tiempo pasó, ellos seguían descubriendo cosas que no debían. Granger ya no me miraba, no me saludaba, no me seguía, yo había dejado de existir para ella. En cambio, yo le seguía con la vista siempre que aparecía por un pasillo, me percaté de todo. Incluso, de su relación con la comadreja que duró apenas tres meses. Los meses más dolorosos de mi vida, porque veía como él le besaba, la abrazaba, le susurraba al oido...y yo solo era un mero espectador. Termine resignándome, me obligue a no mirarla, a no desearla, a no quererla...me obligue a olvidarla.

Hasta el sol de hoy, pensaba que la había olvidado. Pero ahí está ella, bajo un Cruciatus, abandonada por sus amigos, siendo torturada comonunca nadie debería ser torturado. Y yo estoy aquí...mirando...nuevamente...como un simple espectador. Bellatrix se rie, se divierte, como siempre.

\- La pequeña sangre sucia no quiere llorar.- se burla mi tía volviendo a lanzar la maldicion contra la castaña que se retorcía en el suelo.

\- Harry...Ronald...- le escuché murmurar a Hermione, mi corazón se apretó, sentí que alguien lo estaba estrujando.

\- ¡Te abandonaron, sangre sucia! ¡No les importa!- le gritó mi tía mientras reía. Me dolía verle allí, jamás pensé que podría dolerme tanto aquello, pero ahí estaba, me quemaba el pecho no poder hacer nada para ayudarle.

\- Draco, lleva a la sangre sucia a su jaula. Mañana veremos sino habla.- me dijo Bellatrix tras unos minutos, mire a mi padre en espera de su aprobación. El asintió, me acerqué, mi cuerpo temblaba...llevaba mucho tiempo sin estar cerca de ella. Seguía igual de hermosa...

\- Camina, sangre sucia.- arrastre las palabras mientras le agarraba firmemente del brazo obligándola a andar. Granger cogeaba, pero no respondió palabra alguna, sólo obedecía mis mandatos sin queja alguna. Sentí las miradas sobre mi espalda, hasta que nos perdimos de la vista de todos.

En silencio conducí a Granger hacía su celda, en lo profundo del sótano. Abri la misma, Granger entró de inmediato, estaba por cerrar la celda e irme cuando cometí el error de girar el rostro. Vi a Granger sacarse el chaleco azul que traía y dejarlo caer al suelo antes de sentarse sobre el. Abrazo sus piernas, y sollozo. Moría por decirle algo, moría por abrazarla, moría por comprobar si lo que antes hubo sentido por mi...aún vivía. Recordé cómo me sentía con ella, recordé que me hacía sentir vivo, pero no me atreví a acercarme. Cerré la celda, apreté mi varita con mi mano derecha y salí corriendo del sótano. ¡Si no salía, cometería una locura!

\- Draco, ven.- me llamó mi madre desde la sala, me apresuré a sentarme junto a ella. Sus manos me rodearon, descanse mi cabeza en su pecho y sentí cómo sus dedos comenzaban a acariciar mi cabello.

\- ¿Mataran a la sangre sucia?- pregunte, mi madre no respondió.

\- No por ahora...- susurró mi madre.

\- No puedo creer que sus amigos la abandonaran.- comente ligeramente enojado.

\- Draco...- levante el rostro para mirarla.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- cuestione

-Estás preocupado por ella.- susurró mi madre sorpendida.

\- Es solo una sangre sucia, madre. No me importa lo que pueda pasarle.- susurre encogiéndome de hombros, estaba mintiendo, pero nadie podía saberlo. Nadie podía saber lo que significaba para mi Granger. Si alguien llegase a enterarse, me matarían. Además, yo no significó nada para Hermione, ya no.

\- Hablas como tú padre.- comentó mi madre bajando la mirada.

\- Así debe ser. ¿Cierto?- interrogue.

\- No, no quería que te convirtieras en alguien como él.- susurró mi madre, me rompió el corazón la tristeza en sus palabras. Tampoco yo quería ser como él, odiaba ser como él, quería ser algo más, quería ser alguien más.

\- No tengo más alternativa.- susurré

\- Draco...siempre hay otra alternativa.- susurró mi madre, giré el rostro sorprendido ante sus palabras. Ella jamás me había dicho eso, quizás, si lo hubiese dicho antes, yo no hubiese llegado hasta este punto. Ahora la pregunta es ¿Habría salida? ¿Podría reparar todo el daño que he hecho?

Continuara...

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto?


	9. Chapter 9

Hey!

MARUVTA: Hola! Jajaja si! Tarde mucho en actualizar, no tenía claro como continuar la historia pero ya me vino la inspiración XD jajaja ¡ya, ya, en este capítulo se sabrá que dijo Draco! XD jajaja luego habrá un Flash-back de Hermione recordando exactamente (palabra por palabra) que dijo el rubio. Besos!

 **Prisionera**

P.O.V Draco Malfoy

El sol se levantaba con lentitud delante de mis ojos. No había dormido casi nada, al igual que los últimos dos días. Al cerrar los ojos las pesadillas se apresuraban a atormentarme, así que prefería simplemente no dormir. Me talle los ojos mientras me sentaba; los últimos días habían sido tan idénticos que me llevaban a pensar que estaba viviendo un círculo vicioso que jamás terminaría.

Mi padre no estaba en la mansión, había salido ayer, una cacería de sangre sucias. Me dejaron aquí porque Voldemort así lo quiso, dijo que yo era el encargado de mantener a Granger en su tétrica celda, ni viva ni muerta, solo existiendo. Giré sobre mi cama, no soportaba ver lo que hacían con ella: sentía pena, sentía empatía, no quería verla rota...no quería verla como yo.

El sol se alineó con mi ventana dándome a entender que eran las nueve de la mañana, hora de la tortura de Granger. Probablemente, ya debía estar en la sala, a merced de Bellatrix. Lancé una camisa negra sobre mi torso, unos jeans negros y salí del cuarto con varita en mano. Un alarido llego a mis oídos cuando puse un pie en el primer escalón. ¡Hoy no! ¡Hoy no quería verle! Pero, sino llegaba a la sala, Voldemort se molestaría, me tenía de guardián de Granger.

Arrastré los pies por los escalones, pero no me acerqué a ver aquella escena. A veces, la maldición era tan fuerte que Granger gritaba, pero la mayor parte del tiempo permanecía mordiendo sus labios en silencio. Hoy no parecía un día diferente. Pero lo fue, todo cambio cuando, Bella me dijo que recogiese a Granger y la regresará a su "jaula", como solía ella llamarle.

\- Camina, sangre sucia.- volví a decir, como tantas veces había dicho. Me arrodillé, le sujeté del brazo, pero está vez Granger no obedeció. No hizo ningún movimiento, si Bellatrix se percataba, le arrojaría otro hechizo por "desobediente". Saqué mi varita y sin que nadie se percatase murmuré un imperious y comencé a controlar a Granger. Ella lo sabía, sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos...no supe que me decía su mirada.

\- ¿Qué esperas Draquito?- me preguntó Bella girándose hacía dónde me encontraba. Granger estaba de pie a mi lado con la cabeza ladeada hacía el suelo.

\- ¿Qué?- cuestioné confundido. Me hallaba completamente perdido contemplando a la castaña que no parecía estar prestándome mucha atención, parecía como muerta. Pero al mismo tiempo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, brillaron como antes lo hacían. Con calidez, con alegría, con vida.

\- ¡Saca esa mugrosa de aquí!- me gritó mi tía asqueada ante la presencia de la sábelo todo. Asentí rápidamente. La controlé con el imperious hasta que llegamos a su celda. Tan pronto deshice el hechizo ella cayó al suelo, se arrastró hasta la esquina que solía ocupar siempre y se abrazó a sus piernas temblorosa.

Me dirigí, como todos los días, hacía la reja dispuesto a salir. Dispuesto a olvidar, por lo que restaba de día, que esa chica, tiempo atrás, me había ofrecido cambiar. Que esa chica, tiempo atrás, me había mirado con misericordia. Que tiempo atrás, ella había mostrado curiosidad por mí. Que tiempo atrás, ella había visto en mí, algo que nadie nunca había visto.

\- Gracias...- susurró, era la primera vez que me dirigía la palabra desde que está aquí. Era la primera vez que me dirigía la palabra en mucho tiempo; todos mis movimientos se paralizaron. Estaba por salir de la celda cuando ella decidió hablar, y mi mano tembló cuando agarré aquella reja.

Su voz, a causa de la sed era rasposa. Pero conservaba ese toque suave, ese toque inocente. Tomé una larga respiración y miré el reloj que colgaba fuera de la celda. Debía esperar hasta las tres de la tarde para darle algo de beber. Pero su voz clamaba por agua, su cuerpo clamaba por una limpieza, ella clama por ayuda. Di media vuelta sobre mis pies para volver a mirarle. Desde su posición, ella me miraba, su cabeza ladeaba sobre sus rodillas y sus ojos color caramelo sobre mí.

Moví mi varita, cerrando con un simple movimiento la puerta que daba al calabozo. Granger se percató de mi movimiento, porque giró el rostro hacía allá y me miró asustada. Sus ojos reflejaban miedo, no sé qué habrá pasado por su cabeza, pero de momento retrocedió un poco más hasta que su espalda toco la pared. Yo me di la vuelta, salí de la celda, abrí el enorme tarro que contenía toda el agua que se le estaría dando a la castaña. Tome un vaso, lo llene del líquido y me acerqué a Granger. Ella me observaba, no decía nada.

Me arrodillé delante de ella, extendí mi mano y acomodé dos mechones de su cabello. Sus ojos color caramelo recorrían mis movimientos, entre sorprendida e incrédula. Lleve el vaso hasta sus labios, ella bebió con rapidez. Tras unos segundos movió sus manos y se aferró al vaso hasta acabar su contenido.

\- ¿Quieres más?- le pregunté, asintió, me puse en pie y le serví. Esta vez no se lo tuve que llevar hasta los labios, apenas extendí el vaso, ella lo sujetó con desesperación. Mientras ella acababa con el agua, camine hasta el otro tarro y saque pan. Se lo tendí mirándole fijamente, ella lo tomo y comió en silencio.

\- Gracias...gracias...- murmuró luego de un rato, me quedé junto a ella hasta que hubo comido. La observe en silencio, no podía sacarla de aquí sin poner en riesgo nuestras vidas...pero...podría salvarla de la muerte lenta que Voldemort había planificado para ella. Mientras veía desaparecer el pedazo de pan que le había dado, me entristecí, ya no tendría una excusa para estar aquí, de pie, observándola. Me gustaba observarla...

\- Gracias...- dijo por última vez Granger mientras yo salía de la celda.

\- Te darán comida a las tres...- susurré mientras cerraba la puerta, no me giré, solo salí de allí apresurado.

Si alguien se enterase de lo que acababa de hacer, me tratarían de traidor. Nos habían prohibido alimentar a Granger más de una vez, y solo debía ser un vaso de agua y un mísero pedazo de pan. Yo había roto las dos reglas a la vez y no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Aquel...fue el inicio de nuestra verdadera historia...fue entre aquellas rejas...que Hermione Granger conoció quién era realmente Draco Malfoy. Fue entre aquellas rejas que yo descubrí...que pondría mi vida por esa chica...que la protegería incluso de mi propia naturaleza.

….

-¡Dime que buscaba Potter, sangre sucia!- le gritaba Bellatrix al dia siguiente. Granger cerro los ojos y bajo la mirada dispuesta a recibir otra maldición. Cuando el hechizo golpeo su cuerpo, y este se retorcio hasta quedar tendido en el suelo decidi darle la espalda. Senti una opresión en el pecho y una necesidad de ayudarla que decidi ignorar…todavía deseaba preservar mi vida.

\- Mirala, sospecharan si sigues teniendo ese rostro.- me susurro mi madre, le mire sorprendido y luego simplemente volvi mi mirada hacia la castaña que respiraba con dificultad.

-¡Llevatela, Draco! ¡Y hoy no come!- me dijo Bella antes de irse hacia Voldemort, trage en seco ante su orden y me acerque hacia la castaña. Estaba tentado a arrodillarme y ayudarle a levantar pero sentía las miradas sobre mi espalda asi que simplemente me detuve delante de ella.

Granger levanto la mirada hasta observar mis zapatos, luego con dificultad se puso de pie. Tenía un hilo de sangre en el labio inferior y la mirada triste, pero intento en todo momento mantener el mentón arriba en una señal de orgullo. Envolví mi mano alrededor de su brazo y tire del mismo para que comenzase a caminar, se tropezó, pero no podía detenerme a ayudarle.

-Camina, sangre sucia. No tengo tiempo.- comente tirando de su brazo, casi a rastras la lleve hasta el calabazo. Cuando estábamos por llegar al mismo, afloje el agarre que tenía sobre su brazo, pero la castaña intento soltarse completamente así que le volví a sujetar firmemente.

-¡Suéltame!- me grito moviendo su brazo con fuerza.

-No.- susurre tirando de ella, se removio enojada y volvió a intentar que la soltara asi que le empuje hasta que hubo entrado a la celda. Me miro enojada desde adentro.

\- ¡Maldito mortifago, me das asco!- me grito desde la celda, iba a irme, tenia pensado dejarla sin comer por tratarme de dicha manera pero sentía como, el mismo sentimiento que habia sentido años atrás, me empujo a terminar la distancia que nos separaba y arrinconarla contra la pared de aquella celda.

-No vuelvas a llamarme asi.- le adverti mirándola a los ojos.

-¡Es lo que eres!- me grito sin inmutarse por mi cercanía, le sujete del brazo con fuerza y se removio intentando soltarse.

-¡Y tu eres una estúpida, Granger!

-¡Por lo menos yo defiendo lo que creo!

-¡Callate! ¡Tu no sabes nada!

\- ¿Qué haras si no me callo?- me interrogo.

-No mereces que te de comida.- murmure dando un paso atrás, hablando mas conmigo mismo que con la castaña que me miraba con el mentón levantando.

\- ¡Te odio Malfoy!- me grito cuando abrí la reja. Salí dando un portazo, haciendo que la reja se tambaleara ante la fuerza del golpe.

…..

-¿A dónde vas cariño?- me pregunto Astoria abrazándome cuando salimos del comedor. Me detuve al sentir su abrazo y giré rápidamente el rostro para estar frente a ella.

-Probablemente ya está por terminar el castigo de la sangre sucia.- me limite a responder, Greengrass rodo los ojos.

-Pasas más tiempo al pendiente de Granger que conmigo.- se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No me fastidies! ¡Sabes que tú y yo no tenemos nada! ¡No tengo porque estar contigo!- declare enojado.

-Soy tu prometida.- me dijo intentando sujetar mi mano.

-Por ahora.- murmure moviéndome para que no pudiese tocarme y alejándome rápidamente.

Entre el encuentro con Astoria y el encuentro que tuve con Zabinni esta mañana me hallaba enojado. Cuando tuve que llevar a Granger a su celda simplemente le sujete del brazo obligándole a levantarse y la arrastre a la celda. Esta vez no se quejó, ni discutió, simplemente se dejó caer en su esquina, le escuche llorar mientras me alejaba. Aquel sollozo rompió un poco la indiferencia que pensaba profesarle.

-¿Agua?- le pregunte arrodillándome delante de ella, me miro con odio.

-Vete…- me dijo. Coloqué el agua en el suelo y salí enojado de la celda. ¡Estúpida sabelotodo! ¿Por qué no puedo ser amable con ella?

…..

Aquella mañana, luego de dos días sin que le torturasen, encontré a Granger tendida en el suelo delante de una Bellatrix que reía sin parar. La sabelotodo no hablaba, no se movía, con dificultad estaba respirando. Me detuve a observar desde lejos, moviendo mi varita pensativo. Repitiéndome mentalmente que no debía sentir pena por ella, que no podía hacer nada por ayudarla. ¡Que ella debía salvarse sola!

-¡Saca esta cosa de aquí, Draco! Se ha quedado como muerta.- me llamo Bella antes de irse. Mire el lugar percatándome de que estaba completamente solo, al parecer los mortifagos se habían cansado de venir a mirar como poco a poco mataban a la castaña.

-Granger…- le llame arrodillándome junto a ella, removiendo ligeramente su brazo.

-Mátame ya…solo mátame. - murmuró

-Aguanta, solo aguanta.- susurre ayudándole a ponerse de pie. La castaña se agarró a mí, levanto la mirada y me miró fijamente. El coraje de los días anteriores había desaparecido. La lleve a la celda cuidándome de que nadie se percatase de que casi le estaba cargando.

-Ten…bebe.- susurre tendiéndole el agua, la sujeto con miedo primero, luego bebió hasta que hubo acabado el contenido. Luego de aquel día, ella no volvió a rechazarme cuando le brindaba agua o alimento. Tampoco volvió a mirarme con odio, ahora me miraba de otra manera…agradecida quizás.

La siguiente semana transcurrió con esa misma rutina, Bellatrix le golpeaba, yo le decía "Camina, sangre sucia" y luego llegados a la celda, ella se dejaba caer en su esquina. Mientras, yo me apresuraba a buscarle agua, ella la agarraba rápidamente antes de que tuviese que ofrecérsela. Le observaba comer, y me iba. Antes de cerrar la reja le escuchaba murmurar "Gracias...Gracias."

\- Un Boggard.- susurré espantado viendo cómo Granger gritaba aterrorizada, no sé qué estaba viendo, pero lo que fuera le estaba haciendo mucho daño. Guarde silencio por el transcurso de tiempo que duró la tortura. Granger no se movía, estaba temblando y se sujetaba las sienes mientras Bella reía. Ese día tuve que utilizar un Imperious para que se moviese.

\- ¿Agua?- pregunte tendiéndole el vaso, no respondió, tenía la mirada perdida mientras abrazaba sus piernas. Me arrodillé delante de ella mostrándole el agua, ella tardó algunos segundos más y luego sujeto el vaso que le extendía.

\- ¿Por qué no me dejas morir?- me preguntó

\- Porque no quiero.- me limité a responder, está vez, saque de mi mochila una manzana y un pedazo de torta de frambuesas.

\- ¿Eso es...?- comenzó a decir Hermione mirando los alimentos, se los tendí y ella no tardó en agarrarlos y comenzar a comer. Le observe en silencio, completamente complacido de ver cómo saboreaba lo que le había ofrecido.

\- ¿Podrías hacer algo por mi?- me pregunto la leona. Guarde silencio, ella fijo sus ojos en los míos y yo baje la mirada. No soportaba la culpa, me sentía culpable de su estado, yo era cómplice de todo esto que le hacían. Aunque le alimentase, yo era parte de esos que le estaban haciendo daño.

\- ¿Me das más agua?- me preguntó, miré el vaso vacío y me limité a asentir antes de tomarlo e ir a rellenarlo. Cuando lo llene me giré hacía Granger, para mi sorpresa la halle sacándose la camisa que traía, me espante ante la idea de estar cerca de ella si se encontraba sin aquella prenda.

\- Ten, Granger.- dije guardando más distancia que antes, y está vez pensaba esperar fuera de la celda a que terminase de comer, pero me sujetó del brazo. Me espante aún más, estaba aterrado, era estúpido, pero temía a Granger, temía a aquella chica que fácilmente podría destruir con un hechizo.

\- Quédate cerca, hasta que coma. Por favor.- me pidió, trague en seco luchando con el deseo de bajar la mirada por su estómago desnudo. Asentí y me ubiqué junto a ella, pero le di la espalda, ella pareció captar porque estaba nervioso, porque volvió a colocarse aquella camisa. Cuando me giré la hallé dando su último trago de agua. Era hora de irme...ya no había excusa para estar aquí.

Una semana más tarde Bellatrix tuvo que salir por encomienda de Voldemort así que por ese día Granger se habría librado del castigo. Aun así, no teniendo excusa para bajar a la celda, me encontré recorriendo el camino hacia la misma. Cargando en mi mochila dos barras de chocolate, una manzana y un trozo de pastel de zanahoria. Abrí la puerta que daba a las celdas, y lancé un hechizo para que nadie pudiese entrar.

Abrí la reja y la vi tendida en el suelo. Así estaba desde ayer, tenía dos heridas poco profundas en la espalda desnuda, y no parecía haberse movido en lo más mínimo. El ruido de la celda al abrirse no hizo cambio en su posición. Coloque mi mochila en el suelo y saque la camisa que había traído, además del pañuelo con el cual pensaba, no solo curar aquellas dos heridas, sino también quitarle algo del polvo que se iba adhiriendo al cuerpo de la leona a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

\- Granger...- le llame, no hubo respuesta. No importa, así sería mejor, solo le bañaría y me iría. Saqué dos tinajas pequeñas de agua y las puse cerca.

La castaña estaba boca abajo, solo vestía su sostén ligeramente rasgado de un lado y su pantalón. Mojé el paño en el agua, me arrodillé y comencé a tallar los brazos de la leona. Se movió al tacto con el paño mojado, seguí limpiándola aun sabiendo que ahora me miraba. Volví a mojar el paño y tallé su espalda baja, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar aquellas dos heridas que eran ligeramente recientes.

\- Si me ayudas terminaremos rápido.- murmuré mientras limpiaba con cuidado su espalda. Hermione entendió mis palabras porque se sentó y sujeto su cabello para que pudiese terminar mi tarea. Le había removido el polvo de la espalda y los brazos así que tome aliento dispuesto a decirle que se girase.

\- Granger...date la vuelta.- le ordené, me obedeció sin rechistar. Comencé a tallar la parte delantera de sus brazos sintiendo su mirada color caramelo sobre mí. Estaba concentrado en mi tarea cuando sentí unos dedos delicados acariciando mi mejilla. Levante la mirada, pero Granger apartó la mano de inmediato. Pase a tallar su cuello, y ella se acomodó para darme acceso al mismo; tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía disfrutar del momento.

Me encontraba concentrado en dejarla limpia, tallando su abdomen con cuidado cuando volví a sentir sus manos, está vez sobre mis cabellos ya que me encontraba inclinado. Levanté el rostro y nuevamente, ella removió la mano y cambio la mirada. Estaba en su bajo vientre cuando le vi dispuesta a sacarse el pantalón, le detuve en el intento.

\- Ten...me daré la vuelta para que acabes.- le dije tendiéndole el paño, ella asintió mirándome en silencio. Me giré por el plazo de dos minutos, hasta que le escuché murmurar "ya" al girarme la hallé en ropa interior. De pie, abrazada a sí misma y tiritando ligeramente.

\- Tengo que arrojarte esta agua...esta tibia tranquila.- le dije agarrando el tarro de agua para terminar de sacarle todo el polvo. Ella asintió, el agua cayó sobre ella llevándose todo rastro de suciedad que hubiese quedado. Estaba tiritando, me acerqué y rebusqué mi mochila hasta sacar una toalla y tendérsela. Comenzó a secarse, pero vi que tenía dificultad así que la ayudé.

\- Malfoy...gracias.- susurró Hermione mientras secaba su pecho por encima del sujetador.

\- De nada.- murmuré, era la primera vez que respondía sus agradecimientos. No le miré a los ojos, porque sabía que todo esto que estaba haciendo no llevaría a ningún lado.

\- Malfoy...- volvió a hablarme, últimamente parecía disfrutar al llamarme. No respondí, pero seguí secando su abdomen. Hasta que sentí su mano en mi barbilla, levanté el rostro para mirarla, ella me miró fijamente. De un momento a otro, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, ella tiro de mí y me abrazo. Me quedé helado, no esperaba aquello, no lo merecía.

No me atreví a alejarme, aunque ella estaba aún mojada y me estaba mojando también a mí. No respondí el abrazo, no sabía cómo hacerlo, no merecía su agradecimiento. Pero a ella no le importó que no hubiese respuesta de mi parte, se apretó a mí con fuerza. Cerré los ojos e incline mi rostro ligeramente hacia su cabello, entonces caí en cuenta que no había limpiado su cabello...traería algo para limpiarlo la próxima vez.

\- Creo que jamás había agradecido tanto a la misma persona.- murmuró Hermione sin apartarse.

\- Vístete, te enfermarás. Creo que Bellatrix no estará aquí por dos días...podrás reponerte.- le dije alejándome, me arrodillé para sacar lo que le había traído de comer mientras ella se colocaba el pantalón.

\- Ten, ponte este suéter.- le dije tendiéndole el que había traído, la camisa de la leona estaba hecha trizas por culpa de Bella.

\- Malfoy...de verdad gracias.- volvió a decir.

Días más tarde allí estábamos de nuevo, ella tendida en el suelo, respirando con dificultad y yo sirviéndole un vaso de agua. Me arrodillé delante de ella, pero no respondía, estaba con los ojos cerrados y la respiración irregular. Coloqué el vaso en el suelo y la acomodé, reclinándola de la pared. Ella abrió con pesadez los ojos, me miró, lleve el vaso a sus labios y ella bebió en silencio. Ese día, también tuve que darle el alimento directamente a los labios...ella no contaba con la fuerza para sujetar su propia comida.

Agradecí a Merlín cuando dos días más tarde Bella había vuelto a salir, al parecer tenían un rastro de Potter. Baje apresuradamente hacía el sótano, era muy temprano, o quizás muy tarde, no me había fijado realmente. Al llegar frente a la celda me encontré con una castaña sentada al fondo de la misma, ella dio un salto sobresaltada, pero al verme le vi suspirar.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?- pregunté, nuestra relación se basaba en supervivencia...yo le brindaba lo que ella necesitaba para sobrevivir. Una relación de comensalismo, porque yo no recibía nada y ella se beneficiaba.

\- Tengo sed.- me dijo ella, me apresuré a llevarle agua. Ella tomó el vaso, pero al hacerlo sus dedos rozaron los míos, desvíe la mirada, pero sentía su mirada color caramelo en mí.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué me cuidas?- me preguntó.

-Ya te dije...porque quiero.- murmuré.

\- ¿Más agua?- cuestioné girándome para mirarle, ella dejó el vaso en el suelo, se puso en pie y sujeto mis manos. Le miré en silencio, pensé que volvería a abrazarme, últimamente solía hacerlo. Y yo solía disfrutarlo, aunque no respondía. Para mi sorpresa, Granger se inclinó hacia mí.

\- No tengo sed Malfoy, ni hambre. Pero muero por hacer esto.- susurró la Gryffindor y me tomó del cuello acerándome hacía ella y atrapando mis labios con desespero.

\- Granger...esto...no es correcto.- murmuré alejándola.

\- Tampoco es correcto lo que has estado haciendo.- me dijo ella, y volvió a besarme. Respondí aquel beso apasionado que me daba, enredando su lengua con la mía y demandando calurosamente por una respuesta. Le sujete de la cintura firmemente y ella se abrazó a mi mientras atrapaba mi labio inferior. Cuando se alejó, me asusté por lo que acababa de sentir y salí apresurado. Cerrando la puerta con un movimiento de mi varita.

La siguiente mañana, me senté en mi cama peleando internamente conmigo mismo. Bella todavía no regresaba, lo que quería decir que no tenía por qué bajar a donde Granger. Miré el sol salir por el este y ubicarse en la posición de siempre; y mi cuerpo me pedía bajar hacía el sótano. "Estás jugando con fuego, Malfoy" me repetí muchas veces mientras me colocaba la ropa.

\- Solo iré a darle alimento.- me convencí, me mentí, me engañé. Baje apresuradamente las escaleras, pero nadie lo notaría, porque exteriormente cambiaba arrastrando los pies con desgana. La mansión estaba vacía por la cacería; agradecía internamente que me hubiesen dejado encargado de Granger. No me veía obligado a hacer daño a gente que creía inocente.

\- ¿A dónde vas hijo?- me detuve al escuchar la voz de mi madre.

\- Por ahí.- murmuré sin mirarle.

\- ¿Por ahí? ¿O al sótano?- me interrogó ella en voz apenas perceptible cuando llego a mi lado.

\- ¿Qué dices?- pregunté queriendo pensar que había escuchado mal.

-Ten cuidado, Draco. Ella ya está condenada a morir...no te condenes tú con ella.- me dijo me madre dándome un beso en la frente antes de irse. Le seguí con la mirada, pero ignoré sus palabras...tenía necesidad de Granger...necesidad de verla, de ayudarle, era mi escape.

-Granger...- le llame mientras abría la reja, se removió por el ruido, pero no respondió. Seguía tendida en el suelo, al parecer dormida. Entré y me senté junto a ella, le contemplé dormir en silencio. Pasaron minutos antes de que se despertase, sobresaltada y temerosa, pero se tranquilizó al verme.

-¿Qué soñabas?- cuestioné.

\- Que estaba fuera de aquí...- me respondió, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla mientras se sentaba y abrazaba sus rodillas. Durante noches me pregunté porque lo hice, pero me moví hacía ella y la abrace. Fue la primera vez que le abrace yo a ella. La sentí llorar en mi pecho, manchar mi camisa con sus lágrimas y acurrucarse cerca de mi...como si fuese su protección.

\- Tranquila...saldrás de aquí.- susurré acariciando su cabello, depositando sobre ellos un calido beso.

\- ¿Lo haré? - me preguntó en apenas un murmullo.

\- Si, tus amigos te sacarán de aquí. Es cuestión de tiempo.- respondí sin soltarle, ella se aferró a un más a mí. La sentía tan frágil, tan indefensa.

\- Si Harry gana y me libera. Te prometo que te salvaré de Azkaban.- susurró la castaña.

\- Merezco ir a Azkaban, Granger. - susurré.

\- No, tú eres diferente a ellos.- respondió ella separándose de mi algunos centímetros.

\- Soy un monstruo, soy igual a ellos. - murmuré huyendo de su mirada.

\- Debiste hacerme caso cuando te dije que podía ayudarte. Pero aún no es tarde...y está vez...has elegido salvarme, por encima de todo.- me dijo Hermione, y sentí como su mano izquierda acariciaba mi mejilla.

\- Te traeré agua y comida. - susurré apuntó de levantarme. Ella no me lo impidió, sino que recibió los alimentos sin queja ni reproche. Me mantuve de pie cerca de la entrada de la celda, observándole en silencio. Hasta que mi mente ya no estaba en la celda sino en Hogwarts, tiempo atrás, en la sala de los menesteres.

\- Malfoy.- me llamó, salí de mi trance y me la encontré de pie frente a mí. Retrocedí medio paso y mi espalda tropezó con la celda que estaba a mis espaldas.

\- ¿Tienes más sed?- pregunté

\- No.- respondió ella, me miraba fijamente, sus ojos, como aquella noche en el lago negro, parecían ver más allá de lo que le mostraba superficialmente. Ese color miel que me hablaba en el silencio, que me hacía sentir vivo.

\- ¿Hambre?- insistí

\- No.- respondió.

\- Entonces debo irme.- sentencie.

-No. No aún.- me dijo ella y me volvió a besar. Con pasión contenida, con deseo, con sed, con hambre, como si lo hubiese estado planeando por mucho tiempo. Respondí aquel beso, aún sabiendo que estaba jugando un juego peligroso. Lo había estado esperando, sabía que ella lo haría, sabía que cuando quería algo iba y lo tomaba…no como yo.

\- ¿Te gustó?- me preguntó la leona con las mejillas sonrojadas, negué con la cabeza sin mirarle, no le diría que sí...quizás así desistía de esa locura. De repente ella era la cazadora y yo la presa...

-Estás mintiendo.- susurró y me beso de nuevo. Sus manos rodearon mi cuello y demandantemente se movían sobre los míos. Y respondí, y no pude seguir conteniendo lo que sentía al tenerla cerca así que la moví hasta que fue ella la que quedo recostada de la reja. Mis besos bajaron hasta su cuello, dejando un rastro por donde pasaba antes de volver a atrapar sus labios.

\- Si me gustas, Granger. - susurré entre besos.

\- Ya lo sabía, siempre lo supe.- respondió, me aleje confundido. Sus ojos color caramelo me miraban con intensidad, no comprendía lo que había querido decir. ¿Cómo qué siempre?

\- ¿Siempre?- cuestioné confundido.

\- Aquel día en clase de pociones. Dijiste que te gustaba una Gryffindor, una que le gustaba leer, que era una insufrible, pero que te gustaba su olor a libros viejos. Durante noches no pude sacar tus palabras de mi cabeza...y aunque no me gustabas...despertaste en mí una curiosidad que me consumía.- me dijo Granger, su mirada me quemaba, parecía desear fundirse con la mía.

\- Yo no sabía que me gustabas. No podía aceptarlo, eras...Granger.- susurré

\- Sigo siendo Granger. Y te sigo gustando...y tú me gustas Malfoy. Me gustas mucho.- susurró la leona.

\- Tengo que irme, si tardó más tiempo alguien podría darse cuenta.- susurré alejándome; Hermione me sujetó de la mano impidiéndome que saliese.

\- Gracias...- me dijo, me acerqué un paso largo, le sujete de la cintura y le bese con dulzura. Atrapando su labio inferior entre mis dientes, le escuché suspirar. Cuando iba a separarme ella se sujetó de mi cuello e intensifico aquel beso.

\- Volveré en la noche...- susurré alejándola suavemente, ella suspiro y asintió.

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

**El fin de la guerra**

P.O.V Draco Malfoy

Bajar al sotano se había convertido en mi refugio. Quería estar con Granger a todas horas, en todo momento, pero ahí estaba Astoria para impedirme bajar a verla algunas noches. Ahí estaba mi padre para impedirme pasar mucho tiempo con la leona. Ahí estaba Voldemort en mi subconsciente para recordarme que si me atrapaba, no solo yo pagaría las consecuencias, sino también mi madre.

\- Todos duermen...- susurré, faltaba muy poco para la guerra. Había escuchado a Voldemort hablando con mi padre y me esperaba lo peor. Noche tras noche me pregunto qué ocurrirá luego de la guerra. ¿Quién ganará?

Me levanté de la cama, tomé mi varita en mano y encaminé mis pies hacia el sótano, no sin antes lanzar una mirada al reloj que colgaba junto a la ventana y anunciaba que era más de media noche. Los pasillos están vacíos así que llegar al sótano no sería muy complicado. Como cada noche desde que Granger se convirtió en mi escape, siento la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas. Ese sentimiento de peligro, de miedo, que hace que la sangre corra de prisa y que la respiración se acelere.

Comienzo a bajar las escaleras, llego al final y cuando estoy por entrar por la puerta que lleva al sótano escucho movimiento en la sala. Me asomé sin hacer ruido y reconocí a Astoria besando a Zabinni. Al guardé silencio, no por celos, sino por orgullo. ¿Acaso Zabinni jamás dejaría de estar interesado en toda chica que estuviese próxima a mi? No era la primera vez que les sorprendía, y realmente agradecía que Astoria no supiese esconderse. Gracias a su pequeño desliz pude poner una excusa para anular nuestro compromiso.

Tentado a interrumpirles doy un paso hacia ellos, pero recuerdo hacía dónde iba. Si quería ver a Granger no podía revelar que me hallaba fuera de mi cuarto a estás horas. Aprieto los puños sintiendo que han arremetido contra mi orgullo y decido darles la espalda y perderme en la puerta que da lugar al sótano. Minutos luego abrí la puerta que da a las celdas y coloqué un hechizo que impidiese la entrada a alguien más.

Hermione está tendida en el suelo, el silencio sepulcral y la respiración acompasada me permite percibir que la chica duerme. Abrí la reja y me dejé caer a su lado, su rostro muestra tranquilidad y sus ojos cerrados le dan un aire angelical. Muevo mi mano hasta acariciar su mejilla, acomodando un trozo de su cabello tras su oreja en medio de la caricia. Ella suspira y segundos luego abre lentamente los ojos.

\- Hola.- me saluda sonriendo a la vez que se sienta para quedar frente a mi. No respondo rápidamente, solo la miro, recorriéndola con con mis ojos para comprobar que se encuentra bien.

\- Hola...- respondí luego de comprobar su estado, ella extiende una mano y me acaricia la mejilla. Cierro los ojos ante su tacto y nerviosamente meto la mano en los bolsillos de mis jeans y toco suavemente los dos pedacitos de pergamino que tenía escondidos.

\- ¿Me regala un beso, mi plebeyo?- me pregunta diverta mi castaña. No puedo evitar sonreír quedamente, llevar mi mano a su rostro y acariciar su mejilla con la yema de mis dedos.

-Hasta dos.- susurré con voz ronca inclinándome hacia ella y atrapando sus labios mientras mis dedos seguían acariciando sus mejillas y sus manos envolvían suavemente mi cuello.

Pronto nos unimos al silencio del sótano, nuestros labios se movían lentamente, incluso nuestras respiraciones parecían haber pactado con el lugar para no interrumpir la tranquilidad que rondaba entre las paredes. Moví mis manos hasta apresar su cintura y le obligué a arrodillarse a la vez que yo también lo hacía. Allí, arrodillados uno delante del otro nos separamos durante algunos segundos.

Los segundos más cortos que podrían imaginarse porque la hale rápidamente de la cintura para besarle nuevamente y ella no pareció tener ninguna objeción. Se sujetó a mi fieramente y luego se separó para esconder su rostro en mi pecho. La abracé de manera protectora y le sentí llorar en el silencio, los temblores casi imperceptibles de su cuerpo y las lágrimas mojando mi camisa eran prueba irrefutable en medio de la oscuridad.

\- Todo estará bien...-susurré besando su frente.

\- Tengo miedo. Miedo a que te ocurra algo...no quiero vivir sin ti.- aceptó la castaña y levantó su mirada enterrándola intensamente en la mía. Sin dejar de mirarle bajé mi mano hasta mi bolsillo y extraje los dos anillos que había hecho con pergamino color marrón canela. Eran dos argollas que simbolizarían nuestro matrimonio.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?- pregunté mostrándole los dos anillos.

\- ¿Qué te casarías conmigo cuando esto terminara?- me preguntó ella mirando las dos argolla hechas con pergamino, pero encantadas para que no fuesen a romperse.

\- Si. Pues...he decidido que nos casaremos en este instante.- sentencié, ella dejó escapar una risa y me miró con un brillo en los ojos.

\- Pero, aquí no hay testigos, ni un ministro, ni...

-Estamos tu y yo. Los enamorados. No hace falta nadie más.- determiné sujetando su mano.

\- Pero...

\- Shh...Hermione Granger, eres mi luz en medio de toda esta oscuridad. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? Prometo que te protegeré con mi vida, que jamás te haré daño y que algún día...te haré feliz.

-Si, quiero ser tu esposa... y ya me haces feliz.- susurró ella mirándome fijamente, le coloqué el anillo y ella lo miró antes de tomar el otro y sujetar mi mano.

-Draco Malfoy. Fuiste mi salvación cuando todo parecía desmoronarse. Me abrazaste cuando tuve frío, me bañaste cuando estaba sucia, me consolaste cuando me sentía desfallecer, me cubriste cuando no tenía fuerzas para caminar librándome así de los castigos que me propinaría Lestrange si veia que no obedecía. ¿Quieres ser mi esposo? Prometo amarte para siempre. Y prometo que te cuidaré, respetaré, amaré, protegeré...con mi vida.

\- Quiero ser tu esposo, Granger.- susurré mientras ella me ponía la argolla y yo me abalanzaba sobre ella para atrapar sus labios. No hubo resistencia de su parte cuando aquel beso subió de intensidad, tampoco cuando le tendí en el suelo y mis besos bajaron por su cuello.

\- ¿Estás bien?- interrogué separándome algunos segundos.

\- Nerviosa...- respondió antes de besarme nuevamente. Unos ruidos afuera me alertaron, parecía que estaba ocurriendo algo realmente malo. Me puse en pie de inmediato. Hermione miraba hacia la puerta preocupada mientras yo abría la celda.

\- Tengo que ir...- le dije girándome a mirarle, ella asintió y me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

\- Por favor...ten cuidado...- susurró

\- Volveré...- la mano de Hermione me impedía alejarme.

\- Por favor...vuelve...- repitió

-Te amo.- susurré antes de cerrar la celda y salir del sótano. Sin saber realmente qué estaba ocurriendo afuera. Corrí por los pasillos con la respiración acelerada, el ruido provenía del salon central.

\- ¡Guerra!- gritó Lestrange cuando me asomé al gran salón, todos estaban reunidos allí.

\- Mortifagos, leales míos...al fin...ha llegado la hora.- declaró Voldemort y luego se desapareció.

\- Mama... ¿Guerra?- cuestioné tirando de su brazo para llamar su atención. Se giró a mirarme preocupada y me obligó a salir del gran salón a escondidas.

\- Todos tienen que ir...tengo miedo por ti...- susurró mi madre acariciando mi mejilla.

\- Estaré bien...tendré cuidado...- susurre dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla.

\- Cuidaré que Granger este bien.- susurró mi madre sujetando mis manos entre las suyas.

\- Te amo.- murmuré abranzandola fuertemente antes de volver al gran salón donde Lestrange ya preguntaba por mi.

P.O.V Hermione Granger

Había pasado muchos meses tras aquellas rejas, tendida entre la oscuridad, la humedad y la miseria. Cuando pensaba que todo terminaría, cuando pensaba que no viviría por mucho tiempo, en ese instante la luz que ocultaba Malfoy decidió alumbarme. Lo había dado por perdido, lo había odiado con todas mis fuerzas. Luego de saber que prefería seguir a Lord Voldemort, decidí que el destino nos condenaba a ser enemigos y que nada ni nadie cambiaría eso.

Justo cuando me había convencido de que en Malfoy no había nada bueno, él me demostró lo contrario. Me salvó la vida, y me regresó la esperanza. Cada día, cada vez que me tendía un vaso de agua o un pedazo de pan, me demostraba que...todos tenemos luz...que todavía había esperanza. Me negaba a creer que en él había ago de bondad y de misericordia. Pero era imposible negarlo, era imposible no anhelar verle...

El rubio derrumbó la pared que yo había levantado aquella noche frente al gran lago, cuando decidí que no estábamos hechos para ser amigos, y mucho menos algo más que eso. Aquella noche en la cual trace una línea invisible que nos separó por completo. Malfoy derribó poco a poco cada argumentó que me obligué a creer...y sacó del encierro al amor que yo escondía. Me mostró lo que era el amor...el verdadero.

Amor era ese latir desesperado que me aceleraba la respiración cuando le veía entrar por la puerta del calabozo. Los primeros días, entraba nervioso, con miedo, con su máscara de orgullo. Luego, entraba corriendo, con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar. Mi corazón, tan pronto escuchaba el ruido de la cerradura daba un salto y latía queriéndose salir de mi pecho.

Amor era esa preocupación que mostraban sus ojos cuando Bellatrix me torturaba. Esa preocupación con la cual me tendía el agua y me abrazaba preguntándome si podía moverme. La misma preocupación que me impedía conciliar rápidamente el sueño al imaginar que algo podría ocurrirle en la noche. Ese miedo que me abrazaba cuando no venía a verme un día, y pensaba que podría no volver nunca.

Amor eran nuestros besos en la tarde, o a media noche. Cuando todos dormían o cuando Draco me traía de mi tortura. Esos besos lentos, rápidos, llenos de sentimientos, de deseo y de locura. En ellos poníamos nuestra vida, cuando nos besábamos la desgracia y el desánimo pasaba a segundo término y el tiempo se detenía.

Y parecía realmente imposible y ligeramente sarcastico que entre las paredes frías de un sótano oscuro y húmedo yo hubiese encontrado el amor. El amor para mi ya no tenía forma de cupido, o de cartas, tenía forma de abrazos, de lagrimas. Y en mi situación tan trágica...Draco Malfoy...se había convertido en la puerta que me conducía a la vida. Y todavía...todavía recuerdo cuando todo empezó.

 _\- Veritaserum...la poción de la verdad. Ahora sabremos si el joven Malfoy es o no responsable.- decía el profesor luego de que Malfoy hubiese bebido por completo el brebaje. Se había quedado completamente inerte, como paralizado. Yo le miraba con el ceño fruncido, convencida de su culpabilidad._

 _\- ¡Profesor! ¿Podría hacerle una pregunta a Malfoy antes?- interrumpió una joven de Slytherin nerviosamente. El profesor se encogió de hombros divertido._

 _\- Por que no...el joven Malfoy no tiene porque enterarse.- respondió el profesor._

 _\- ¿Como sería tu chica ideal Draco? ¿Te gusta alguna chica?- interrogó la chica, rodé los ojos ante dicha pregunta. Yo podría responderle: la chica tendría que ser sangre pura, sangre pura, sin contaminación ni mancha. Digna de un Malfoy._

 _\- Ella...me gusta una mandona sabelotodo. Ella tiene el cabello castaño y los ojos como la miel. Siempre huele a libros viejos y a vainilla. - respondió Malfoy. Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder, el silencio en el aula seguido de las murmuraciones no se hizo esperar._

 _\- Emmm...prosigamos.- interrumpió el profesor con nerviosismo._

 _\- ¿A que está buena Granger, Draco? - preguntó Zabinni, enrojecí ante el comentario._

 _\- Está hermosa.- respondió Malfoy, escuché a Ron murmurar enojado y mis mejillas se enrojecieron aún más._

Luego de aquella declaración jamás volví a ver al rubio de la misma manera. Jamás nadie me había dicho tan abiertamente que yo le pareciese hermosa. Ron era un poco atrabancado con las palabras y Víctor Krum apenas podía pronunciar mi nombre. Pero Malfoy..Malfoy era especial.

En el silencio del sótano me abracé a mis piernas. Contemplando la argolla que reposaba en uno de mis dedos, era frágil y sencilla, pero para mí simbolizaba mucho. Miré hacia la puerta, deseando que Draco rompiese el silencio al entrar, había pasado un tiempo considerable. La tranquilidad en lugar de calmarme, me alarmaba. ¿Qué estaría ocurriendo?

No sabía que hora podria ser, Draco suele venir muy metida la noche así que debía ser muy de mañana...aunque ya ha pasado mucho tiempo...horas probablemente. Me abracé a mis piernas en silencio, acompañada de una gotera ligeramente desesperante que caía insistentemente en la pared contraria. Solo quería salir de aquí y saber que estaba pasando...saber que ocurriría.

\- ¡Hermione!- era Draco, me puse en pie de inmediato mientras la puerta se abría. Draco entró corriendo, tenía la cara llena de rasguños y sangre, corrí hacia el justo cuando abría la celda.

\- ¿Que te pasó?- pregunté acariciando su mejilla, me percaté de inmediato de que dejó la puerta abierta sin preocuparse de que podrían vernos.

\- Voldemort a caído...tus amigos vendrán a buscarte.- me dijo con la respiración acelerada y sujetando firmemente mis manos.

\- ¿Voldemort cayó?- cuestioné sin poder creerlo todavía.

-Si, plebeya mía.- susurró Draco con una sonrisa.

\- Pero...debes huir...si te atrapan...

-Tranquila...me iré...

-Pero...voy contigo...

\- No...tú eres una heroina...encontraré la forma de volver.- me aseguró

\- Pero...

\- ¡Hermione! - la voz de Ron espantó a Draco, quién sacó su varita.

\- ¡Suéltala, Malfoy! ¡Ríndete! ¡Te pudrirás en Azkaban!- amenazó Harry. Antes de que pudiese hacer algo, habian agarrado a Draco hombres de ministerio. Le agarraron con fuerza, el rubio se dejó hacer, no alzó su varita en ningún momento.

\- Hermione...estás bien.- dijo Ronald y sin darme tiempo me había atrapado entre sus brazos y me había robado un beso. Me hallaba completamente conmocionada, apenas había terminado de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo...el fin de la guerra.

\- Esperen...- fue lo único que pude murmurar al alejarme, pero Draco ya no estaba allí. Solo mis amigos me observaban con cariño y preocupación.

\- Estábamos preocupados...llegamos a pensar lo peor.- murmuró Harry abrazándome cuando Ron se hubo hechado a un lado.

\- Harry...Draco es inocente.- declaré cuando hube caído en si, separándome de mi amigo quién me miró confundido.

\- ¿Qué dices?- me preguntó sorprendido.

\- Gracias a él estoy viva...- insistí

\- Hermione estás enferma...debe verte un médico.- me dijo Ron y no me dejaron seguir hablando porque me obligaron a seguirles.

Estuve en el hospital dos semanas, tenía contunciones que debían ser atendidas, heridas en la espalda y algunas cicatrices invorables. Estando allí tendida intenté, en más de una ocasión, convencer a Harry que no podía permitir que enviarán a Draco a Azkaban. No logré que me escuchará, cuando venía me decía que no había forma de salvar a Malfoy, que había hecho muchas cosas malas.

\- Iré a buscar el pergamino que autoriza tu salida.- me dijo la medimaga saliendo de la habitación. Me senté en la camilla en silencio, vestía unos jeans y una blusa que Ginny me había traido en la mañana. Llevé mi mirada a mi brazo, trazando la palabra sangre sucia que reposaba en mi antebrazo. En la oscuridad de aquel sótano jamás había contemplado cuando horrible era esa cicatriz.

\- Hermione, al fin podrás salir. ¿Cómo te sientes?- la voz de Ron consiguió capturar mi atención y que dejase de mirar mi cicatriz. El pelirrojo se detuvo delante de mi, observando mi brazo con cierta culpa en la mirada.

\- Estoy bien...- susurré, Ron llevó su mano hasta mi antebrazo y trazó mi cicatriz con delicadeza.

\- Lamento todo lo que viviste...debimos haber ido a buscarte...pensamos que estabas muerta...apenas hace unos dos meses descubrimos que no era así.- murmuró el pelirrojo.

\- No importa...estan aquí conmigo.- susurré

\- Y estaremos aquí siempre...yo siempre estaré aquí...- susurró él y se inclinó hacia mi. Por algún motivo extraño permanecí inmóvil hasta que sus labios chocaron con los míos. Entonces me alejé de inmediato, interponiendo mis manos entre ambos.

-Ron...

-¿Qué ocurre? Sé que...lo nuestro no funcionó en su momento pero...yo te amo. Déjame demostrártelo...- susurró mi amigo.

\- Ron...

-Hermione, puedo hacerte feliz.- insistió él.

\- Ronald...amo a alguien más...- declaré con la mirada perdida, mis ojos fijos en los suyos, pero sin verle realmente.

\- ¿Draco Malfoy, cierto? Es un mortifago, Hermione. Pasará toda su vida en Azkaban.- me dijo sujetando mis manos.

\- Ron...lo amo. Lo amo.- repetí poniéndome en pie.

\- ¿A dónde vas?- me interceptó cuando me encaminé hacia la salida.

\- A Azkaban.- sentencié

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

P.O.V Draco Malfoy

Con dificultad me tendí sobre la incómoda cama que me habían colocado en mi celda, la más oscura, húmeda y escondida de Azkaban. Estaba en lo profundo de la prisión, eso se hacía claramente visible cuando el silencio reinaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Suspiré pasando una mano por mi rostro, la barba comenzaba a hacerse sentir, raspando ligeramente mi mano cuando en el desespero caluroso intentaba secar el sudor desagradable que se adhería a mi rostro.

Lo último que recuerdo de cuando aquellos magos me atraparon, fue girarme hacia Hermione y ver cómo el idiota de Weasley le abrazaba. Como si mi mente se encargase de torturarme, el recuerdo de ellos abrazados mientras caminaban por Hogwarts asaltó mis recuerdos. Nuevamente, volví a entenderlo. Lo ideal era que estuviesen juntos, la historia debía estar así escrita, porque ellos eran los héroes y yo era parte de los villanos. Suspiré completamente agradecido con Dios por el poco tiempo que pude estar con Hermione, ese poco tiempo en el cual éramos solo nosotros dos.

Merecía estar aquí, me había ganado este final con mucho esfuerzo. Y el ministerio había honrado mi esfuerzo y determinación. No hubo juicio, porque no habían testigos a mi favor. Solo hubo una sentencia inminente: 100 años en Azkaban. Yo estaba esperando que me condenaran al beso del dementor y acabaren así mi trágica existencia, pero al parecer a alguien se le había ocurrido una idea aún más deprimente y dolorosa.

Cerré los ojos en el silencio de la noche, definitivamente debía ser muy de noche. Porque el ruido de la naturaleza atravesaba la muy pequeña ventana que estaba en lo alto de la pared y que permitía la entrada del sonido. Sería una tortura aún más desagradable si esa pequeña ventana no se hallara en ese lugar conectándome con el mundo. ¡Gritándome que hay vida más allá de mi encierro!

Completamente sumergido en mi soledad, los recuerdos de todos mis errores pasaban por mi cabeza como un tétrica película. Lo más lamentable es que no pude salvar a mi madre completamente, la sentenciaron a diez años encerrada en la mansión Malfoy, sin poder salir a ver a nadie...con la única compañía del viejo elfo de la familia. Desde aquí sufriría por ambos, gritaría lo injusto que era esa sentencia. ¡Gritaría que aunque somos malos, lo somos porque no habían alternativas!

¿Eso quién lo entiende? ¿Quién entiende que estábamos en medio de un callejón sin salidas? A un lado teníamos una espada y al otro un montón de espinas. ¡Preferimos las espinas! ¿Y quién es capaz de culparnos?

En medio de mis tristes recuerdos, baje la mirada y contemplé la argolla de papel encantado que rodeaba mi dedo. Ella me entendía. Ella decidió comprender mis decisiones, mi dolor y mis miedos. Y en el silencio del sótano me dijo muchas veces que me amaba por encima de mi condición de mortifago. Porque para Hermione yo era algo más que un seguidor de Voldemort. Ella vio en mi un ser lleno de bondad y amor...aún cuando yo pensaba que esas dos virtudes no podrían describirme en lo más mínimo.

\- Draco...- era su voz. Abrí los ojos y miré hacia la puerta del cuartucho en el cual me hallaba, la puerta de metal sólido había sido abierta y de pie en el umbral se encontraba Hermione seguida de un auror.

\- Hermione...- susurré poniéndome en pie rápidamente, ella corrió hacia mi y yo le recibí con los brazos abiertos. Sus lágrimas no tardaron en mojar mi ropa negra y en medio de mi dolor decidí que podía llorar con ella. La abracé con fuerza y mis lágrimas fueron a parar en sus cabellos.

\- Draco...- volvió a susurrar escondida en mi pecho, abrazada a mi con fuerza. La apreté firmemente, porque otra vez, ella era esa luz que venía a sacarme de mi profunda oscuridad.

\- Señorita Hermione. ¿Segura que desea que le deje sola? - interrogó el mago.

\- Si, estaré bien.- contestó ella girándose hacia la puerta. Él me miró desconfiado, pero se limitó a cerrar la puerta y dejarnos solos. Entre aquellas paredes grises me permití sonreír...sonreír porque era feliz al verla completamente recuperada.

\- Te ves hermosa.- susurré recorriendo con la yema de mis dedos las facciones de su rostro. Ella cerró los ojos y me dedicó una sonrisa antes de volver a abrazarme y esconder su rostro en mi pecho.

\- Te extrañé.- susurró volviéndose a alejar para poder mirarme a los ojos.

\- Te amo.- susurré mirándola fijamente, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y ella se inclinó hacia mi dispuesta a atrapar mis labios, pero retrocedí sabiendo que aquello no era correcto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- me interrogó confundida.

\- Granger...- susurré, bajé mi mirada y para mi desgracia terminé observando aquella cicatriz que jamás había contemplado con tanta luz de por medio. Sujeté su brazo con cierta intensidad y ella bajo la mirada para saber que había llamado mi atención.

\- No es importante.- murmuró cubriendo con su otra mano su antebrazo, moví mi mano para impedirle que cubriera aquellas palabras: "sangre sucia". Me incliné hacia su antebrazo y besé aquella cicatriz en silencio.

\- Estar de pie luego de todos esos hechizos...te hace más hermosa.- susurré

\- Tengo muchas cicatrices...¿sabes?- me preguntó escondiendo su mirada; rastreando el suelo con ella.

\- Yo también...- susurré, dulcemente sujeté su barbilla para que me mirase.

\- Te amo.- murmuró ella y volvió a inclinarse hacia mi, pero retrocedí. Pareció enojarle mi actitud, porque volvió a acercarse hasta que me acorraló, la pared fría tocó mi espalda y sus ojos color caramelo brillaron con anticipación.

\- No es correcto...no soy la persona indicada para ti.-susurré escondiendo mi mirada.

\- Estamos casados ¿lo olvidas?- me preguntó tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

\- Olvida eso...te regreso tu libertad.- sentencié quitando la argolla de mi dedo y tendiéndosela. Hermione me miró sorprendida y luego tomó mi mano y colocó la argolla nuevamente.

\- No vuelvas a quitártela...representa mucho para mí.- susurró.

\- Voy a morir aquí, Hermione. No te condenaré a morir con la esperanza de que yo salga.- susurré entristecido. Yo deseaba hacerla feliz, deseaba ofrecerle esperanza y amor, pero el destino había jugado sus cartas y nosotros nuevamente quedábamos en lados opuestos del mundo. Ella libre. Yo encarcelado.

\- No vas a morir aquí...te sacaré.- susurró ella sujetando con firmeza mis manos. Una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla ante la seguridad de sus palabras, deseaba tener su optimismo, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Jamás saldría de aquí. Habían dado mi caso por cerrado.

\- Hermione, el caso ya fue cerrado...no hay nada que puedas...- comencé a decir, siendo rápidamente interrumpiedo por un beso corto que silencio mis palabras y me hizo dar un pequeño salto de sorpresa.

-Te amo...- susurró ella, sus ojos color miel brillaron con intensidad y volvió a acercarse fundiéndonos en un beso lleno de amor y deseo.

\- Hermione, quizás nunca salga de aquí...- le recordé cuando aquel beso subió de intensidad y sus besos bajaron por mi cuello.

\- Esposo mío...- me interrumpió ella alejándose, sus manos sujetando fuertemente las mías para que caminase con ella hacia la incómoda y pequeña cama.

\- No es el lugar.- sentencié llevando sus manos a mis labios para besar suavemente el dorso de las mismas.

\- Creo que si es el lugar...porque quiero mostrarte cuánto te amo.- susurró mi castaña y nos tendimos sobre aquella cama incómoda.

Allí fuimos uno por primera vez, ella me abrazaba con desespero, me besaba con nerviosismo y se movía con inexperiencia. Yo simplemente le seguía el juego y me aseguraba de que ella estuviese bien, de que estuviese a gusto. Me aseguré de hacerla feliz por el plazo de aquellos minutos. Demostrándole en cada beso cuánto la amaba.

\- Te amo.- susurré abrazándola, su cuerpo desnudo se sentía cálido sobre el mío. Repase en silencio las cicatrices de su espalda mientras ella descansaba su rostro en mi pecho.

\- Te sacaré de aquí...- susurró mi castaña, depositando un casto beso en mi cuello. Bajé la mirada y me topé con aquellos orbes color miel que eran mi escape en medio de mi dolor.

\- Te amo. Y no pienso atarte a mi. Quiero que seas feliz.- susurré, colocando un rápido beso en su frente. La escuché suspirar y luego buscar mis labios en un beso desesperado, atrapando mi labio inferior antes de volver a suspirar.

\- No voy a ser feliz con alguien más...quiero ser feliz contigo.- sentenció.

\- Eres demasiado obstinada...solo quiero lo mejor para ti.- murmuré recorriendo con mis labios su cuello.

\- Eres mi esposo...y aunque tarde algún tiempo en sacarte de aquí...te seré fiel cada día, cada mes...inclusive cada año...hasta que estés libre.- susurró ella; la abracé fuertemente y besé su cabello antes de sujetar su mano y llenar su antebrazo de besos.

\- Yo te amaré siempre.- murmuré, Hermione se levantó luego y comenzó a vestirse. Yo le miraba completamente enamorado, hasta que ella percibió mi mirada y enrojeció.

\- No me mires así.- suplicó mientras se colocaba el sujetador.

\- Es imposible no mirarte.- sentecié

\- Es vergonzoso que me mires.- susurró vistiéndose con más rapidez y nerviosismo, me levanté y agarré la camisa que tenía en sus manos. Ella me miró aún más nerviosa, pero se dejó ayudar. Comencé a cerrar los botones rozando la piel en el proceso y viendo como se erizaba a mi contacto.

\- Eres lo más hermoso que me ha ocurrido.- susurré

\- Quisiera quedarme aquí contigo.- susurró ella cuando me separé y me coloqué el pantalón.

\- Tu lugar no está aquí...ya has soportado el encierro durante meses.- murmuré entristecido.

\- Créeme...te sacaré de aquí.- me aseguró mi castaña. Me giré a mirarle, ya completamente vestida y lista para irse.

\- Ven...dame un último abrazo.- le pedí, ella se escondió en mi pecho y yo le abracé con fuerza.

\- No es el último.- me aseguró alejándose, colocando un beso en mis labios y yéndose hacia la salida.

La vi irse y me dejé caer en aquella cama. Aunque ella aseguraba que me sacaría de aquí, creo que no lo logrará. Había hecho muchas cosas malas y debía pagar por mis errores. Aún así, deseaba disfrutar su compañía por última vez. Porque ella era mi manantial en medio de mi dolor, ella me había ayudado en mis tiempos de oscuridad.

Luego de aquella noche, los días pasaron con letargo y parsimonia. Hermione jamás volvio a visitarme, pensé que quizás se había olvidado por completo de mi. O que, al ver que sacarme era imposible decidió no venir a darme falsas esperanzas. Los días dieron lugar a meses y los meses a los años.

Pasados los dos años dejé de contar el tiempo y me resigné. Todavía me quedaban 98 años de condena así que era estupido contarlos. La barba espesa y el cabello largo anunciaban mi vida de encierro, agradecía que un pájaro se parase en mi pequeña ventana todos los días y me mantuviese en conectado con la tierra. Era aquel pájaro la única compañía viva que me obligaba a permanecer con cierto grado de cordura. El pájaro verde y los recuerdos que día a día me acompañaban.

\- Por lo menos...aquella noche...fuimos uno.- susurré tendido sobre mi cama, ya no era incomoda...o ya me había acostumbrado a la incomodidad. No sabía precisar cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero ya no importaba. Mi castaña era el recuerdo al que con más ahínco me aferraba, porque su recuerdo...me hacía feliz en medio de mi encierro.

Continuará...

Gracias a **Pauli Jean Malfoy y Sil04** por dejar un comentario en el capítulo anterior! Espero les haya gustado la continuacion! Besos!

PD. Si te gustó el capítulo no olvides seguir la historia y dejar un comentario! Besos! (Ya estamos llegando al final de la historia :3)


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola!!!**

Este capítulo va dedicado a Pauli Jean Malfoy: Gracias por comentar y besos! ¡Ya sabrás porque Hermione desapareció por tanto tiempo! 

**Capítulo 12**

 _Seamos una familia_

P.O.V Hermione Granger

Pasaron cinco años desde aquella noche en la cual me entregué en alma y cuerpo a Draco Malfoy. Y no hubo una sola noche en la cual no dejase de recordar cada beso y cada palabra. El recuerdo de aquella noche me obligaba a seguir luchando por su libertad. Y al fin...luego de seis años...mis esfuerzos daban fruto. El ministerio se vio obligado a revocar la condena, y por mi testimonio decidieron que Draco sería puesto en libertad, pero le estarían vigilando por si hacia algo indebido.

\- Podrás ir a sacarle hoy mismo.- me dijo el ministro cuando nos reunimos. Salí con una sonrisa y me aparecí en mi casa, Cronkshank salió a saludarme con un ronroneo de alegría.

\- ¡Mama! ¡Papa Ron me estaba molestando!- mi angel salió corriendo al escucharme llegar. Sus cabellos rubios platinados brillaban a la luz del día y su voz era melodía a mis oídos.

\- Jálale las orejas y te dejará tranquilo.- le dije a mi hijo dándole un abrazo, mi amor se cruzó de brazos y suspiró antes de asentir.

\- ¿Vienes del ministerio?- me interrogó mi pequeño sentándose en la sala, Cronkshank subió sobre él y yo me senté a su lado a la vez que veía a Ron asomarse seguido de Harry.

\- Si.- susurré, mis amigos guardaron silencio.

\- ¿Y qué dijeron? ¿Veré a mi papa de verdad?- interrogó mi hijo emocionado.

\- Scorpius, si...tu papá saldrá libre.- declaré con una gran sonrisa, mi rubio dio un salto y se agarró de mi cuello, depositó un beso en mi mejilla y salió corriendo hacia mis amigos.

\- ¿Escucharon tíos? ¡Mi papa va a salir de Azkaban! ¡Eso quiere decir que ya no es malo!- declaró mi pequeño emocionado, arrugué el gesto y fulminé a Ron con la mirada. El pelirrojo siempre estaba diciéndole a Scorpius que Draco era malo y por eso estaba en Azkaban.

\- Amor...ve a hacer tu baúl...te llevaré con la tía Ginny.- le dije, él asintió y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

\- Yo tengo un compromiso, me alegra que Malfoy vaya a salir libre, Mione.- me dijo Harry con una sonrisa sincera antes de darme un beso e irse.

\- ¿No crees que soy mejor Padre para Scorpius?- interrogó Ron luego de mirar hacía el cuarto de mi hijo y comprobar que seguía sin asomarse.

\- Mi hijo tiene padre, Ronald.- le aclaré mirándolo fijamente.

\- Un padre que no ha estado ahí en sus primeros años. En cambio aquí he estado yo, Mione. En cada cumpleaños, en cada momento importante, le enseñé a jugar Quiddich.- me reclamó mi amigo.

\- Sabias que tenía un padre. Y te agradezco que estuvieses ahí, Scorpius te quiere mucho. Aunque sabes que Draco hubiese querido estar. - murmuré velando que mi rubio no fuese a asomarse.

\- Tu lo has dicho, él me quiere como a un padre. ¿Por que insistes en Malfoy?- me interrogó ligeramente enojado.

\- Porque es el hombre al que amo...Scorpius es la prueba de ello. Y Scorpius es su hijo. - le recordé

\- Lo se. No creas que puedo olvidarlo cuando el niño es la viva imagen de Draco Malfoy.- comentó Ron suspirando.

\- Solo quería que lo tuvieses claro.- susurré.

\- Está bien, no insistiré. Sabes que cuentas conmigo.- susurró mi amigo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

\- Gracias.- susurré.

\- Despídeme del campeón.- me pidió Ronald antes de desaparecerse.

Me apresuré a subir las escaleras, la puerta del cuarto de Scorpius estaba abierta permitiéndome verle mientras preparaba el baúl y hablaba distraídamente con su lechuza. Una sonrisa asomó en mis labios, mi pequeño tenía cinco años, pero era muy listo para su edad, al igual que yo. Verle cada noche me brindaba esperanza para seguir luchando por la libertad de Draco. Aún cuando prohibieron las visitas y me vi obligada a dejar a mi amado abandonado.

\- Escuchaste Draco...vamos a conocer a papa. Tendré que llamarte Draco II porque ahora mi papá será Draco I.- comentaba Scorpius a su lechuza.

\- Creo que Draco II se escucha muy bien.- comenté acercándome, mi hijo se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa. Le veía y podía contemplar la sonrisa de su padre...era dos gotas de agua, aunque mi Scorpius había heredado mis bucles. Claro que yo los tranquilizaba con un hechizo.

\- Mama. ¿Cómo es papá? ¿Es gracioso? ¿Le gusta el Quiddich? ¿Crees que le guste ser mi papá?- me preguntó mi pequeño con nerviosismo mientras cerraba el baúl donde llevaba lo necesario para divertirse con los gemelos de Ginny.

\- Mi amor...tu papá...bueno...no es muy gracioso, pero es un excelente jugador de Quiddich y estoy segura de que te amará.- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿No puedo ir contigo a verle?- interrogó mi pequeño emocionado.

-No, porque él seguramente va a querer darse un baño y prepararse para conocerte.- resumí sujetando su mano para irnos a casa de Ginny.

\- Pero no tardes en traerlo...- me rogó antes de que nos desapareciéramos. Aparecimos en la casa de la pelirroja, quién nos saludo con una sonrisa al vernos aparecer.

\- ¡Los chicos estás arriba, Scorpius! Anda sube.- le aventó mi amiga con una sonrisa y no hicieron falta más palabras porque mi pequeño salió corriendo escaleras arriba mientras Ginny me invitaba al comedor.

-En realidad pensaba dejártelo, tengo algo que hacer.- expliqué.

\- Oh, entonces te lo cuido. ¿Pero a dónde vas?- me interrogó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

\- Han declarado que Draco puede salir en libertad, iré a llevar la orden para que le suelten.- expliqué sin poder esconder la sonrisa que se reflejó en todo mi rostro.

\- ¡Wow! Malfoy libre. Ha pasado tanto tiempo.- declaró Ginny, tanto su tono de voz como su expresión reflejaron sorpresa.

\- Si, seis años es mucho tiempo. Por eso no quiero perder más.- sentencié.

\- Anda, no te atraso. Ve tranquila, cuidaré del rubio.- me tranquilizó Gin, le di un rápido beso en la mejilla y me desaparecí.

Azkaban lucia igual de desolador que años atrás, cuando me detuve frente a aquel mural enorme un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Habia pasado tanto tiempo, había deseado tanto volver a visitar a Draco. El mago que vigilaba la entrada me permitió acceder al reconocerme; fui directamente a entregar el papel que certificaba la libertad de Malfoy y luego dos magos me condujeron hasta su celda en silencio.

Mi corazón latía descontroladamente en mi pecho a medida que caminaba detrás de los dos magos. Acelerándose aún más cuando se detuvieron frente a una puerta y uni de ellos murmuró un hechizo. Sentía que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho y me recriminé mentalmente aquella actitud. Ya no era una adolescente, pero los años no habían borrado las emociones que despertaba aquel chico pálido en mi cuerpo.

\- Puede entrar, le esperamos aquí para conducirles a la salida.- me dijo el mago, abrió la puerta para permitirme la entrada.

Mis ojos buscaron a Draco instintivamente, para mi sorpresa el chico se encontraba tendido en la cama. Un pájaro verde se encontraba sobre su pecho y cantaba con alegría mientras el rubio silbaba al unísono. Los años habían logrado que una espesa barba cubriese su rostro y su cabello parecía haber crecido exageradamente. Malfoy no se giró a mirarme, parecía sumergido en su mundo, como si no hubiese escuchado el ruido de la puerta.

\- Draco...- le llamé, dio un salto, espantando en el proceso al pájaro verde que salió volando por la pequeña ventana en la pared del fondo.

\- Hermione...- murmuró Draco sorprendido. Cuando se puso en pie, justo delante de mi, me quedé viéndole completamente ensimismada. Aunque no lograba hallar detrás de aquella barba a mi rubio, sus ojos grises brillaban con la misma intensidad de aquella noche. El cabello le llegaba más abajo de la cintura, tan platinado que parecía de mentira.

\- Te lo prometí...ya podemos irnos.- susurré extendiendo mis manos, él me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Irnos?- me preguntó

\- Si, irnos.- sentencié con una sonrisa, Draco se acercó a mi casi corriendo y me abrazó. La barba me incomodaba, pero pronto me hube escondido en su abrazo ignorando el picazón que producía.

\- No lo puedo creer.- me dijo alejándose.

\- Ven.- susurré sujetando fuertemente su mano, él bajó la mirada y se quedó mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas por un rato. Le imité y entendí que estaba mirando aquel anillo color canela que años atrás había colocado en mi dedo y que había permanecido en el mismo hasta el sol de hoy.

\- No te lo quitaste.- susurró Malfoy acariciándolo.

\- Aquella noche...hablaba enserio, plebeyo mío.- susurré antes de obligarle a reanudar la caminata. Draco miraba todo con los ojos muy abiertos e incluso una lagrima le recorrió el rostro cuando puso un pie fuera de Azkaban.

\- ¡Gracias, Hermione!- exclamó de repente y se giró hacia mi, atrapándome entre sus brazos con ímpetu y agradecimiento.

\- No es nada. - susurré escondida en su pecho, nos alejamos y Draco giró el rostro hacia el cielo antes de dar una vuelta sobre sus pies.

\- Soy libre.- le escuché susurrar.

\- Draco...ven...te llevaré a que te recorten.- interrumpí su extrema alegría, no sabía cómo decirle que tenía un hijo, así que prefería arreglarle para que estuviese presentable al momento de conocer a Scorpius.

\- ¿Recortarme? ¿Ahora? Pero...yo quiero ir a comer algo. No sé. Pastas, o una hamburguesa, o pastel de calabaza, no, de queso.- comenzó a enumerar, volví a sonreír ante la emoción que se le escapaba de los poros.

\- Te dejaré recortando, saldré y te compraré pasta.- le dije sujetando su mano.

Minutos más tarde estaba esperando mientras le recortaban. Cuando se giró hacia mi, me quedé estática observándole, contemplando como delante de mi volvía a estar ese Draco Malfoy imponente y elegante. Él me miraba intensamente, estudiándome con sus grises ojos...hasta que estos se fijaron en la pasta que traía entre mis manos.

\- Muero de hambre.- fue lo único que dijo acariciando su estómago. Pagué su arreglo y luego nos aparecimos en mi casa. Draco no preguntó dónde estábamos, ni se molestó en revisar el lugar. Solo agarró los alimentos y comenzó a comer en silencio. Yo me senté en el sillón a su lado, contemplándole.

Allí sentada podía recordar todas esas veces que había sido yo quien le decía cuanta hambre tenía. Viéndole comer, podía verme a mí misma y podía comprender ese sentimiento que debió haber sentido él. Los años en el calabozo habían terminado hace mucho tiempo, y los años se habían encargado en borrar los malos recuerdos. Incluso, hubo un tiempo, cuando pensé que también a él le olvidaría. Pero ahí estaba Scorpius...recordándome que no podía perder la esperanza.

\- Se nota que tenías hambre.- susurré, él asintió y solo hasta que hubo acabado la comida se giró hacia mi. Sus grises ojos fijos en los míos...los recuerdos del calabozo pasaron uno a uno por mi mente.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó observando el lugar.

\- En mi casa.- expliqué.

\- Es bonita. Hermione...- susurró Draco, se giró hacia mi y sujetó mis manos.

\- ¿Qué?- interrogué a la expectativa, aquellos ojos color metal fundido conseguían que mis pensamientos simplemente se quedasen en blanco a la espera de sus palabras.

\- ¿Puedo darme un baño?- me preguntó nervioso.

\- Hasta dos.- contesté poniéndome en pie para llevarle al lugar indicado; él me siguió en silencio.

\- No creo tener ropa de tu talla aquí. Pero...tengo una bata de baño que puedes usar hasta que te consiga algo decente.- le avisé rebuscando en el baño. Me giré hacia la puerta y vi al rubio allí de pie mirándome.

\- Estás hermosa.- murmuró él. El sonrojo no se hizo esperar, tiñendo mis mejillas de un rojo carmesí y acelerándose mi corazón.

\- Gracias.- susurré dispuesta a abandonar el baño.

\- Quédate.- me pidió, enrojecí aún más.

\- Draco, yo...bueno...- susurré nerviosa.

\- Lo siento...que idiota soy. Quizás tu...tienes esposo, o novio...- comenzó a excusarse, coloqué uno de mis dedos en sus labios y negué.

\- No es eso, es que me da vergüenza.- acepté.

\- Está bien, salgo en un momento.- murmuró Draco, salí y me dejé caer en el sofá junto a Cronkshank. Por mi mente pasaban miles de ideas, pensaba en cómo podría decirle a Malfoy que tenía un hijo de cinco años y que el mismo estaba ansioso por conocerle.

\- Hermione.- la voz de Draco me sacó de mis pensamientos, me giré a mirarle de inmediato. El rubio se encontraba con la bata de baño rosa cubriéndole por completo y el cabello mojado.

\- Te queda el rosa.- comenté con una sonrisa, Draco rodó los ojos y se acercó, dejándose caer a mi lado.

\- Tienes un hijo.- expresó de repente, un sudor recorrió mi espalda. ¡Las fotos encantadas en los pasillos! ¡Las había olvidado!

\- Si.- susurré.

\- Pero has dicho que no tienes esposo...- murmuró pensativo.

\- Ajá...- murmuré sin mirarle, mis manos comenzaron a sudar rápidamente. Cronkshank dio un salto y se salió de mi regazo perdiéndose rápidamente de mi vista. ¡Gato traidor!

\- Entonces...¿Quién es el padre?- preguntó Malfoy, tomé una larga respiración pero antes de que pudiese girarme a responder él se había volteado hacia mi y me había besado.

\- Draco...- susurré entre cortos besos, Malfoy se inclinó más hacia mi hasta tenderme en el sofá, algunas gotas de agua se escurrían de su cabello logrando mojarme.

\- Ese niño...es idéntico a mi...- susurró Draco subiendo su mano a mi mejilla y separándose algunos centímetros de mis labios.

\- Lo sé...se parece a su padre.- susurré moviendo mi manos a su cuello y tirando firmemente de él para volver a atrapar sus labios, ante esto no hubo resistencia.

\- Creo que te amo más...- susurró mi rubio y luego se levantó de golpe, me quedé allí tendida ligeramente confundida.

\- ¿Dónde está?- me preguntó mi rubio mirando a todos lados.

\- ¿Quién?- pregunté lamiendo mis labios e intentando acomodar mi cabello.

\- Mi hijo...mi mini Draco.- explicó sin mirarme.

\- Está con Ginny.- respondí con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Con Weasley? Vamos a por él.- declaró Malfoy sujetando mi brazo para que me pusiese en pie. Le detuve con una caricia en su antebrazo y mi rubio se giró a mirarme confundido.

\- Me regalas un último beso, mi plebeyo.- susurré con una sonrisa, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos.

\- Hasta dos.- respondió y tan efusivamente como se había levantado para romper nuestro beso hace algunos momentos, me tomó en brazos. Enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y nos unimos en un beso largo que gritaba cuánto nos habíamos extrañado.

\- Scorpius está jugando con sus primos...- susurré envolviendo mis manos alrededor de su cuello, Draco se alejó unos centímetros y me miró directamente a los ojos, su mirada gris siempre sería igual de profunda.

\- Entonces...nos podemos tardar un poco. ¿Dónde está tu recámara esposa mía?- preguntó mi rubio con una sonrisa.

\- Tercera puerta a la derecha.- susurré mientras Draco me dejaba en el suelo, él rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y atrapó mis labios mientras yo le conducía a las escaleras.

\- Por cierto...Scorpius es un bonito nombre.- susurró Draco mientras me besaba; yo intentaba buscar el picaporte de mi puerta sin dejar de responder su beso.

\- Un día en el calabozo me dijiste que si tuviese un hijo algún día...le llamarías así...cuando supe que sería un varón...recordé tus palabras.- susurré alejándome, encontrando el picacorte y entrando al cuarto seguida de Draco.

\- No merezco que me ames tanto...- susurró Draco sujetando mis manos para depositar en el dorso de ambas múltiples besos, las lágrimas asomaron en sus pupilas y se quedaron ahí contenidas.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? Tú estuviste ahí...cuando más te necesité.- susurré secando con una de mis manos una lágrima que se atrevió a bajar por su mejilla.

\- Pero...yo era responsable de que estuvieses en ese calabozo...- susurró huyendo de mi mirada.

\- Eso no es cierto...si hubiese estado en tus manos, me hubiese liberado.- murmuré rodeando su cuello con mis manos, él levantó la mirada y me abrazó, mis dedos no tardaron en perderse por el suave y húmedo cabello que recién había sido cortado.

\- Gracias por amarme...- murmuró Malfoy, me perdí en su mirada y terminé con la distancia para volver a besarle y atraerle lentamente hacia mi hasta que terminamos sentados en la cama y sus manos acariciaban mis piernas.

\- Gracias a ti por dejarte amar.- susurré antes de que volviésemos a besarnos.

P.O.V Draco Malfoy

Allí me encontraba, sentando en la sala de Hermione esperando que volviese. Había logrado conseguir una ropa informal y había dejado de vestir la poco masculina bata rosada. Granger se había ido hace media hora y ya me sentía ligeramente desesperado. Me puse en pie y comencé a caminar por la casa, hasta llegar a la cocina. Recordé que Hermione era defensora de los tontos derechos de los elfos y asocié esto al hecho de que no hubiese un elfo rondando por ahí.

-A ver que tendrá aquí...- susurré abriendo el refrigerador y hallando un helado de vainilla que no tardé en sacar de la nevera. Miré por el lugar, pero entre tantas gavetas no tenía idea alguna de dónde podría haber un plato.

Abrí el envase del mantecado y me encontré con que tenía una cuchara roja dentro. Al parecer alguien había reclamado ese mantecado como suyo, pero yo tenía una hambre extrema así que me volví a la sala y comencé a comer. El pánico que me daba conocer a mi hijo producía en mi un hambre crónica.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?- preguntaba una voz infantil, me puse en pie de inmediato, el envase de mantecado entre mis manos.

-Ahí está...- susurró Hermione señalándome, mis ojos permanecieron fijos en la personita que se encontraba junto a ella. Un niño de rubios cabellos con hermosos bucles y grises ojos.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Eso es mío!- exclamó el chico señalando mis manos, bajé la mirada y vi que señalaba el envase que firmemente yo sujetaba.

-¿Scorpius?- interrogué colocando el mantecado sobre el asiento, el rubio miró a Hermione y está le dedicó una sonrisa que pareció impulsarle a acercarse a mi.

-¿Tu eres Malfoy? ¿Mi papa de verdad?- preguntó mirándome ligeramente desconfiado.

-Creo que siempre me han llamado Malfoy...pero...creo que solo tienes que llamarme papa.- comenté arrodillándome para estar a su altura.

-¿Puedo darte un abrazo?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Todos los que quieras.- susurré extendiendo mis brazos y él se apresuró a abrazarme. Le envolví con mis brazos y las lágrimas se acumularon en mis pupilas. Mi hijo...mío.

-¿Ya no vas a volver a Azkaban?- me preguntó escondido en mi pecho.

-Nunca más...- susurré.

-¿Vamos a ser una familia?- volvió a preguntar alejándose para poder mirarme al rostro.

-Solo si tu mamá quiere...- declaré levantando la mirada, Hermione nos miraba con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

-¿Tu quieres mama? ¡Di que si!- exclamó mi mini Malfoy mirando suplicánte a su madre. Hermione sonrió entre el mar de lagrimas.

-Claro que quiero.- susurró

-¡Tengo que contarle a Draco II!- exclamó mi pequeño y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras. Me puse en pie sin poder esconder la sonrisa que se formó en mis labios y me encontré de frente con la mirada color miel de Granger.

-No puedo creer que vayamos a formar una familia...- aceptó mi hermosa leona.

-Te advierto que yo no sé como ser un buen padre...- murmuré deteniéndome frente a ella, sujetando sus manos suavemente: acariciando el anillo hecho de pergamino que aún preservaba.

-Yo sé que serás el mejor.- susurró

-Gracias Hermione Jean Granger...por creer en mi...- susurré acariciando su mejilla y dando un paso cerca. Hermione cerró los ojos y ladeó su rostro hacia el calor de mi mano.

Sus ojos color caramelo se abrieron segundos luego y me perdí en ellos. Como años atrás...ella era mi salida ...mi esperanza. Me había enseñado a amar, y estoy seguro que me ayudaría a ser un buen padre. Tracé el contorno de su rostro y luego me incliné hasta depositar un beso sobre sus labios.

-Si pudiese volver a atrás...decidiría volver a estar entre esas rejas...y volver a conocer al verdadero Draco Malfoy en el peor momento de mi vida.- susurró ella cuando nos alejamos.

\- Te amo.- susurré...como en secreto...solo ella y yo éramos conscientes de cuánto nos amábamos.

-¡Mama! ¡Papa! ¡Vengan! ¡Draco II quiere conocer a mi papá!- gritó Scorpius, con una sonrisa Hermione me obligó a seguirla.

Y descubrí con ella que podemos decidir dejar de hacer lo malo. Podemos tomar la decisión de cambiar; de ser mejores. Descubrí, de pie en aquella puerta, mientras Scorpius hablaba emocionado y Hermione reía, que así quería vivir el resto de mi vida. Rodeado de un par de color color caramelo, y escuchando aquella voz infantil decirme "papá".

Y de aquel día en adelante no todo fue fácil, no todos aplaudieron la decisión de Hermione: casarse con un mortifago. Pero aunque hubieron dificultades, fuimos felices. Porque mi vida comenzó aquel día que salí de Azkaban...mi vida reinicio aquel día que supe que tenía un hijo. Mi vida había cambiado gracias a unos ojos color caramelo que pudieron ver lo bueno en mi cuando nadie más era capaz de verlo.

 **Fin.**


End file.
